FAN FICTION AWARDS 2015
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a los Fan Fiction Awards 2015! obviamente este el equivalente de la entrega de premios Oscar en donde se premiaran a las historias del año pasado en todas las categorías que hay en dónde podrán votar por la que consideren la mejor historia en su categoría ¿Quiénes ganaran entonces? ¡Pues descúbranlo aquí y ría hasta reventar! XD
1. La Alfombra Roja

**FAN FICTION AWARDS 2015**

 **Muy buenas noches querido público de fan ficción. Desde hace rato que no hago algún fic especial ¿Cierto? Pero este es uno de los más especiales que alguna vez he hecho ¿Y saben por qué? ¡PORQUE ESTA ES LA ENTRADA A LA ENTREGA DE PREMIOS DEL FAN FICCIÓN 2015! (comienzan a sonar trompetas acompañadas de música de triunfo y del aplauso y gritos de emoción de muchas personas)**

 **Como algunos de ustedes han notado, en estos últimos meses había patrocinado una entrega de premios que se iba a llevar a cabo en el foro South Park Hispano de mi amigo Alucard para que más personas se interesaran y unieran a ese evento. Y después de tanto batallar y de derramar tanto sudor, sangre y lágrimas ¡Al fin podemos comenzar con esto!**

 **Es parecido a la entrega de premios Oscar, solo que aquí por supuesto se premiaran a los diferentes fics que hayan en las distintas categorías de las historias del año pasado, tanto al mejor One-Shot, mejor Drabble y así sucesivamente.**

 **Pero ojo. Este fic y su contenido no lo escribí yo. Los que participamos en el foro unimos nuestras cabezas para poder hacer todo esto. En realidad, los que más pusieron de su parte en la realización de la entrada y las escenas sobre la entrega de premios fueron Jva98 (Julio) y Pequinez; yo solo soy el encargado de patrocinarlo y publicar la entrada.**

 **Denles las gracias a ellos ya que sin su colaboración no se habría podido hacer semejante suceso sin precedentes en la historia del fan ficción tanto de SP, como en general ;D**

 **Explicado todo esto, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Sí que es raro nombrarlos sin que los llame maricas ¿Cierto? XD) esta historia es producto de la colaboración de muchos otros autores de fan ficción (En especial los que mencioné antes) y cualquier OC que aparezca le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos a los Fan Fiction Awards 2015!- saludó Luis Carlos, vestido con un elegante traje que hizo aparecer después de que su cuerpo brillara de color púrpura un momento y se encontraba en una gran sala de presentación -este será el lugar en dónde dentro de unos minutos llegaran todos los autores del Fandom de South Park junto a los chicos (Ya no tan chicos) de esta alocada serie. Les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos autores que pusieron de su parte para organizar este evento y decidieron participar tanto como espectadores, candidatos, votantes y jueces. Y a los que no se han decidido todavía pues… aquí les tengo algo de motivación- chequeó un ojo y discretamente mostró un farro de billetes en su bolsillo derecho.

-Para dirigir este evento no solo me encuentro yo, ya que tengo la compañía de mi amigo Julie- la cámara enfoca ahora a una chica cerca de él -no pregunten porque Julio se volvió chica, pero últimamente le tira a esos lados- le susurró a la cámara.

-Muchas gracias por presentarme, Carlina- ella le hizo burla. Usa un suéter rosado y esponjado, Leggins amarillos, anteojos redondos y sujetaba su cabello blanco como colita de caballo.

-No me metas en tus rollos mal envueltos- él se alejó un poco de ella -¿No te dije que tenías que venir vestida de manera formal?- le llamó la atención.

-¿Esto no es formal entre los Muggles?- la joven se extrañó por eso e hizo una referencia a como llaman a las personas normales en el universo mágico de Harry Potter.

-Ah diablos… olvidé que eras una maga- Luis se palmeó la cara -como sea. Vamos a dirigir este evento donde espero ganar varios premios- levantó el puño de manera triunfal y obtuvo un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Eres un presentador, no puedes participar de esa manera- le recordó Julie haciendo que su sonrisa se invirtiera poniendo una mueca graciosa.

-Eh… no, recuerda que yo soy cuatro individuos que viajan por los Multi-Universos. Y una de mis extensiones participará aquí a modo de nominado- aseguró secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Ajá ¿Y cómo te dividiste en varios? Los Gornatos deben ser parte de esto- la chica comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro sacando su varita.

-Esta va a ser una larga noche…- susurró el colombiano -vamos a la alfombra roja con Pequinez y Julio (En su forma de chico) para recibir a nuestros invitados mientras intento explicarle a Julie dónde estamos y que es una premiación y… ¡JULIE NO! ¡Ese es el camarógrafo!- quiso detener a la chica que disparó un hechizo de su varita mágica rompiendo la cámara.

-¡TIENE GORNATOS!- se excusó ella lanzando todo tipo de hechizos.

-Mejor ustedes vayan a la alfombra roja mientras intento evitar una catástrofe descomunal- pidió el pelinegro e intentó calmar a la hechicera.

-Estamos acá en la alfombra roja esperando a que lleguen los personajes principales de la serie ¡Miren, hay vienen!- exclamó Peck (Pequinez) que lleva puesto un simple vestido negro debido a que le negaron llevar traje.

La cámara se enfocó en la entrada en donde apareció una silueta dando vistazo a… ¿Dogpoo? Que tiene puesto un traje remendado y tan sucio como él y corría a toda velocidad hacia los presentadores para mandar saludos.

-¡Hola a todos, soy Dogpoo y…!- se presentó de manera amigable y energética.

-¡Ah no! Es solo un personaje extra y de relleno ¡SEGURIDAD!- apenas Julio gritó esto, aparecieron dos grandes guardias de seguridad, que usando todo su "encanto" sacaron al indeseado.

-¡No es justo! ¡He aparecido en muchas veces a lo largo de la serie!- se quejó el apestoso tratando de soltarse del agarre de la hermana mayor de Stan, Shelli, y del otro gorila súper fuerte de Trent.

-Sí, sí. Como sea- Peck le restó importancia a eso -ahora sí vienen los verdaderos protagonistas.

-Y miren quién es el primero. Nada más y nada menos que Stan Marsh usando un elegante vestido azul, clásico- presentó Julio -y es acompañado de la bella e híper atractiva Wendy que lleva puesto vestido morado.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡HOLA!- saludaba el joven con la mano mientras que muchas fan girls le tomaban fotos. Tomó a Wendy de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo haciendo que esquivara por poco un cuchillo que le lanzaron y casi le da en el cuello.

-¡Dijimos que nada de armas blancas!- se quejó Peck. La fanática que lanzó ese instrumento de muerte ardía en cólera y dejó al descubierto una camiseta que decía: el Style es real. Muchas de las otras fanáticas hicieron lo mismo y miraban con ojos de carnicero a una ya aterrada Wendy.

-Lo único que va a ser real es que te vamos a sacar la mierda de este lugar- amenazó Shelli a la que casi mató a Testaburguer usando su gran tacto y sentido humanitario.

-Oh por todos los cielos. Que no soy gay, carajo- se quejó Stan haciendo que muchas chicas lo abuchearan por haber roto sus sueños y esperanzas.

-Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles, como...- Julio iba a entrevistarlo a él y a su pareja, pero al ver como las fanáticas del Yaoi comenzaron a encabronarse de verdad, Stan tomó a Wendy de la mano y se la llevó corriendo al salón para evitar que les sucediera alguna calamidad -Ah mierda. Peck, recuérdame no volver a preguntarle a nadie si es Heterosexual- pidió a su amiga.

-Trato hecho. Y por nuestra seguridad, los demás invitados vengan con un chaleco antibalas para evitar demandas que nos dejaran pidiendo limosna en la calle- ambos presentadores se pusieron esas prendas de seguridad para poder continuar.

-Pues parece que nuestro primer invitado no ha sido muy bien recibido por su heterosexual abierta- comentó Luis desde la seguridad de una cabina -¿Algún comentario, Julie?- le preguntó.

-Sí, los Slarts son criaturas mágicas muy poco reconocidas en el mundo de la magia, pero en Quisquilloso somos conscientes que…

-¡Mejor pasemos de vuelta a la alfombra!- interrumpió el mayor para que nadie pudiera seguir escuchando las interesantes pláticas de la chica con lentes.

En la Alfombra Roja estaban Randy y Marsh caminando con elegantes vestidos. Las fanáticas gritaban llenas de orgullo por el vestido que el papá de Stan usaba.

-Porque usa un vestido, señor Marsh?- Julio se le acercó tratando de no reír ya que sabe el porqué.

-Porque vine por mi premio, muñeco- él le chequeó el ojo usando voz de mujer al interpretar su papel de la cantante famosa Lorde.

-Pero señor Marsh, estos son los Fan Fiction Awards, no los Emmy Awards- cuando Peck le dijo esto, la expresión de él cambió de forma drástica sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que ya es y se palmeó la cara susurrando con su voz normal: Oh diablos.

-Te lo dije, Randy- su esposa estaba más humillada que él y se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué no vinieron junto a su hijo Stan?- Julio siguió con sus preguntas.

-Porque dijo que lo avergonzaría y se nos adelantó corriendo. Qué tontería- Randy está indignado por el comportamiento de su hijo menor.

-¿Alguna novedad con su carrera de cantante?- ahora fue Peck quién le preguntó.

-¿No están acelerando las preguntas?- quiso saber Sharon apurada y deseando que la tierra se los tragara para no seguir recibiendo semejante castigo.

-Es que un personaje más importante va a llegar y no podemos seguir desperdiciando tiempo hablando a personajes secundarios y menores. Así que vayan a tomar asiento para seguir con esto- después de estas palabras, se retiraron más molestos y avergonzados (En especial Sharon)

-Continuando… acá viene el mejor súper amigo que alguien pueda tener- al decir esto, las fanáticas gritaron: ¡Son más que amigos! -y ese es Kyle Broflovski. Nos sorprende que tenga el cabello ordenado, parece que al fin descubrió el acondicionador.

-¡Hola a todos!- él también saludó amistosamente. Pero su familia parecía tener problemas en bajarse de la limosina en la que llegaron.

-¿Entonces que nos cuentas, Kyle?- Peck fue hasta él -¿Alguna novedad con Pequeño Pony?-

-¡Por última vez! ¡No me gusta ese show de Ponys! No entiendo porque a ustedes les gusta verme así- se quejó el judío ya poniéndose su característica Ushanka verde.

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente- aseguró Julio apuntándole con una especie de pistola láser -saluda al Bronietizador- sin reparo alguno, jaló el gatillo haciendo que un rayo de energía rosada diera contra el pelirrojo haciendo que se estremeciera.

-¡Amo a Pequeño Pony!- exclamó alegre dando saltitos con un juguete de unicornio.

-Ahora las preguntas- Peck sonrió complacida. Pero al ver esa arma, se alejó sabiendo que representa un peligro mortal para la humanidad -ahora dinos ¿Cuál es tu Pony favorita?-

-Rainbow Dash- respondió sin vacilación alguna aun sujetando su muñeco y haciendo que volara.

-¿Te gustaría que hicieran algún crossover de South Park con Pequeño Pony?-

-¡ME ENCANTARÍA!- al oír esa respuesta, las fanáticas soltaron ilusionadas un: ¡AAHH!

-A quién prefieres ¿A Rebecca, Stan o Rarity?- Julio rió por semejante pregunta tan peculiar.

-A Rarity definitivamente- el pelirrojo volvió a responder sin titubear ni una sola vez.

-Este chico en serio tiene problemas bien graves- Peck y Julio no lo soportaron más y comenzaron a ahogarse en un mar de sus propias risas.

-Julio, dame esa arma. Es un peligro que tú la tengas- pero Luis no estuvo dispuesto a seguir soportando semejante aberración y de un manotazo le arrebato la pistola láser -que curioso objeto, me pregunto cómo funcionará para hacer que alguien como Kyle quede así de jodido- la vio con todo interés, pero la activo sin querer queriendo y disparó hacia el cielo -eh… Ups- se limitó a decir tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

Regresando a la Alfombra Roja, el resto de los Broflovski ya salían de la limosina.

-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios- Sheila se echaba aires a sí misma debido a que se estaba muriendo de la emoción. Ella usaba un vestido azul marino y Gerald un smoking negro al igual que Ike.

-Sheila, es solo una premiación. No tienes que emocionarte tanto- su marido trató de calmarla.

-No lo entenderías, es cosa de Jersey- ella posó para una foto.

-Dios, ten piedad de mí por favor- pidió Ike tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Buenas noches señores Broflovski, hola Ike- Peck fue hasta ellos acercándose más al pequeño incomodándolo un poco que sin decir nada más, fue al salón junto a su hermano.

-¿Qué tienen que contarnos? ¿Algún pecadillo reciente? ¿Acaso Kyle le pudo conseguir una erección a usted para complacer a su mujer, señor Broflovski?- Julio comenzó con las preguntas.

-¡Eso es privado!- él se avergonzó de sobremanera y vio de un lado a otro.

-Imposible que eso sea privado ya que apareció en un episodio- refutó el chico -¿Y usted Sheila? ¿Qué opinan sobre que convertimos a Kyle en Brony?- Ike pudo oírlo desde lejos y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es Brony?- la mujer no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo haciendo que varios cayeran al estilo anime.

-Papá, mamá, a Kyle le gustan los Ponys- Ike se asomó para decirles eso ya teniendo una playera de un Pony morado.

-¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ?!- al saber lo que en realidad pasaba, Sheila se puso roja de la ira.

-¡UPS! ¡Se acabó el tiempo!- intervino Peck para que nada le pasara a Julio que ya se puso pálido del miedo y se escudó tras ella temblando levemente -¡Miren! Ya llegó otro invitado. Leopold Butters Sotuch- fue hasta el mencionado después de que calmaran a la fiera que Kyle tiene por madre que comenzó a gritar incoherencias con voz del engendro del exorcista -bienvenido a…-

-¡Muchas gracias por invitarme!- él la interrumpió sonriente sin percatarse de que ella lo miraba de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna.

-De nada. Y bueno… comencemos con las preguntas. ¿Qué le parece ser invitado a este evento?-

-¡Es todo un honor! Por lo general solo invitan a los cuatro principales y me dejan de lado, a menos que Kenny muera o desaparezca y necesiten a alguien para rellenar el espacio- respondió todavía muy alegre sin percatarse del significado de esas palabras. Adorable desde el punto de vista de ella

-¿Temes que algo del material que se expondrá aquí te cueste un castigo?-

-Eh… espero que no- al hacer su gesto de frotarse los nudillos al estar nervioso, solo emocionó más a la presentadora que soltó un suspiro sonriendo y haciendo un batido de pestañas.

-¿Me concederías una cita?- sus ojos tomaron un brillo esperanzador. Él iba a responder, pero el grito de una chica lo hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡BUTTERS! No te atreverías ¡¿O sí?!- se trataba de Charlotte que tenía fuego en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, pero mis padres no quieren que salga con latinas- el corazón de Peck se hizo añicos al oír eso.

-¡BUTTERS! ¿Acaso nos estás haciendo quedar como racistas frente a las cámaras? ¡Estás castigado jovencito!- su odioso padre Steven le llamó la atención al oír eso. Él agachó la cabeza susurrando: Oh salchichas. Para luego ingresar al salón con ellos dejando a una muy triste Peck.

-"¿Por qué quise que algo como esto pasara cuando hice el guión junto Julio y los demás?"- se lamentó pensó aguantándose las ganas de llorar -sigan sin mí ¡Necesito un trago!- se fue corriendo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-Okey… mientras que uno de los gnomos de Gravity Falls pasa por la depresión por el rechazo, nosotros continuaremos con dos invitados muy especiales que todos aman- habló Julio con una gran gota de sudor escurriendo de su frente -en especial una mujer que está al servicio de todos- esto lo dijo con descaro y con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No le hables así a mi madre, minoría de mierda!- gritó una bola de grasa con patas, llamada Eric Cartman, cuyo traje apenas le quedaba y estaba tan apretado que los botones iban a reventar en cualquier momento, y es seguido por su madre que tiene un vestido de dos piezas que le cubría las caderas y el brasier, pero dejaba expuesto el resto de su cuerpo.

-Calabacín, no debes avergonzarte por mi trabajo y los servicios que ofrezco- ella quiso calmarlo mientras posaba de forma muy sensual no solo haciendo que le tomaran muchas fotos, sino que también muchos de los jóvenes soltaran chorros de babas y tuvieran hemorragias nasales.

-Lo mismo digo. Así que veamos. Levanten las manos únicamente los que no han visto a la madre de Cartman desnuda o en posiciones comprometedoras- cuando Julio dijo esto, el culón fue el único que levantó la mano, ya que incluso las chicas y mujeres tenían bajadas las manos.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!- Eric se encolerizó más -¿Tú también, Patty?- le preguntó a la chica que estaba tras él ya que ella tampoco levantó la mano -¡No puede ser!- se horrorizó.

-Sí, te sorprendería la tensión que tenía ella y muchos más tenía, Eric. Sabes muy bien que me alegra tanto sacarle la tensión a los que estén estresados- Liane le palmeó la espalda.

-Y antes de que te vayas ¿Me respondes una pregunta, Eric?- Julio le acercó el micrófono.

-¡NO!- se negó rotundamente -¿Después de todo lo que me haces pasar en tus putos fics? ¡Jódete!

-¿Pero de qué te quejas? Al menos no te pongo como un maricón que anda tras Kyle-

-¿Y eso es mejor que hacerme quedar enterrado en caca de paloma?- Eric seguía encolerizado.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que una de las reglas de los premios indican que cada cierto tiempo aleatorio te debe caer mierda de paloma encima- recordó Julio palmeándose la frente.

-¡¿Quién carajos impuso esa puta regla?!- tomó a Julio y comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia.

-Yo- habló de repente el narrador del fic Jóvenes Magos ´-¿Me extrañaste?-

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Cuántas putas veces debo decir que yo no soy ese Eric Cartman de pacotilla?!-

-Un Eric Cartman que no sea el mismo de ese fic me da igual. Me propuse a manchar tu nombre con caca de paloma- esa voz rió con cinismo.

-¡OH NO, DEMONIOS!- Eric soltó a Julio y se dirigió a toda prisa al salón principal justo cuando una majestuosa paloma entró en escena y justo cuando iba a cagarle encima, Peck hizo acto de presencia y se tiró sobre el ave y comenzó a devorársela toda cruda.

-¡PECK! Te dije que primero debías dejar que ella le tirara la caca para luego comértela- Julio le llamó la regañó -pero ya pareces mejor. Vamos, que los invitados no se van a recibir solos.

-¡Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!- habló el lisiado que todo el mundo adora andando en su silla de ruedas.

-¿Timmy, Timmy?- el joven le habló en su mismo idioma.

-¡TIMMY!- al exclamar esto emocionado, muchas de las fanáticas se desmayaron de la emoción.

-Pinche Timmy. Me está quitando el trabajo- murmuró Julio algo envidioso.

-¡Nada de localismos!- le recordó Peck -ahí viene otro invitado ¿Lo torturamos?- sonrió ansiosa.

-Tú sabes muy bien como adoro torturar a personajes ficticios- ya se le pasó el coraje.

-Bienveni… ¿Dogpoo? ¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¿Cómo entraste de nuevo?- la chica del tamaño de Tinkerbell se molestó y extrañó porque de nuevo el apestoso hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Porque soy relevante!- el entrometido hizo una pose triunfal aumentando más su edor.

-¡Que relevante ni que ocho cuartos! ¡SEGURIDAD!- volvió a llamar a los gorilas.

-¡NO DE NUEVO!- se quejó antes de que lo sujetaran y amarraran a un posta lejos del evento. Solo falta que tenga dotes de mago o ilusionista o algo así.

-Estos extras no aprenden…- resopló -en fin, parece que ya vienen más personajes que si importan- señaló a los McCormick, que en vez de venir en una lujosa limosina, llegaron en una vieja carcacha que parecía desbaratarse en cualquier momento y cuando su pobre motor rugía, escupía tuercas y tornillos, y soltaba humo como chimenea.

Y ellos no estaban en mejores condiciones ya que sus trajes están remendados y se notaba que fueron donados. El vestido de Karen se le caía por los hombros, Kenny y Kevin tenían sacos que le colgaban notoriamente (Tentando a los guardias de seguridad en amarrarlo a un poste como al otro mugroso) y los de sus padres manchados de todo tipo de sustancias (Vaya a saber de qué)

-Disculpen, creo que se equivocaron. Este es un evento de gala, no una pijamada- Julio se burló.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- el mayor de los hermanos lo tomó del cuello de su traje y lo alzó.

-¡SEGURIDAD!- pidió desesperadamente que le salvaran el pellejo.

-Esta vez te lo mereces- Shelli no hizo nada y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo. Kevin le envió un beso.

-Entonces Karen ¿Qué se siente estar entre los personajes favoritos del Fandom a partir de ese episodio de la temporada 15 y tu aparición en el juego?- Peck se acercó a la pequeña.

-Yo solo vine por la comida- ella se frotó el abdomen relamiéndose los labios.

-A mí no me agrada para nada que le presten tanta atención a mi hermanita- interrumpió Kenny apegándola a ella a su cuerpo viéndolos a todos de forma desafiante.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Has vuelto a las andadas siendo Mysterion, Kenny?-

-¡¿Kenny es Mysterion?!- Kevin, Karen y sus padres enseguida lo vieron fijamente atónitos.

-Ups, creo que la cagué- se disculpó Peck dando vuelta y alejándose como si nada pasara.

-¡¿Eras mi Ángel Guardián y nunca me lo dijiste?!- Karen estaba ofendida por eso.

-Es tan evidente, que me sorprende que estés tan impactada- Julio le volvió hacer burla haciendo que Kevin lo volviera a coger de manera amenazante -¡Eh, eh, eh! Le digo, me dice que le digo, y me dice que…- estaba tan desesperado que comenzó a divagar como el Gallo Claudio.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos ocultara eso por tanto tiempo?!- Stuart miraba indignado a Kenny -¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que nos obligaste a no seguir bebiendo?!- en realidad esto era lo que más le molestaba.

-Señores McCormick. Por más que nos gustaría ver una clásica pelea familiar entre ustedes, tenemos un tiempo límite y la agenda es muy apretada- les pidió Julio -¿Lo ven? Casi hacen que me pierda como le cae caca de paloma a Cartman.

-Un momento ¿Qué?- el mencionado dejó de hablar ya que un montón de estiércol le cayó encima -¡OH MIERDA!- se quejó viéndose todo manchado de esa forma.

-Misión cumplida- Julio y Peck sonrieron cómplices luego de que los McCormick se alejaran todavía reclamándole a Kenny por haber sido ese "gran justiciero"

-¡Espérame, Lenny! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡Espérame!- gritó Jenny yendo tras ellos a paso veloz.

-Ahí viene el Team Craig- avisó Julio -¿Por qué les decimos Team? Suena estúpido llamar a un grupo de amigos con un nombre previo, además de poner al líderato al supuesto miembro del equipo que…- Peck lo interrumpió.

-¡Son míos!- ella sonrió enormemente y fue hasta la limosina de dónde salían -buenas noches- vio a Craig, que ni siquiera se quitó el chullo para el evento -bienvenidos a este evento con… código de vestimenta- hizo una clara indirecta.

-Hola- saludó secamente Tucker mostrando el dedo medio sin asco ni pena.

-Es por eso que te adoran- ella rió un poco -¿Por qué no ha venido nadie de tu familia?-

-Sí ha venido alguien. Miren- sacó de un bolsillo a su cobayo Stripes.

-Pero que ternura- Peck rodó los ojos como diciendo: Este pedazo de sinvergüenza -¿Solo a él?-

-¿Debería haber traído a alguien más?- arqueó la derecha ceja guardando a su mascota.

-Olvídalo ¿Qué puedes decir sobre el capítulo en donde tú y Tweek canónicamente son…?- no pudo seguir hablando ya fue interrumpida por los gritos de emoción de las fanáticas, que si no fuera por los guardias de seguridad, ya se les habrían tirado encima.

-Esa pendejada fue solo para volver más locas a estas lunáticas- pero Craig no se inmutó y mostró el dedo medio. Hasta que unas balas impactaron contra los chalecos antibalas.

-¡Gracias por la entrevista! Ahora váyanse antes de que nos vuelen la cabeza de un tiro- pidió Peck después de haberse tirado pecho tierra -veamos, Clyde. ¿Qué nos puedes decir de…?-

-¡TACOS!- el castaño enseguida abrazó por la cintura al Taco Gigante que caga helado.

-¿Acaso son pareja o qué?- quiso saber Julio luego de quitarse un casco que tiene marcas de tiros.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- Clyde le dio una leve mordidita al Taco.

-Ayuda…- susurró su "pareja" mientras recibía varios sobornos, digo, mordiditas por parte de él.

-Por favor, no hagan eso en público- les pidió Peck viendo como las fanáticas tomaban fotos y escribían en libretas múltiples historias sobre esos dos.

-Y tanto que me había costado hacer el fic de las parejas Crack para darle una pareja a ese puto Taco y todos los Shipearon con Clyde- se quejó Alarcón -pero no negaré que se ve apetitoso- se relamió los labios viéndolo con ojos de depredador.

-¿Sabías que los Artozops son seres con sentimientos al igual que usted y yo?- pero Julie seguía totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aún andaba metida en su pequeño mundo.

-No puedo ocultar mi amor por él- Clyde le dio otra mordidita al Taco que suplicaba con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo iniciaron su relación?- quiso saber Peck después de guardar los fics de ellos en su celular.

-¡Me encerró en su sótano y me obligó a…!- el Taco no pudo seguir hablando ya que el castaño le cerró la boca con un apasionado beso que le arrancó los labios.

-Fue amor a primera vista- sonrió ampliamente mostrando los pedazos de taco en sus dientes.

-Se nota- Julio ironizó viendo como el pobre Taco cagaba helado con una velocidad alarmante -solo ten cuidado de no terminar como Cartman, Clyde- le avisó, pero él no le prestó atención.

-Ahora continuemos con Tweek… y su pareja- Peck vio extrañada al rubio tembloroso que tenía en brazos una cafetera. A decir verdad, eran la pareja más congeniaba que se ha visto, incluso más que Clyde y su pobre Taco amenazado a mordidas.

-Ho-hola ¡GAH!- sonrió apenado apegando su "gran amor" a su cuerpo.

-Amor a primera viste ¿Eh?- Julio rió con ganas de nuevo.

-A-algo así ¡NGH! Nunca nadie me había preparado tan buen café- le dio un tierno beso al electrodoméstico.

-Todos están locos…- murmuró el joven viendo los fics de Clyde con el Taco -entonces ¿Qué me dices del capítulo en donde tú y Craig son pare…? ¡OH MIERDA! ¡CORRAN!- gritó aterrado al ver como las fanáticas lograron sobrepasar a Seguridad y comenzaron a disparar al aire para perseguir a Tweek gritando que el Creek es Canon y nadie lo puede cambiar.

-¡GAAAHHH! ¡Todas están locas! ¡NO DEBÍ ACEPTAR PARTICIPAR EN ESTO! ¡AUXILIOOOO!- gritaba el rubio desesperado corriendo a toda velocidad cargando a su "gran amor" y se produjo estática.

 **DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS. VOLVEREMOS LUEGOS DE ESTOS COMERCIALES.**

Aparece Lizzy en un Set de televisión pobremente armado y parecía a punto de desplomarse.

-¿Sin relevancia? ¿Sales tanto en la serie como en el videojuego pero de todas formas nadie te recuerda? ¿Prefieren usar OC en lugar de a ti? ¿Estás cansado de esto? ¿Cansado de ser relleno y te echen a patadas otros rellenos pero que no son usados como tales por el simple hecho de no ser enclenques como tú? Bien, pues llama al 0152-0176-0163 y encontrarás la solución- detrás de ella comenzaron a proyectarse de imágenes Yaoi de Dogpoo y Bradley (Mint Berry Crunch) -presentamos: las chicas coreanas. Un simple fan-art Yaoi de estas será capaz de darte relevancia para… las Fujoshis ¡Pero recuerda que el 99% del fandom está conformado por ellas! Y al menos alguien se acordará de ti. Todo por el módico precio de 15 dólares más tu dignidad, virginidad y tú alma ¡LLAMEN YA!- después de decir esto, se produjo más estática.

-¡Y estamos de vuelta con la entrega de premios del Fan Fiction Awards 2015!- anunció Peck que tenía marcas de golpes y algunas vendas, curitas y yesos por su cuerpo -ahora estamos con Token Black, el último personaje relevante del Team Craig.

-¡HEY!- se quejó Kevin, no el hermano de Kenny, sino el recontra fanático de Viaje a las Estrellas.

-Buenas noches- saludó el chico N acomodándose su fina corbata.

-¿Andas solo?- quiso saber la joven con curiosidad.

-Sí. Es mejor que Nicole permanezca en casa a salvo de…. Bueno, ellas- susurró refiriéndose a las fans, que también tenían marcas de golpes al pelearse entre sí por quedarse con Tweek y Craig.

-Sabia decisión. ¿Pero no te sientes algo solo al ver a tus amigos con sus "peculiares" parejas?-

-No realmente. Al menos no estoy con un Taco Gigante, una cafetera, un cobayo o hablando de Mi Pequeño Pony- rió un poco al decir esto último.

-¡Eso se arregla en un segundo!- Kyle, que de alguna manera consiguió el Bronizador, le disparó.

-¡Pequeño Pony es genial! ¡Amo a Equestria Girls!- Token se arrancó de un tiró su fino traje dejando al descubierto una camiseta de Pinkie Pie.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Que alguien le quite esa cosa!- ordenó Julio para que quitaran ese instrumento de muerte de las manos de Kyle -¡¿Y podrían hacer que le caiga más caca de paloma a Cartman?! Ya van dos Post sin su ración- apenas dijo esto, se escucharon los insultos y exclamaciones asqueadas del panzón -Estupendo- sonrió complacido.

-¡LUIS!- Peck fue hasta el colombiano que se estaba quedando dormido de pie -¡¿Cómo no pudiste cuidar esa arma de las garras de Kyle?!- exigió respuestas.

-¿Qué? Este… ¡Fue Julie!- giró y comenzó a silbar alejándose tirándose de las del inocente.

-Lo sentimos mucho queridos espectadores- Julio se disculpó tomando el arma y guardándola en el sostén de Peck -así que si alguien la quiere, sabe dónde está- retó mientras que ella se apenó -Así que mientras buscamos a ese flojonazo bueno para nada de Luis, reciban al último y menos importante miembro del Team Repuesto, digo, del Team Craig. Al que muchas se saltan al escribir una historia de este grupo de amigos, el fanático de la ciencia ficción que me recibió de forma ilegal en su casa y soy su criado ¡Quiero decir! Su medio hermano ¡Kevin Stoley!-

-¡Hola a todos! Les mando saludos desde el planeta Vudos, de la constelación…- el Friky intentó hacer un saludo extraterrestre.

-Sí, lo que sea. Hasta a un lado para darle paso a alguien más importante- Peck lo empujó.

-¿No me van hacer preguntas?- se sintió ofendido y desilusionado por como lo trataron a lo que ellos dijeron ¡NO! En coro -¡Te bajaré el sueldo, Julio!- lo amenazó.

-¿Ustedes me pagan? – lo vio confundido por eso.

-Déjense de tonterías y sigamos. Aquí viene la única e inigualable Bebe Stevens- fueron hasta la rubia que usaba un resplandeciente vestido rojo -Dinos, Bebe. ¿Qué dices sobre…?-

-¡Saca tu lista, puta!- gritó una fan -¡Amárrenla o se cogerá a todos los chicos!- vociferó otra -¡Cuidado nos absorbe con los vórtices que tiene en ese puto culo y coño!- insultó una tercera.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!- ella estaba roja de la ira y vergüenza -¡Que no soy una puta como todas ustedes me retratan en sus fics!- después de enseñarles el dedo medio, se retiró -¡Sin preguntas!-

-Ah carajo. Bueno, ya acabamos con los personajes que importan- habló Peck.

-Cof, Cof- tosió Gregory caminando con el Topo siendo acosados por otras fanáticas.

-Oh pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí. A los señoritos "somos tan cojonudos que solo aparecemos en la película y ya no volvemos" ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan famosos en el fandom de SP si no han aparecido en ningún capítulo?- Julio les hizo burla.

-Vous etes de la merde, Feck- el francés lo insultó en su idioma natal.

-Dice que le agradas mucho- el inglés trató de encubrirlo sonriendo algo apenado.

-Chicos ¿Qué se siente ser tan ignoradamente amados? Y al igual que Craig y Tweek ¿Algún día van a confirmar ser gays?- Peck les acercó el micrófono.

-Por supuesto, que no- cuando Chris dijo la primera frase, las fans quedaron ilusionadas y soltaron suspiros al aire, pero al decir lo segundo, todas ellas sacaron las fogatas de las múltiples persecuciones que habían hecho contra los autores que no las satisfacen con las clásicas y clichés historias de Yaoi.

-¡Los chalecos, pónganselos! ¡PECHO TIERRA!- avisó Julio tirándose al suelo para evitar otra lluvia de disparos -¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!- suplicó para que los de Seguridad las calmaran con armas tranquilizadoras.

-¡Y no digan tonterías! Claro que si hay una pareja gay aquí para complacerlas a todas- apenas dijo esto, las aguas se calmaron.

-¡¿QUIÉNES?!- exigieron saber listas para atacar en caso de que sea una troleada.

-Estos de aquí- Julio señaló a alguien con el pulgar derecho -diablos…-

-¿Me hablaban?- se trataba de Damien saliendo de un portal de fuego tomado de la mano con Pip y siendo seguidos por el Diablo y Saddam. Pero a pesar de que estaban juntos, los dos jóvenes tenían muecas de desagrado en sus caras, en especial el rubio que tenía pegados con cinta pegante unos cuernos rojos y colita con punta de flecha. Pero fue suficiente para calmar a las fans.

-Hay Pip. Tan bueno que eras y mírate ahora- Julio rió -¿Pueden decirnos cuando comenzaron a salir?- habló con voz melosa.

-¡NO!- se negaron los dos a punto de terminar con toda esa farsa.

-Vamos, que no les de vergüenza decirlo- Peck paso sus brazos por los hombros de ambos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le metió en los bolsillos de sus elegantes ropas, unos billetes de 100$ y les chequeó el ojo para que captaran el mensaje.

-Quise decir ¡Desde hace años que salimos! ¿Verdad, Pip?- le siguió el juego a lo que el otro asintió

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es que nos amamos tanto!- los dos se abrazaron poniendo sus mejores sonrisa forzadas, pero al verse de reojo tuvieron que hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural de no vomitar.

-¡OOOHHH!- ese gesto sacó suspiros de emoción de todas las fanáticas, como si nada malo hubiera pasado hace unos momentos.

-Sí que les diste una buena mordida ¿Verdad, Peck?- susurró Julio a lo que ella asintió complacida.

-¡Esa es la aptitud, hijo!- el Demonio estaba orgulloso, usaba un peculiar gorro de Koala.

Ahora hizo acto de presencia un carro en forma de cilindro impulsado por una boca humana y dos pedales. Se trataba del viejo maricón de Garrison con su traje de candidato a la presidencia que tiene como acompañante a la "encantadora" Kaitlin, seguidos por la Directora Victoria, el odioso Director PC, el cabezón inútil del consejero Mackey que iban en un auto normal.

-¿Qué no le habían dado la patada a este de la escuela?- Peck se extrañó de verlo.

-Por supuesto, pero tengo una reservación- el vegete mostró su invitación.

-Ah claro. Como ha aparecido en tantos fics, si tiene el privilegio de ser parte de esta antesala del manicomio. Así que pasen para ya poder terminar con esto- exigió Julio.

-¿No deberían hacernos preguntas? Que desconsiderados son- se quejó la ex-directora.

-Considérense afortunados de haber sido invitados. Muévanse y no hagan nada relevante, como es usual de ustedes en los fics- cuando Peck dijo esto, el aspirante a presidente se quejó diciendo que daban un mal servicio -y ahora podemos seguir con… un momento ¿Y estos que hacen aquí?- preguntó al ver a los góticos acercándose.

-Pues si son usados con regularidad en los fics, no hay nada de malo. ¿Qué se sienten estar en un evento que según su filosofía es para "conformistas"?-

-Una mierda total- respondieron los cuatro a la vez -ni siquiera sé porque nos tomamos la molestia de ser parte de esto- alegó Ethan -porque supuestamente nos prometieron todo el café y cigarros que queramos- recordó Georgie -más les vale, porque si no…- amenazó Henrietta.

-¿O si no qué?- pero Julio los desafió, hasta que Dylan le puso el filo de un cuchillo contra el cuello.

-No querrás saberlo, conformista- después de estas ácidas palabras, entraron ignorando a todos los que querían hablar con ellos.

-Por favor, díganme que ya hemos terminado con esto- suplicó Peck. Pero luego apareció un chico todo cubierto en negativo con un letrero que decía: SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DEL VIDEOJUEGO -no puede ser ¿Gilipollas?- lo vio de arriba abajo -¿Puede entrar?-

-A pesar de ser el protagonista del videojuego, es totalmente irrelevante en la serie- Julio se rascó la nuca -Meh, déjenlo pasar. Si mi dueño, digo, hermano Kevin puede, él también- dio permiso -Tú no, Lizzy- le hizo una seña a la chica con abrigo rosa para que se detuviera.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?!- gritó colérica -¡Sí salí en ese puto comercial!- estuvo a punto de tirársele.

-¡SEGURIDAD!- volvió a gritar escudándose de nuevo tras Peck.

-¡YA VERÁS TÚ GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE…!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de un golpe en la cabeza la calmaron y la tiraron a un lado como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Entra rápido, Dovahkiin- aconsejó Julio. Ante la mirada asesina de los demás personajes secundarios que han tenido poca importancia tanto en la serie como en los fics.

-Debería aprender hacer señas mudas con las manos o algo- musitó Peck debido al poco vocabulario que él tiene -bueno ¡Esto ha sido todo en la Alfombra Roja amigos y amigas! Espero que les hayan gustado todas las locuras que han pasado. Pero recuerden que esto no acaba aquí ¡Esta es solo la punta del Iceberg! Ya que vamos a seguir transmitiendo todo lo que suceda aquí para ustedes y sigan al tanto de la entrega de premios y vean a los ganadores. ¿Algo que añadir, Julio?- le acercó el micrófono a su amigo.

-Quiero comer Chimichangas- ahora fue él quien se sobó el abdomen y relamió los labios.

-Creo que adentro sirven ¡Vamos!- después de hacer una seña para que cortaran con la transmisión, entraron a la sala.

-Cielos, no me pagan lo suficiente para esto- se quejó el camarógrafo y también ingreso a la sala.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me puede desatar?- Dogpoo pidió ayuda aun atado en el poste en donde lo pusieron. Vio como un perro aulló y se le acercó -lindo perrito, lindo perrito ¿Me ayuda a…? ¡NO, ESPERA! ¡ESO NO AAAHHH!- grito aterrado cuando el perro levantó la pata e hizo sus necesidades.

-Al fin acabamos con las presentaciones- Luis suspiró aliviado desde la sala de control.

-¡MARKITZONS!- exclamó Julie aun metida en su etapa de altruismo.

-¿Por qué me tenía que tocar está loca?- Alarcón comenzó a golpear la mesa frente a él usando la cabeza -ahora podemos comenzar con las premiaciones- tomó un micrófono para que su voz se escuchara por todo el Lobby -futuras víctimas, quise decir, chicos y chicas de South Park. Se les invita a tomar asiento en el salón principal ya que los Fan Fiction Awards van a empezar. El resto de personajes sin importancia, OC y autores invitados quédense por ahí y no interrumpan.

Todos tomaron asiento. Stan, Kenny, un apestoso Eric, y Butters estaban en la fila de honor. Kyle no estaba con ellos ya que estaba hablando con Token para ver que temporada de Mi Pequeño Pony fue la mejor. El Team Craig miraba asombrado a su N amigo por lo que decía, las familias de ellos estaban en otras hileras. Más de uno estaba angustiándose por lo que iba a pasar.

-Dios santo, por favor. Que no denominen esas historias en donde nos ponen a besuquearnos entre nosotros. Por favor, todo menos eso- suplicaba Stan.

-No sé porque mierda acepté hacer esto. Ni todo el dinero del mundo puede compensar esta humillación- se quejó Damien.

-Para ustedes es fácil decirlo. Al menos canónicamente no se ha comprobado su "relación" con otros chicos y no tienen a esas locas fanáticas tras ustedes- habló Craig que trataba de mantener a raya a las Fujoshis que pedían que se besara con Tweek.

-Mientras que no me pongan con Cartman, es lo único que importa… al menos para mí- suspiró Wendy muy nerviosa.

-Y que tampoco me pongan como un puto cochino degenerado que se quiere acostar con cualquier cosa que tenga piernas- agregó Kenny con el mismo semblante.

-Pero si tú ya eres un puto cochino degenerado, McCormick- refutó Tucker.

-¡SILENCIO!- Alarcón los mandó a callar -ya saben cómo funciona el fan ficción de South Park. El 99% de los fics que existen son de romance con ustedes, así que no se sorprendan si alguna de las historias dominadas los tiene a ustedes en situaciones cursis, empalagosas y demás tipo de mariconerías- todos se tensaron por estas palabras.

-Ahora me pregunto… ¿Cómo rayos nos convencieron a participar en esto? A los maricas de Pip y Damien porque les dieron dinero ¿Pero por qué carajos el resto aceptó estar en este manicomio?- quiso saber Craig ya indignado.

-En realidad no aceptaron. Están obligados por el poder de los Slarts- le respondió Julie.

-Y si prestan atención a la entrega de premios, puede que en algún momento se les explique que es un Slart y como librarse de él- Luis sonrió con malicia.

-Alarcón, sin dudas estás enfermo de esa cabeza- Stan escupió veneno.

-Oh Stan ¡Gracias por tus halagos! No sabes cuánto significa para mí tus cumplidos- como era de esperarse, el colombiano se lo tomó de buena manera.

-¿Es que acaso no sabes cómo librarse de los Slarts? ¡Pero si te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Stan!- Julie se quejó.

-¡Pero si yo no soy el Stan que tú conoces!- fue la defensa del chico del pompón rojo.

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario…

-¡Como me carcomen estos nervios!- se quejó Robert bastante alterado.

-¡Cállate Robert!- Leslie le dio una palmada en la nuca -aún no nos toca la comedia.

-Sigo sin poder creer que vayamos a dar un premio en este club de la pestilencia- hablo Howei con una de sus mejores galas.

-Anímate, Howei. Va a ser divertido- Siouxie le palmeo un hombro.

-Tengo este discurso que será divertido- el pelinegro sacó unas hojas de papel -estoy ansioso por dar el premio al horror- sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno, ya vamos a iniciar- les avisó Alucard tras los bastidores -ustedes pueden, no me decepcionen- volvió a los camerinos.

-¡Que comiencen los Fan Fiction Awards!- anunció Luis desde la cabina de presentadores.

-¡Y que gane el más loco!- después de tanto tiempo, Julie al fin habló con cordura. Algo medio paradójico si uno se pone a analizarlo.

 _ **Nominaciones South Park Fan Fiction Awrds 2015.**_

 **AVENTURAS:**

 **¿A dónde me dirijo?- autor Jules Engel**

 **En las Vías del Mar- autor BlueCrystalDust**

 **-Karen las Tierras del Sueño- autor Alucard70**

 **ROMANCE (La categoría más esperada y querida de todas XD):**

 **Eric Donovan- autor Jva89**

 **Joven Judío- autor Kennyna**

 **Únete a mi Party- autor Pequiniez**

 **HORROR (No me hago responsable de paros cardiacos o traumas de por vida):**

 **Caótico- autor Pequiniez**

 **Los Pecados Capiyales- autor Luis Carlos**

 **La Sombra de Kadath- autor Alucard70**

 **TRAGEDIA (la misma advertencia):**

 **Mi Nombre es Timmy- autor Jva98**

 **Los Pecados Capitales- autor Luis Carlos**

 **La Sombra de Kadath- autor Alucard70**

 **COMEDIA (Mi género favorito XD):**

 **Tweek en Fanfiction- autor Haruka Hagaren**

 **¡Quiero ir a la Fiesta!- autor Viva-OurResistance**

 **Eric Donovan- autor Jva98**

 **OTRO GÉNERO:**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños, Papi- autor HikariLilium**

 **Relaciones de Familia- autor Escritora en Quiebra**

 **¿Cómo creen que serán las generaciones del mañana?- autor Luis Carlos**

 **MEJOR DRABBLE:**

 **Ventrílocuo Perfecto- autor Natsuko Rinmoshika**

 **Únete a mi Party- autor Pequiniez**

 **El Señor del Bigotito- autor Neko Noodle Anonymous**

 **MEJOR ONE-SHOT:**

 **Los Ciberfantasmas- autor Tau Kaste**

 **El Demonio Kenny- autor 1Pikachu1**

 **Los Echare de Menos- autor Luis Carlos**

 **MEJOR SHORT FIC:**

 **Karen en las Tierras del Sueño- autor Alucard70**

 **Eric Donovan- autor Jva98**

 **Lo que se dice de mí- autor Capi-Esteicy**

 **MEJOR LONG FIC:**

 **La Sombra de Kadath- autor Alucard70**

 **Los Pecados Capitales- autor Luis Carlos**

 **Deal With the Devil- autor Alanciel**

 **AUTOR VETERANO:**

 **Luis Carlos**

 **Cereal Pascual**

 **RG1998**

 **AUTOR DEL AÑO:**

 **Jva98**

 **Pequeniez**

 **Alanciel**

 **Luis Carlos**

 **MEJOR FANFICTION 2015:**

 **Eric Donovan- autor Jva98**

 **Criaturas de la Noche- autor Luis Carlos**

 **Deal With The Devil- autor Alanciel**

 **Los Ciberfantasmans- autor Tau Kaste**

 **Joven Judío- autor Kennyna**

-¡Y esas son todas las nominaciones y los candidatos! Si quieren votar por alguna de esas historias deben ir al foro South Park Hispano de Alucard. Y si no entendieron algo o no saben cómo hay que votar, pueden preguntarle tanto a él, como a Jva98, a Pequiniez, a Coyote Smith, BillCipher33 y a Fipe2. Ellos son los que mejor conocen el tema y explicaran todas sus dudas- informó el Luis Carlos -ah y por último. Si están indecisos al momento de votar… tengo algo que puede alentarlos- volvió a chequear un ojo al mostrar un farro de billetes en su bolsillo.

-Si cree que con eso ya va a tenerlos a todos en la palma de la mano, está muy equivocado- espetó Craig de manera muy desaprobatoria y mostrando el dedo medio.

 **Primer capítulo de esta historia completado el 07/03/2016.**


	2. Solo es el inicio de la Locura

**FAN FICTION AWARDS 2015**

Desde la cabina, los presentadores se encontraban sentados. Luis, usando la "gran paciencia" que posee intentaba explicarle a Julie sobre dónde están y que no debía hablar de animales mágicos, pero tenía tanto éxito como un elefante intentando alzar vuelo (Sin contar al orejón de Dumbo) no fue sino hasta que el camarógrafo comenzó a toser arduamente que los hizo volver en sí.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- el colombiano se disculpaba con el público por haberse presentado así -ahora para presentar el premio a mejor fic de Aventura y Fantasía, tenemos al inigualable, el único, el chico Jarcor que se cree malote por tener el cabello verde y un parche en el ojo: ¡SPODY!- anunció con una sonrisa falsa -¿Quién escribió esto?- preguntó alejándose del micrófono.

-Seguramente los Slarts. Todo el mundo sabe que…- cuando Julie comenzó a decir eso, los presentes que querían retirarse pusieron atención, pero entonces apareció en el escenario el Self Insert de Spody el Jarcor. Muchos suspiraron decepcionados.

Los asientos se acomodaban en dirección al atril central, todos son de rojo escarlata, en estas el fandom de South Park Hisponohablante (O sea puras chicas Yaoistas) Hablaban entre sí esperando ansiosas y se preguntaban porque ellas no habían entrado. En las primeras filas, todos los personajes con cierta relevancia en la serie miraban los premios obligados por el poder de los Slarts y hasta debajo de todo se encontraban los miembros del jurado (Al que le pueden echar la culpa en caso de que se enojen por los resultados)

Alucard, un sujeto bastante peculiar, castaño y alto, se sabe que no habla mucho, pero es el mismísimo organizador de los premios. Después está el tan querido y amado cachondo de Coyote Smith que estaba amarrado para evitar que se desnudara e hiciera una de sus tantas referencias sexuales. Y finalmente el último miembro del jurado es Fipe… que nadie conoce, pero que de alguna manera pudo estar en el jurado, y a diferencia del resto, es un chico menor de edad, muy moreno y con una cabellera pelinegra. Falta otro miembro, pero se nota que aún no aparece.

Y más al fondo de la amplia sala se encontraba una especie de segundo jurado donde se localizan miembros del foro "Malos Fics y sus Autores" tomando nota de todas las incoherencias argumentales que puedan ocurrir aquí, pero al parecer, el presentador de aquella categoría lo primero que hizo fue levantar el dedo medio a los espectadores, incluso antes de hablar.

-Vaya, cuánto tiempo- habló Spody apareciendo. Es un OC peculiar ya que lleva puesto un atuendo de ornament capucha antigua y todo combinado en tonalidades grises, junto con el parche y pelo verde revuelto que se mencionó antes. Subió al escenario seguido de la música de presentación -no pensé que volvería a escribir un fic… o leer un fic- suena el típico sonido de trasfondo indicando un mal chiste -¿Qué hice mal?-

-Nadie te conoce, nadie entiende el chiste- habló una chica del público con sinceridad.

-¿Qué no me conocen? ¡JA! Oh por favor. De seguro muchos recuerdan mi fic de South Park Z la Saga de Cemien, el de Profesora Lorde y también el de…

-¡Basta de publicidad barata!- gritó uno de los jurados, tratándose del propio Alucard.

-¿Pero saben qué? Estoy feliz de volver hacerlo- el peli-verde intentó continuar con el chiste sin conseguir resultado alguno de la audiencia -en fin… aquí están los nominados a los géneros de Aventura y Fantasía- comenzó a leer -primero que todo, nos encontramos con un autor que de seguro pocos conocen también: Jules Engel- las Yaoistas se miran desconcertadas -es un chico que escribe muy bien, pero desgraciadamente ha borrado casi todos sus fics. Sí, sí, una desgracia total, pero al menos pueden ver la única obra que le queda llamada: "¿A dónde me dirijo?" así que póngase de pie.

Desde el grupo de Yaoistas, había una pequeña sombra donde algunos chicos y chicas que no son fanáticos-as del Yaoi se garrapiñaban unos a otros, esquivando por poco los ataques de las fujoshis enardecidas, algunas los acusaban de ser "homofóbicos".

En ese grupito de autores estaba Jules Engel, que es un joven muy flaco, pálido, alto y descuidado en su apariencia. Parece que no le importaba nada y sus ojos mostraban aburrimiento.

-Se parece a uno de los góticos- comentó Craig riendo algo divertido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- todos los miembros del jurado voltearon para verlo. Varios de los presentes hicieron lo mismo, incluso los que estaban en la cabina.

-¡¿Borraste el fic con el que te nominamos?!- exclamó Alucard -normalmente estaría orgulloso. Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- quiso saber.

-Kyle lo sabe- fue la simple respuesta de él para tira tirarse de golpe en su asiento sin importarle todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

De inmediato todas las cámaras y miradas curiosas se posaron en Kyle, que dejó de hablar con Token sobre My Little Pony, y se sobresaltó por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Fue Discord quién lo obligó!- gritó con totalmente seguro, a lo que Token asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién?- la incógnita de nuevo se plantó ante la audiencia, aunque una parte de esta giro los ojos soltando un bufido de molestia y fastidio.

-¡El villano mitad dragón, mitad cabra, mitad serpiente, mitad…!- comenzó a explicar Tocken.

-Es el villano principal de My Little Pony- Julie lo interrumpió desde las bocinas del escenario.

-¡Julie, te dije que no tocaras el micrófono! ¡PRESTA PARA ACÁ!- ahora se oyó la voz de Luis.

-Cof, cof- Spody tosió para llamar la atención de la audiencia y le dio un unos golpecitos a su micrófono -¿Funciona? Probando, uno, dos, probando, probando- de nuevo intentó bromear, pero consiguió el mismo resultado -¡Oh por favor!- se exasperó -bueno. ¿Sigue siendo válida la nominación a pesar de que el fic ya no esté?- le preguntó al jurado, que después de verse entre ellos, dijeron: "NO" haciendo que los miembros del jurado de Malos Fics y sus Autores tomaran nota por esa gran pérdida de tiempo.

-Entonces la batalla de esta denominación se limita a dos participantes. Veamos al segundo fic nominado en esta categoría. Se trata de: En las vías del mar de BlueCrystalDust- al anunciar esto, de entre la audiencia se levantó una chica joven, como la mayoría de los que están presentes, muy callada, se encontraba en el grupo de Yaoistas, así que apenas podía destacarse -¿Qué dices tú? ¿No borraste tu fic tampoco, cierto?-

-N-no…- ella habló con hilo de voz, pero pudo ser escuchada por todo el escenario -¿Cómo lograron hacer esto?-

-Magia- volvió a contestar Julie por el altoparlante -eso y que los Jikipoffs tienen la habilidad de… ¡AAHH!- gritó y se pudo escuchar un forcejeo entre ella y Luis Carlos desde la cabina -¡Ah, y por cierto! caca de paloma encima de Cartman- apenas dijo eso, el culón la insultó limpiándose, y retomó su forcejeo con Alarcón.

-El fic básicamente se trata de Gregory que vuelve a su patria Inglaterra- el mencionado levantó la mirada prestando toda atención -pero con la prisa compra uno de los últimos boletos disponibles para el viaje- eso no sonaba mal para el rubio -sin esperar que su compañero de cabina se tratase de un francés adicto a los cigarrillos y…

-¡SACREBLEU!- gritó furioso el Topo sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de él y amañó con ir a pegarle con su pala.

-Calma, amigo mío- el inglés lo detuvo, pero estaba rojo de la vergüenza y coraje.

-¡OOAAHH!- esa escena fascinó a las fanáticas del Yaoi y varias les tomaron fotos.

-Como sea. El último nominado es un miembro del jurado, Alucard- Spody alzó las cejas -¿Se puede hacer eso?- lo vio fijamente. Él exclamó: "¡No me nomine ni voté por mí mismo!"

-Pero yo sí lo hice- hablaron los otros dos haciendo caso omiso a las quejas del foro de Malos Fics y sus autores que comenzaron a rechinar los dientes.

-El fic se llama Karen en las Tierras del Sueño. ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? Tiene una buena narrativa, lo dejo así. Esto está reñido ¿Quién ganará? ¿El fic de Yaoi o el de buena narración? ¡Voten ahora mismo para tener al ganador!- le aviso a la audiencia.

-¡ENSEGUIDA!- las Yaoistas tomaron sus celulares para votar, pero antes de que siquiera se abrieran los enlaces, el peli-verde volvió a hablar.

-Oh ¿Ya lo hicieron? ¡Qué rápidas son! Se cierran las votaciones- rió con ganas.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- muchas gritaron enardecidas poniéndose rojas del coraje.

-Verán, las votaciones ya fueron hechas. Por lo cual ustedes son solo espectadoras y ya no…

-¡NO NOS AVISARON!- reclamó una viéndolo con ojos de matador.

-Todas leyeron en el capítulo anterior. Así que sabían dónde había que votar y el tiempo límite para eso- él trataba de no reventar de la risa por las reacciones de todas.

-¡LO HICIERON A PROPÓSITO!- se quejó otra de las tantas chicas iracundas.

-Era un evento del foro South Park Hispano en mi cuenta. Para la próxima, todo esto se extenderá- explicó Alucard -así que cálmense. Este fue un experimento y las votaciones se dieron entre diez y quince votos por categoría- les pidió. Pero eso no calmó el fuego de la ira de todas las Yaoistas que sacaron antorchas al más puro estilo muchedumbre que intenta joder al pobre de Frankenstein.

-¡Querer historias Yaoi!- exigió Peck empuñando un tridente para paja.

-Peck, tú eres parte del foro- le recordó Julio palmeándose la cara.

-¡Bueno, pero no se enojen!- se disculpó Luis escondiéndose tras Julie temblando un poco.

-Luis. Si tienes poderes imaginarios ¿Por qué no los utilizas en este momento para que olviden eso?- quiso saber ella mirando viscamente.

-¡Buena idea, Julie! Nunca pensé que diría eso- al decir eso, él les apuntó a las fanáticas con su mano derecha siendo envuelto por un aura morada y les lanzó un rayo, y por una "mera casualidad" todas las que estaban encabronadas, se calmaron de a poco.

-Y luego se queja de que los críticos lo anden tachando de un Gary Stue y ese tipo de cosas- Craig ironizó viendo como los miembros del jurado de Malos Fics, comenzaron a echar humos.

-Ya tengo los resultados de las votaciones- Spody retomó el tema principal -el ganador del premio a mejor fic de Aventura y Fantasía es… ¡Alguien de esta habitación!- todo quedó en silencio, frente a él pasó una planta rodante, es oyó el canto de los grillos y encima de todas las personas, se formaron unas nubes con varios puntos sucesivos -me lleva la… ¿Qué debo hacer para poder sacarle aunque sea una risa por parte de estas personas?- una chica le grito que se apurara -está bien, está bien. El ganador es… ¡KAREN EN LAS TIERRAS DEL SUEÑO! ¡De Alucard70!

Los aplausos enseguida se hicieron presentes por todo el lugar. El ganador fue al escenario viendo complacido a la audiencia. A su vez Karen estaba algo avergonzada y miraba de un lado a otro ya que no esperaba que un fic en dónde ella apareciera fuera capaz de ganar, y mucho menos siendo la protagonistas.

-¿Algunas palabras que decir, Alucard?- Spody le acercó el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias por esta consideración. No estaría aquí de no ser por mi escritor favorito H.P. Lovecraft y sus charlas sobre el horror cósmico y monstruos horrendos que me inspiraron para seguir adelante. Ah, y también gracias a los que votaron por mí- después de recibir su premio, fue a tomar asiento mientras que todos le aplaudían de nuevo.

-Eso fue todo por parte de nuestro compañero Spody el Jarcor, un Self Insert que seguirá sin ser conocido. Creo que puede unirse al club de DogPoo ¿Verdad Julie?- comentó Luis Carlos.

-Descubran eso y mucho más en como los Yirmux alteran a mis cachorritos- ella seguía en su mundo totalmente ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser explicarle algo?!- Alarcón perdía la paciencia.

-Es una Lovegood- comentó de repente Hermione Granger desde atrás de él.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- se le quedó viendo un momento notando el atractivo cuerpo de Emma Wattson y… un momento ¡Solo Coyote es capaz de escribir algo como esto!

-Vine a explicar esto, ya sabe, cuando me necesiten, solo pregunten- ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Okey… bueno, Spody. Gracias por todo, ya puedes largarte del escenario- le pidió el colombiano.

-Gracias, supongo- el peli-verde iba a irse -pero ¿Esto es todo? ¿Tan pocos fics buenos de Aventura y Fantasía existen? Es un género que se puede sobreexplotar al máximo, pero lo único que hay es puros fics gay y de color rosa; y sin mencionar al tan sobrevalorado Style. Que decepción- al decir eso, volvió a encender el barril de pólvora y que el hechizo de Luis perdiera efecto.

-¡Ya lárgate, Spody!- le exigió Luis viendo como ellas volvían a preparar las antorchas. Pero los chicos de SP estaban totalmente de acuerdo con esa analogía.

-Pero antes de irme, debo decir que mentí. El verdadero ganador es…- el peli-verde hizo una pausa dramática -Yo, por estar entre todos estos esperpentos- la audiencia enseguida comenzó a tirarle tomates, huevos podridos, y demás cosas que tuvieran a mano, incluyendo la caca de paloma que le ha caído a Cartman -entes de irme, solo diré ¡Que conozco a Woody Allen!- presumió tratando de esquivar todo lo que le arrojaban.

Shelli y Trent se lo tuvieron que llevar del escenario antes de que algo malo le pasara. Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí ya que muchas autoras enardecidas se levantaron a la vez que comenzó a sonar la canción "Pequeña Serenata Nocturna de Mozart" por ninguna razón en particular.

Al llegar a Backstage, ellas lo tomaron a él por sorpresa y empezaron a golpearlo a. El dolor fue horrendo, las sillas y mesas al dar contra el él se reventaban dejando moretones sangrientos ¿Cuántas fuerza tenían todas esas chicas? Golpearon las bolas con un bate de beisbol, mejor dicho, golpearon sus bolas, después tomaron uno enrollado con alambre de púas y… ¿Se lo metieron por el culo? ¡Qué asco! Después le dieron con un cuchillo, luego un cacho de carne.

Un segundo ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué me tomé la molestia de patrocinar este fic con todas las incoherencias que tiene? Dio… ¿En qué me he metido? ¿O acaso esta es la forma en como Spody quería expresarse? Da igual, ya que le apuntaron con un arma.

-¡NO! ¡Esa no es un arma!- Julio se aterró y se tiró pecho tierra. Pero fue demasiado tarde para Spody ya que esa arma le disparó un rayo que lo convirtió en un Brony.

-¡Las burras de colores están sobrevaloradas, Spike el dragoncito es el único que merece ser reconocido por aguantarse las ganas de matar al Pony morado!- pese a haber sido "bronizado" su terquedad sigue intacta, lo que causó un alboroto entre los Bronys del público ganándose una segunda golpiza con métodos más ridículos que la primera. Incluso Kyle y Token severamente ofendidos, tomaron a Peck, le voltearon el vestido revelando unos boxers de hombre (No pregunten porque) y la lanzaron hacia Spody.

-Luis, recuérdame no volver a invitar a ese- pidió Alucard observando la situación.

Todos sin excepción guardaron un minuto de silencio por su hermano caído. Las chicas, ya más tranquilas por la golpiza que le dieron, volvieron a sus asientos sonriendo satisfechas.

-Solo una pregunta… ¡¿Cómo es posible que sacaran el Bronitizador de su escondite 110% seguro y aprueba de fallas?!- exigió saber Julio indignado.

Peck comenzó a chiflar de manera nerviosa y ver de un lado a otro arreglándose el vestido y susurró un: "Yo no sé" e hizo memoria.

 _Mientras comían chimichangas, Julio y Peck veían la presentación de Spody tras camerinos._

 _-No puede ser, hizo mofa sobre el Chrisgory y Grestopher. Me agrada ese tipo- el chico sonrió._

 _-A mí no tanto, pero Meh, está en su derecho- su amiga reprochó -cuida mi plato, voy al baño- la joven se levantó de su asiento, descendiendo unos 10 centímetros pues los pies de la silla son más altos que sus piernas._

 _No se dio cuenta que una súper fanática del Yaoi la escuchaba de cerca y se sintió traicionada por aquel comentario tan hiriente que había hecho. Así que se le ocurrió un plan para sacar del juego a las Anti-Yaoistas._

 _-Hola N3ko ¿Qué haces en esos arbustos falsos?- Julio la saludó con toda calma._

 _-¿Yo? Nada, nada- aseguró ella levantándose y se frotaba el cuello -solo… ¡Buscaba el baño! Sí, eso es lo que hacía- sonrió nerviosamente y cerró los ojos._

 _-El de chicas está por ahí- señaló el joven -el de las fujoshis por allá, el de los agéneros por ahí, el de los bisexuales allá en la esquina, el de los indefinidos…- le indicó todos los tipos de baños que hay._

 _-Ah… gracias- ella fue a la misma dirección que tomó Peck, llegando al baño que decía: "para enanos y duendes" y se tuvo que agachar apenas entrando a duras penas._

 _-¿Quién anda por ahí?-preguntó Peck debido a que apagaron las luces del baño._

 _-Soy yo, Butters- N3ko a duras penas pudo lograr imitar la voz del rubio._

 _-¿Butters? ¿En serio?- ella casi se cayó del retrete debido a la emoción._

 _-Sí… oye, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste en la Alfombra Roja y acepto salir contigo- casi le dio un infarto de la emoción al oír eso -solo debes darme una prueba de amor como… tu sostén por ejemplo- apenas dijo esto, la puerta del cubículo en donde Peck estaba se abrió de golpe y saltó sobre ella sin tener el sostén puesto y…._

-¡YA BASTA!- gritó Peck para que no se siguiera mostrando ese suceso -¡Nadie debe saber que ocurrió ahí!- estaba roja de la vergüenza y del coraje. Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí deseando con toda su alma tener el arma desmemorizadora de Gravity Falls en aquel momento.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Después de esa información innecesaria…- Luis tomó la palabra -seguimos con la siguiente categoría que es nada más y nada menos, para el deleite de las fanáticas, de Romance- apenas dijo eso, las Yaoistas enseguida gritaron, chiflaron y aplaudieron de la emoción -ah diablos… acabemos con esto lo más pronto posible; abran paso a las presentadoras más lindas del lugar. Una es morena, de buen cuerpo y con grandes tetas, la otra es exactamente igual de candente y sensual. Son las respectivas novias de Coyote y yo ¡Isabel y Amanda!-

Una mujer hermosa fue hasta la tarima usando un traje que apenas cubría las partes más importantes del cuerpo ya que lamentablemente fan ficción nos banea a todos de una patada si insinuamos cosas en plan 1313. No hacía falta decir que casi todos los varones de la audiencia comenzaron a soltar chorros de babas y cierto "amiguito" comenzó a florecer; excepto los Bronies porque ellos seguían hablando de lo suya, mejor dejar que sean felices.

-Buenas noches señoras y señores. Nos alegramos de estar aquí- Isabel habló con acento… ¿Aleman? Tiene una tiara de diamantes rosas en la cabeza, otros diamantes que circulaban alrededor de sus tetas, un prendedor hecho de ese mismo material asegurando sus pezones y un collar también de diamantes que envolvía sus caderas (Pese a que estaba prácticamente desnuda)

-Espero que fan ficción no nos expulse por esto- susurró Julio con cierto temor.

-En realidad soy yo el que debe estar preocupado al patrocinar esto- comentó Luis Carlos.

-Esto ya no me parece tan mala idea después de todo- Kenny se sobaba su zona íntima.

Pese a todo, las Yaoistas apoyaban totalmente las vestimentas de ella ya que "de ninguna manera" denigraba a la mujer y eran libres de usar las prendas que se les dieran la gana y blablablá.

-Ahora, los nominados para el mejor fic de Romance…- Isabel comenzó a leer.

Uno de los camarógrafos hizo ZOOM en sus senos porque aquella toma era la apreciación de la naturaleza evolutiva y sus excelentes dotes que nos brinda el placer de la vida diaria. Eventualmente llegaron a los Mods de fan ficción y fueron censurados por lo que se tendrá que pagar una multa de 10 chelines y 6 peniques, 27 nuevos solos, 14 pesos, 6 galeones con dos sickles y un dólar con 50 centavos de euro… pero por suerte no borraron el fic ya que de lo contrario, nadie podría leer esta locura tan aberrante.

-Este… aquí dice que de nuevo debe caerle caca de paloma a Eric Cartman- ella dijo esto extrañada para que eventualmente eso le sucediera al panzón que se levantó de su silla para corretear a Julio que comenzó a gritar: "Seguridad, seguridad, Jabba el Hut me persigue" cosa que causó más risas -muy bien… los nominados son…- quiso retomar el asunto.

-¡¿Por qué a ella no le dicen nada por cómo va vestida pero a mí sí cuando estuve en la Alfombra Roja?!- se quejó Bebe bastante enfadada. Tanto por ese detalle, como por ver como ella se ganaba toda la atención de los jóvenes.

-¡CÁLLESE PERRA SUCIA!- le gritaron varias Yaoistas en coro tirándoles bolitas de papel.

-Cómo iba diciendo…- Isabel ya se incomodó -el primer dominado es Eric Donovan del autor Jva98- Julio sonrió ampliamente -no lo he visto, pero supongo que está bueno ¿Verdad?- Clyde y el culón, que fue "tranquilizado" gritaron un rotundo "NO" en contraste con sus padres protagonistas de ese fic que se vieron avergonzados -el siguiente dominado es Joven Judío por , mejor conocida como Kennyna- intentó mostrar una pierna, pero para no tener que pagar de nuevo esa gran cantidad de dinero, Luis usó sus poderes mentales para cubrir esa extremidad.

-¿Es un fic Style?- preguntaron las Yaoistas entusiasmadas, a lo que ella dijo: "Y con un Candy".

-¡SIIIII!- el grito de emoción que ella soltó pudo escucharse no solo por la Tierra, sino por los confines más lejanos de todo el universo.

-¿Qué Manglar fue eso?- quiso saber uno de los habitantes del planeta Manglar.

-Luke, yo soy tu padre- a su vez, Darth Vader reveló la sorprendente y cruda verdad que se ha vuelto una frase icónica del mundo del cine y que nadie se esperó cuando la dijo.

-¡NOOO!- gritó su hijo siendo interrumpido por el grito de las fanáticas -¿Y eso que fue?-

-No losé, pero presiento que proviene de una energía poderosa y oscura que supera mi propio poder y el de la Fuerza…- pese a su tono de voz, se escuchó cierta preocupación -bueno ¿En que habíamos quedado?- volvió a su escena legendaria.

-Ah cierto- Luke se aclaró la garganta -¡NOOOOO!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido que no me deja dormir…?- se quejó Cthullu desde R´lyeh removiéndose en la pila de rocas en las que estaba dormido -ya no respetan el sueño de las deidades malignas…

Regresando a la entrega de premios, todos los que tuvieron la mala suerte de oír ese grito se sobaban los oídos sumamente adoloridos y a muchos les salía sangre de ahí.

-No puedo oír ni mi propia voz…- Coyote estaba mareado y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-El otro nominado es…- Amanda tomó los papeles de Isabel e intentó quitarse el sostén.

-¡NO! ¡Harás que cancelen mi cuenta!- Luis reaccionó rápido e hizo que un traje de látex rojo la cubriera, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia a ella y a Isabel.

-Oh diablos, nunca he probado experiencias lésbicas- Julie se asustó -le preguntaré a mis Snorlacks de cuerno arrugado- no perdió tiempo en decir una de sus incoherencias. Luis se exasperó y apuró a Amanda para que dijera al otro nominado.

-Únete a Mí Party. De Pequeniez… solo tengo que decir que ese fue el segundo fic en poner a Kyle Brony- muchas Yaoistas vomitaron al instante -tranquilas, su pareja es Rebecca y bueno, es corto. Yo recomiendo que lo lean- sugirió.

-Claro que no lo leerán. Si no tiene Yaoi, no se tomaran la molestia- dijo Julio resentido.

-Oye, es que tus fics son unas putas bestias. Digo, superan las 20 mil palabras- Peck lo animó.

-¿Solo eso? ¡PURF!- Luis le hizo mofa -vamos Julio, te creí capaz de hacer más.

-¡¿Es un reto acaso?!- el otro no se lo tomó muy bien.

-¡Chicos, chicos! Luego tienen su pelea de testosterona- Peck los detuvo poniéndose en medio, cosa difícil tomando en cuenta su diminuta estatura -por ahora solo concéntrense en el ganador.

-Está bien- hablaron al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y el fic ganador es… ¡JOVEN JUDÍO POR KENNYNA!- cuando se anunció esto, las Yaoistas de nuevo gritaron de la emoción ya que un fic Yaoi le ganó a historias Hetero. Pero para evitar otro dolor de oídos, Luis las encerró en un campo de fuerza morado, incluyendo a algunos desafortunados autores no Yaoistas como Jules por ejemplo.

Pero desgraciadamente ese campo no iba a resistir por más tiempo los gritos de todas ellas, se reventó como un cristal y la onda sonora hizo que explotaran las cabezas de muchos invitados.

-Oh mierda…- Luis se horrorizo por eso y se limpió la sangre que le cayó encima.

-Eso no es nada, puedo repararlo en un segundo gracias al poder del Deus Ex Machine- apareció Felix el Reparador dando un salto para llegar al lugar del suceso -vaya, este sí que es un problema muy serio- sonrió como si nada.

-Si con problema serio te refieres a que murió el 99% del fandom de South Park con ese grito, si podríamos considerar esto como un problema menor- comentó uno de los integrantes del jurado de Malos Fics y sus Autores ya que eso le valía un gorro.

-Está bien, solo abran la parte superior del techo y con un martillazo lo repararé todo- aseguró el reparador empuñando su martillo.

-Oh Dios… ¿Por qué a mí?- Alucard se lamentaba de nuevo por haber ideado los Fan Fiction Awards sin tener idea de quién escribiría el guión y cada una de las estupideces que ocurren.

Felix el Reparador saltó hasta la parte superior de lo que quedaba del campo, provocando aquel ruido de las máquinas Arcade, y empuñó en lo alto su martillo, pero Luis desenfocó su energía en un círculo pequeño haciendo que una ráfaga de sonido puro saliera disparada hacia la capa de ozono y accidentalmente le arrancara la piel del rostro a Felix.

Volviendo al espacio exterior, Luke navegaba el interior de la Estrella de la Muerte en su pequeña nave y apuntó justo al punto débil de la estación especial e hizo que sus disparos ingresaran por esa apertura, pero nada sucedió. Iba a reportar que la misión falló, pero el grito de las Yaoistas llegó hasta la gran nave redonda y la hizo explotar.

-¡ALTO!- gritó Kevin Stoley haciendo que todo se pusiera en pausa como en una película -todo esto está mal- tomó un marcador rojo y en la pantalla hizo un círculo alrededor de la Estrella de la Muerte como si se tratara de un pizarrón -para empezar, esto ocurrió antes de la revelación de Darth Vader, pero este fue el segundo grito de las fujoshis, por lo que esta referencia debió haber ocurrido antes de la primera- señaló el error de la coherencia argumental (como si existiera)

-Buen intento, niño- se escuchó una voz estridente y una llama roja con negro salió desde el lado contrario de la pantalla -hola, soy Kuzco- se presentó a la audiencia.

-Lo lamento, llama parlante. Pero no importa que explicación tengas, esta es una inconsistencia terrible. Voy a bajarle el salario a mi criado por tremenda estupidez.

-Niño, se nota que no te han enseñado anatomía básica- la llama le quitó el marcador rojo.

-Creo que te refieres a astronomía- Kevin lo corrigió.

-Mira- pero él lo ignoró y la cámara cambió como diapositiva de Power Point mostrando el Sistema Solar y al final la Estrella de la Muerte -cuando el primer grito salió de la Tierra a la velocidad del sonido estándar, lo cual provocó que llegara hasta este punto- señaló con el marcador haciendo una X en donde Luke y Vader se habían enfrentado -con su velocidad estándar. Pero el segundo grito rompió la velocidad del sonido y utilizó la Ley Kuzco entrando en un agujero negro donde tomaron asiento y sirvieron algunas tazas de café cósmico con la Osa Mayor, fue divertido…

-¿Qué?- Kevin se extrañó ya que esperaba una explicación racional y coherente, no esa burrada.

-Y por eso llegó antes a la Estrella de la Muerte- aclaró Kuzco como si estuviera explicando que 2+2 son 4 -caminó lento…- apuntó a la gráfica del primer grito -camino Kuzco- señaló ahora el segundo grito -como ves, has sido vencido por el gran y todo poderoso Kuzco. Envíame una postal, espera, mejor no lo hagas. No eres tan interesante como yo- aseguró dándose vuelta a la vez que unos lentes negros caían sobre sus ojos y la canción Turn Down For What? Se escuchaba de fondo.

-Pero si nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido, además…- Kevin iba a alegar, pero esa cosa le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar dejando por concluido ese tema.

Regresando de nuevo a la entrega de premios, Felix el Reparador cayó muerto con su cara desgarrada, su martillo resbaló entre sus dedos y al tocar el piso creó una intensa luz que iluminó la sala y la esfera morada que fue rota se reparara y junto a ella, cada persona que murió estaba sana y en una sola pieza sin ningún signo de daño alguno.

-He visto cosas raras, pero esto…- susurró Alucard -por un carajo ¡Contrólense!- pidió.

-Que la autora ganadora pase al frente y reciba su premio- pidió Isabel acariciando sus atributos.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por mí!- agradeció Kennyna -la verdad, quería ver reflejado la realidad de esta pareja tan famosa y como es representada en un contexto social realista, o sea, si las reglas de los judíos fueran aplicadas para Kyle, provocando que este tenga severos problemas pues su religión no acepta a los gays y…

-¡Se acabó el tiempo!- la interrumpió Luis desde la cabina -terminemos rápido con la maldita sección de horror y eso solo en este capítulo. Ah cielos, mi pobre cabeza…- se tomó una pastilla.

-Pero si tú no fuiste el que escribió este capítulo- se quejaron los miembros del equipo de escritura (O sea Julio y Peck)

-Sí, pero tener que leer esto y editarlo para que lo suba a mi cuenta es algo agotador. En especial si tengo que aguantar las quejas de los críticos que dicen que nosotros nos damos mucho crédito y ese tipo de cosas- el pelinegro se sobó la frente -iniciemos con la categoría de horror antes de que alguno de esos dos tontuelos me mate.

Detrás del escenario, el pequeño Howie Lovecraft estaba nervioso. Le tocaba su turno, pero no creía que lograría permanecer concentrado.

-No sé porque me metí en esta casa de locos incultos, analfabetas y esbirros de la clase más baja de todas- se quejó el niño mirando de un lado a otro muy enojado.

-El poder de los… ¿Cómo los llamó esa chica? ¿Slarts?- se le acercó una chica de pelo muy revuelto y animada comenzó a hablar alegre en contraste al semblante pesimista que él poseía. Ambos fueron al podio para anunciar a los nominados al mejor fic de Horror.

-El miedo es la emoción más antigua de la humanidad- debido a su voz aguda, muchos no lo entendían del todo bien, en especial porque no se presentó. Además, su diseño no se parecía al de ningún personaje de South Park o anime; más bien al de una caricatura estilo Padrinos Mágicos.

Pero sin que nadie supiera, el rayo Bronitizador que Luis Carlos había accionado por accidente en el capítulo pasado, llegó hasta el espacio siguiendo su camino en línea recta hasta que chocó contra un satélite que le hizo revotar y regresar a la Tierra.

-… y el más poderoso de los miedos, es el miedo a lo desconocido…- Howie seguía dando su discurso hasta que ese rayo le cayó encima interrumpiéndolo haciendo que se estremeciera, y luego de rascarse la cabeza, vio lo que tenía anotado -¿Quién escribió esto?- se confundió.

-Fuiste tú, Howie- su compañera rió un poco. La audiencia comenzó a cuchichear diciendo: "¿Ese es HP Lovecraft joven?" -dijiste que ibas a traer algo de seriedad a este antro de comedia y romanticismo barato- le recordó.

-¡Pero esto es espantoso!- él se horrorizó al ver cada una de sus notas sintiendo como un yunque le caía encima al más puro estilo coyote de los Looney toons.

-Oh no… por favor que no haga el ridículo, por favor que no haga el ridículo. Todos menos él- le rezaba a todos los Santos que ese rayo no le hubiera afectado como a Token y Kyle.

-Habla de seres con tentáculos y otras dimensiones. Además del miedo como detonante de las emociones más profundas del hombre ¡Esto es indignante! Es el amor, la amistad y los Ponys rosados lo que acabará moviendo el mundo y purificando el corazón de la humanidad hacia un futuro mejor- para su desgracia, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

La compañera de él se le quedó viendo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, lo cual habría sido menos extraño tomando en cuenta que él era ese famosísimo creador de Cthullu y demás bestias tan horribles y espantosas, que no pueden ser mencionadas aquí.

-No puedo seguir con esto, continúa tú, Siouxie- Howie le dio la palabra a su compañera, sacó de su esmoquin una pluma rosada y comenzó a tachar partes de su discurso.

-Eso sí que fue extraño- Luis se rascó la nuca -¿Por cuánto más seguiremos con esto, Julio?- él solo se encogió de hombros respondiendo: "Yo que sé".

-Si así lo quieres, Howie… para no alargar más esto- Siouxie tomó el sobre y lo abrió -para el mejor fic de Horror tenemos como nominados a…- no puso seguir hablando ya que él regresó luego de haber terminado de tachar lo que no le gusto de su discurso.

-Lamento mucho nuestro tan poco formal presentación- se disculpó ante el público -mi nombres es Howard Philips Lovecraft; provengo de mi querida Providence, ciudad costera y debo admitir con vergüenza que he pecado. Lo sé, un insulto para Dios que sigo sin creer, yo amaba a las criaturas con tentáculos y nombres estúpidamente complicados, cosa que ustedes hoy en día lo mercantilizan con el acto profano y llaman Hentai.

-No olvides que abusan de las T y H- le recordó Siouxie aprovechando la situación.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar eso? Gracias por recordármelo, mi querida amiga. Pero descuiden, he visto la luz, la verdadera revelación, el motivo de nuestra existencia y para lo que existimos en este universo- a varios de los presentes les estaba encantando su bello discurso, pero los que eran adeptos a los cuentos de Lovecraft, necesitaban unas nuevas mandíbulas ya que las suyas ya habían caído contra el piso de la impresión por oír esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-He visto que los arcoíris de muchos colores esconden la felicidad de Equestria donde los Ponys mandan y la sociedad arcaica se declara en la magia del amor y el poder de la amistas- a la vez que decía eso, un cuervo antropomorfo sentado en una chimenea, con una butaca, una pijama morada de rayas, un libro en su regazo y fumando una pipa comenzó a graznar.

-Insensatos, han alterado el orden natural de las cosas ¡AAAHHH!- antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, ese ser se transformó en un cuervo más pequeño y se colocó sobre el hombro de un tipo con ropa negra fina y bigotito que desapareció con un solo batido de mano.

-Se preguntaran ustedes ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la premiación? Permítanme contestarles, que a pesar de que el horror prevalezca en el corazón de muchas personas, la magia de la amistad siempre perdurará y nos ayudará a encontrar la luz al final del día cuando las sombras dominen, sobre todo, si es abrazando un Pony de peluche- Kyle y Token eran los que aplaudían y chiflaban más fuerte de entre todos los que estaban encantados con sus relatos, pero otros estaban a punto de vomitar hasta las tripas, en especial Alucard.

-Y ahora los fan fics nominados para la categoría de Horror, Sobrenatural y Suspenso- Siouxie tomó la palabra tratando de no reventar de la rosa -el primero es una de nuestras queridas amigas que tiene un corazón y valentía demasiado grandes para su diminuto cuerpo y logró anteponer ante su alma de fics homosexuales- los chicos hicieron una mueca al oír esto -y que tentó a la suerte probando una temática que impactó a cierto sector de la audiencia. Me refiero a Pequiniez o Peck y su fic Caótico-

-¡JODER!- ella se levantó dando y mandó saludos con las manos. Las fujoshis la alaban.

-Para el segundo nominado tenemos un fan fic de uno autor bastante conocido y moreno- Howie hizo una mueca de desagrado debido a que su racista alma de 10 años proclamaba denigrar al latino que iba a mencionar -y que ha llegado lejos gracias a su dedicación y grandes hazañas, además de aprovechar el poder del amor gay- hizo pausa poniendo otra mueca -y la amistad co-fraternal; aunque en este caso particular demostró una amplia crueldad con los personajes al grado de… de matarlos- comenzó a llorar y se secó las lágrimas para poder seguir -de formas poco alentadoras, por no decir grotescas y algunas anatómicamente improbables.

-¡Ve al grano maldita sea!- le exigió Alarcón ya exasperado por tanta cháchara.

-Me refiero por supuesto a Luis Carlos y su fic Los Pecados Capitales- cayó de bruces al piso al oír eso, pero enseguida se repuso y sonrió ansiosamente creyendo que ya tenía el premio asegurado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Howie?- Siouxie se preocupó por la salud mental de él (la poca que le queda)

-De maravilla, mi querida Siouxie, de maravilla- aseguró él con una sonrisa rara de su parte.

-Si tú lo dices…. Y finalmente, el tercer nominado para esta categoría entra un fic bastante lindo sobre Primogenios y dioses de tu mitología que tanto anhelas y te encanta, Howie.

-Si no son Ponys rosados, no me interesa. O también si son blancos, soy flexible.

-Eso dices tú… ah y por cierto, casi se me olvidaba ¿Quién de todos es Eric Cartman?- apenas dijo esto, el mencionado se puso un bigote falso y un sombrero Mexicano.

-¿Eric Cartman? ¿Quién es ese? Yo soy Juan Paco Pedro de la Mar- habló con acento mexicano -yo no conocer a ese tal Eric, pero de seguro debe tratarse de un chico muy apuesto.

-Buen intento, mojón gordo imbécil. Pero tú eres el único con esa talla de camiseta- refutó Kyle.

-¡No me digas así, rata judía colorada!- le gritó enfurecido -Oh no- se dio cuenta de que la cagó.

-Bueno, aquí dice algo sobre unas palomas que defecan sobre ti- una paloma le cagó de nuevo.

-¡Odiaré por mi toda mi vida a ese puto Mehichango de mierda!- maldijo el panzón.

-¡No soy un Chango!- contradijo Julio golpeándose el pecho varias veces con los puños como un gorila para luego comer una banana y rascarse una axila -está bien, si soy un chango; pero no porque sea mexicano- avisó soltando un grito de mono como advertencia.

-El fic en cuestión es La Sombra de Kadath de Alucard- cuando Siouxie dijo esto, varias de las Yaoistas exclamaron "¿Otra vez?" incomodando de nuevo al mencionado -El problema es que esa categoría es muy poco usada en el fan ficción de South Park y de los pocos que hicieron un fic así y lo completaron, dando como casualidad que la mayoría estaban en el foro South Park Hispano, suscríbanse- hizo una publicidad luego de haber explicado ese punto -tenemos Packs con C… un segundo ¿Qué es un CP?- quiso saber, uno de los trabajadores le susurró al oído -¡GUÁCALA! ¡Que asquerosos son en estos tiempos modernos!- no quiso seguir con eso.

-Entonces me toca a mí continuar y decir al ganador- Howie tomó la palabra -pero no se les olvide que todos somos ganadores solo por participar y sonreír día a día- Alucard se golpeó varias veces la cabeza contra la mesa del jurado lamentándose una y otra vez por haber sugerido esta idea.

-Y el ganador es… ¡CAÓTICO DE PEQUINIEZ!- las fanáticas comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo.

-¡¿Gané yo?!- le pequeñuela no podía creer eso -¡GANÉ YO, VIVA!- eufórica fue a recibir su premio.

-¡DEMONIOS!- Luis se enfureció tanto, que de un golpe reventó en miles de pedazos la cabina.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, GRACIAS!- Peck estaba que lloraba de la felicidad apegando a su cuerpo, la estatuilla de los Fan Fiction Awards -no habría podido hacer esto sin mi desayuno diario y sin las palomas, y hablando de estas…

-¡NO!- Eric quiso correr, pero a pesar de que sus pies se movían rápidamente creando una nube de polvo, no se movía de su lugar y solo generaba sonidos caricaturescos y una paloma apareció como un piloto de avión y descendió en picada tal cual héroe de guerra y le apunto a su objetivo preparando su munición y dando justo en el blanco, la boca de él, haciendo que varias personas hicieran el saludo militar hasta que Peck saltó y se la comió de un bocado.

-Doble premio- se relamió los labios causando que más de uno la viera atónito o aterrado.

-No cabe duda de porque ganaste el premio al mejor fic de Horror, mira como mataste a ese pobre animal- Howie se lamentó y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, damas y caballeros- anunció Luis cuando se le pasó el coraje -pasará un periodo de unos cuantos días de receso mientras alistamos todo para las siguientes categorías. Así que si quieren votar, háganlo mediante el foro South Park Hispano de Alucard, y si tienen dudas al respecto, pueden pedirle ayuda al personal. Excepto a Julie que está bien loca.

-¡SLARTS!- la aludida gritó e intento devorar el altoparlante.

-¡Que alguien nos diga como librarnos de toda esta mierda!- exigieron los chicos de South Park.

Tras bambalinas, Howie u Siouxie celebraban por haber terminado aquella tarea a la vez que el chico entonaba canciones sobre amor y amistad que su amiga reconoció como del dichoso programa de Ponys del que tanto han estado hablando.

-¿Ponys rosas? ¿Amor y amistad?- se quejó una voz detrás de Howie y de entre las sombras, salió el mismo tipo de traje elegante negro sobre el que cuervo se había parado antes.

-Lo siento, señor Poe. He visto la luz al final del túnel. Dejaré de escribir cosas horribles y desde ahora hablaré de la belleza del amor, el compañerismo y la amistad en mundos de fantasías lleno de colores pastel- el hombre gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-Pensé que dirías eso. No me dejas más alternativa que darte una lección sobre verdadero romanticismo americano ¡Plutón sobre él!- le ordenó a su cuervo que se arrojó sobre el chico graznando: "¡Nunca más! O ¡Insensatos!".

-¡No en los ojos, no!- el chico corría de un lado a otro para tratar de escapar del cuervo que le estaba picando la cabeza.

-¿Esto es necesario, señor Poe?- le preguntó Siouxie preocupada por su pobre amigo.

-Por supuesto. Me lo agradecerán después- le aseguró sonriendo de medio lado.

-Y todo esto por culpa de mi estúpida idea- Alucard volvió a lamentarse, tenía la frente roja por tantos golpes y se desmayó cuando su cuerpo no le pudo dar para más.

 **Segundo capítulo de esta historia completado el 23/03/2016.**

 **Notas de autor de Jva98 (Julio): Okey, se siente raro escribir para que Luis lo publique, pero bueno XD. Sobre el tema de porqué la premiación de Spody duró más, es que ahí se presentaron las dinámicas de cómo se harían los Fan Fiction Awards.**

 **Yo no escribí todo, pero sí una gran parte, así que si se sienten ofendidos-as, con mucho gusto recibo golpes, insultos y ataques de epilepsia. No le echen toda la culpa a Luis ya que en realidad no hizo nada y solo fue el encargado de patrocinar toda esta locura (Es tan inocente como las santas palomas que le tiran mierda a Cartman XD)**

 **Por cierto, gracias al Guest anónimo que nos llamó egocéntricos y no tuvo el valor de decirnos eso dando la cara. Si él o ella no me hubiera inspirado para seguir con esto. Así que ya saben, cada insulto colabora para que siga escribiendo esto ;D**

 **Y para los quieren hacerme sufrir, lean el review que dejó ValenFujoshi para que se deleiten con mi sufrimiento (Ahí va mi dignidad y algo más) y espero que el siguiente capítulo no vuelva a superar las 7 mil palabras (Mis dedos, mis pobres y adorables dedos)**


	3. ¿Como es posible que sigamos vivos?

**FAN FICTION AWARDS 2015**

En la cabina destrozada, estaba Julie hablando por el altoparlante sobre una criatura mágica, para el medio tiempo. La criatura eran tan ridícula y sin sentid que algunos sospechaba que ni siquiera existía. Incluso el narrador y el que patrocina esto, a su vez una chica le explicaba a las fujoshis ardiendo a la vez que presumía su premio.

-La verdad es que nadie aceptó venir por las buenas, simplemente los obligamos porque tenemos esta cosa llamada "vida real" y podemos hacer lo que queramos. DogPoo solo quiere venir por la relevancia- se trataba de Peck, mientras comía un bocadillo de paloma y daba un sorbo a su copa.

-De hecho, miren, puedo usar este poder para sacar dinero de la nada- hizo que en una mano apareciera un gran fajo de billetes -y así obtengo Yaoi prácticamente gratis. Es genial porque en la vida real no tengo ni para un pan. Glup- Parecía que se estaba poniendo en nota -¡Y lo mejor de todo es que puedo hacer Bullying a gente más alta que yo!- y por arte de magia, le cayó caca de paloma a Cartman.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!- chillón el panzón tan enfurecido como las veces anteriores.

-Porque sí- respondió ella con toda calma, que al tomar tanto de su copa, se tambaleaba -además, tengo un premio, tengo un premio…- canturreaba.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Alucard se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia Julio, que miraba celoso el premio de Peck, y se encontraban cerca de la primera fila.

-Tengo un premio, tengo un premio- Peck seguía fanfarroneando y le sacó la lengua a Julio. Las fujoshis notaron que ya no le iban a dar más información y quisieron irse, pero no podían; era como si algo las obligara a estar ahí.

Julio seguía sin hacerle caso a lo que ella decía y solo enfocaba su mirada en el premio. Y no era el único ya que desde la demacrada cabina, Luis miraba a través de unos binoculares ese trofeo. Sabía que era suyo por derecho propio, debía ser suyo a como der lugar.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo, Luis Carlos Alarcón, haya perdido ante Peck? ¿Qué hice mal?- se preguntaba a sí mismo ardiendo del coraje.

-Ah, hola Alucard- Peck lo saludó muy contenta -¿Saludo de ganador de premios?- puso la estatuilla en frente de él.

-No. De hecho, vine a hablar con ustedes seriamente- apenas dijo eso, Luis apareció a su lado.

-¡SÍ! ¡Díselos, Alucard! ¡DÍSELOS!- el colombiano lo alentaba.

-¿De qué quieren hablar?- quiso saber Julio aun viendo fijamente el premio.

-La comedia ridícula de ambos está llegando a niveles exorbitantes. En serio, miren lo que le hicieron a Howie- se quejó él con mucha molestia.

¡Nunca más!- gritaba el cuervo mientras picoteaba aún más fuerte a Howie, aun detrás del escenario, y este estaba en el piso abrazando sus piernas meciéndose lentamente y se chupaba el pulgar derecho -¡INSENSATO!- intentó picarle los ojos.

-Señor Poe ¿No cree que ya fue suficiente?- volvió a preguntar Siouxie todavía preocupada por él.

-Veamos- el alma de ese amargado dejó de jugar con los fantasmas del resto de escritores literarios muertos hasta la fecha -Plutón, vuelve- le ordenó al avechucho que se paró en su hombro graznando, pero Howie seguía meciéndose en su lugar.

-No volveré a ser un insensato… nunca más… no Ponys… nunca más- repetía él una y otra vez.

-Sí, creo que fue suficiente castigo. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Vámonos joven hechicera- Poe le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo a Hermione, que luego de sonrojarse, correspondió el gesto y desaparecieron en una espiral de sombras y dolor.

Regresando con los Garys Sues, quiero decir, con los OC y Self-Insert…

-¿Lo vieron? ¡A eso me refería! La comedia de ambos tiene que suavizarse. A este ritmo destruirán la propia realidad- refutó Alucard haciendo una mueca de desagrado por lo que le pasó a Howie.

-Ya la destruí como cuatro veces- dijo Julio despreocupado.

-Ah sí. Aún recuerdo cuando Tweek…- Peck no pudo seguir hablando al sentir la mirada de Alucard -¿Qué? A mí no me mires. Para empezar, yo no estoy escribiendo este diálogo.

-Puf. Miren ustedes dos, van a parar de escribir idioteces ahora mismo- les ordenó con tono firme.

-¡SÍ!- Luis estaba contento ya que no tenía que seguir editando tanta mierda que ni entendía.

-Y van a comenzar a hacer una comedia más simplona y barata como la de Luis.

-¡EXACTAMENE…! Un momento ¿Qué?- el colombiano se demoró un poco en captar esto.

-Una comedia simple, que de gracia, pero no pase las expectativas. Necesitamos eso para ganar audiencia- al decir eso, Alarcón se quejó diciendo "¡OYE!" -y basta de tanta caca de paloma.

-¡ADORO A ESE TIPO!- Eric dio un salto de la alegría. Dando aire a un nuevo posible Shipping de Alucard-Cartman; algo medio peculiar y atemorizante cabe decir.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?- Julio se cruzó de brazos no muy feliz por esas peticiones.

-¡TE LO ACABO DE DECIR!- le gritó Diego ya perdiendo la gran compostura que posee.

-Ah… espera, al rato lo discutimos ya que ahora va a empezar la segunda parte de los premios- el joven lo ignoró con todo descaro -¡PRESÉNTALOS LUIS!- exigió.

-¿Qué, ya?- Alarcón miró de un lado a otro confundido, hasta que finalmente una cámara lo enfocó -¡AH HOLA! Sean bienvenidos de nuevo después de estos pequeños cortes comerciales.

-Esta vez más locos- agrego Julie al fin recordando algo de lo que se trata la premiación -casi tanto como los Warnutizas, unas extrañas criaturas que viven en el ártico y les gusta jugar con…- y de nuevo sale con sus rarezas alejándose de lo la rodea.

-En fin, la semana pasada tuvimos de ganadores directamente a Karen de las Tierra del Sueño echa por Alucard, Joven Judío por Kennyna y finalmente Caótico de Peqeniez. Pero esta semana nos tocan buens categorías las cuales serían… Tragedia, Comedia y finalmente Otros Géneros; estén listos o no, iniciaremos con la tragedia y la locura, y debido a la falta de OC, el premio al mejor fic de Tragedia será anunciado por la presentadora de la Alfombra Roja, la desquiciada amante del Slash, las palomas y papas pringles, y que todos ustedes conocen y más de uno le tiene envidia y ganas de aplastarla con el zapato: Peck- las Yaoistas al oír eso, empiezan a refunfuñar y a quejarse.

La chica tan pequeña como un gnomo fue al escenario, haciendo que las cámaras tuvieran que bajar para poder enfocar a duras penas su cabeza, lo mismo hacia la audiencia que no podía verla bien, y tuvieron que darle un banquillo alto para estar a la altura del micrófono.

-No es necesaria tanta presentación. Ya todos saben quién soy yo- sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡UNA ZORRA!- le gritó el culón justo antes de que le cayera caca de paloma en la boca. Eso hizo reír mucho a la pitufa que desdobló el sobre de los nominados.

-Bien, bien ¿Me toca la tragedia? Ja, que me van a recordar solo por cosas malas en estos Fan Fiction Awards- se quejó -pero recuerden que también hago comedia, romance y Yaoi- sonrió.

-¿Qué el Yaoi y el romance no es el mismo género solo que gay?- preguntó Wendy -además de ser un cliché estúpido.

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron las fanáticas del Yaoi y todas comenzaron a descontrolarse.

-¡PUTA!- una de ellas se le quiso acercar para ponerle las manos encima.

-¡Sáquenla rápido de aquí guardias!- pidió Peck ya asustada por lo que podría pasar.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos?!- Stan se levantó y se interpuso entre una sandía que lanzaron y Wendy -¡AUCH MALDITA SEA! ¡No permitiré que alguien le toque un pelo a ella!- actuando tal cual caballero de brillante armadura y montando en su corcel blanco protegiendo a su princesa.

-¡QUÍTATE MIERDA!- exigió otra de esas locas sacando una pistola y le apuntó a Stan -¡Ve a besar a Kyle! ¡Y RÁPIDO!- el pelinegro se paralizó del miedo.

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! ¡Kyle debe besar a Cartman!- pero una fanática del Kyman también sacó un arma y apuntó.

-¡Bajen sus armas!- otra de chiflada apuntó con ametralladoras en cada mano -es obvio que no saben que el Cryle es real.

-¡Nada de eso! Es Kyle y Kenny- una más le apuntó a la fanática del Style por la espalda.

-¡Alto o las mato a todas!- otra más del montón sacó una bazuca -es obvio que son estúpidas si no creen que el Crenny es real- parecía la más loca de todas al decir esto.

-¡Peck y Demon!- Julio le apuntó a la presentadora con un rifle de francotirador.

-¡Honey y Cartman!- Peck le apuntó al culón con una escopeta haciendo que se cagara del miedo.

-¡Cartman y una paloma!- le tocó a Jules levantar armas junto a todo el escuadrón ante Yaoi que le apuntaban a todas esas locas de remate.

-¡Parejas Canon!- los miembros del foro Malos Fics y sus Autores, tomaron una máquina de guerra

-¡Slarts!- Julie apuntó con una varita mágica a sí misma -no me importa morir.

-Cielos, todo esto solo por una opinión- Stan trató de calmar las aguas.

-Sí, no es necesario tanta violencia para resolver estos problemas- pidió Luis Carlos… que tuvo el descaro de crear un balde de palomitas para admirar todo el espectáculo.

-¿Problemas? ¡Esto es una charla pacifica!- decretó N3ko Sh4n empuñando una Gatling.

-Sí, la verdad me sorprende lo calmada que está la situación sobre OTPS- aseguró Fipe, miembro menos del jurado, recargando los pies en la mesa frente a él tomando unas palomitas de Luis.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, si se muere medio fandom ¡No voy a tener público!- Alarcón se aterró.

-¡Voy a disparar!- gritó la fanática del Style, causando que se oyera un murmullo general de las armas con los gatillos listos para disparar.

-Me pregunto qué Deus Ex Machina resolverá esta situación- Alucard miró de un lado a otro a la vez que un relámpago rojo entraba al lugar y hacia desaparecer todas las armas que habían -ahí está- miró su reloj -y justo a tiempo- rió levemente.

Era nada más y nada menos que Flash, el súper héroe más veloz de DC, hasta los conocimientos del que está escribiendo todo este guión tan disparatado.

-He venido por estos lares para detenerlos, en serio, esta locura se estaba saliendo de control- el Correcaminos tiró todas las armas a un lado del escenario.

-¿Y cómo sabía que todo esto iba a pasar?- le preguntó Fipe fastidiado de que no hubiera un baño de sangre.

-Vengo del futuro y leí el asesinato en masa en los Fan Fiction Awards de South Park. No pude evitar venir a salvarlos de forma parecida a como lo hice en ese comic mío muy famoso- solo Kevin y los que hayan visto comics alguna vez saben a qué se estaba refiriendo -y ahora si me disculpan, llegaré tarde a mi cita ¡No vuelvan a jugar con armas!- sin decir más, se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-Cielos, cada vez se está saliendo más de control la locura de los guionistas- Diego miró a Julio y a Peck -solo miren lo que ha pasado. Ya casi hemos llegado a las dos mil palabras y no hemos ni anunciado a los nominados- volvió a quejarse.

-Bueno, pero no se enoje- Peck imitó la frase de ese famoso comediante mexicano -para no perder más tiempo en las estupideces constantes que pasan en este espacio, tiempo y universo, les presentamos a ¡Los nominados al premio del mejor fan fic de Tragedia!- comenzó a escucharse música triste de fondo luego de que todos volvieran a sus asientos recobrando la compostura.

-Y estos son…- Peck abrió el sobre que es casi del mismo tamaño de su diminuto cuerpo -en primer lugar un fic un poco diferente a lo que uno está habituado a ver por estos lados, bueno, es bastante diferente a lo acostumbrado, y su protagonista principal es el intelectual y bien querido Timmy.

-¡TIMMY!- exclamó el nombrado desde su silla de ruedas tan alegre como siempre haciendo que las fanáticas recordaran su existencia y algunas le lanzaron rosas.

-¿Alguien le hizo un fic?- una de ellas abrió una de las tantas páginas de fan ficción -solo hay 5 en fics de él en español… ¡Oh genial, dos tienen Yaoi! Y los otros tres son de esos miembruchos del foro- al saber esto, se indignó como las demás.

-En realidad el fic al que me refiero es Mi Nombre es Timmy de Jva98, o sea Julio- Peck al decirles esto, hizo que todas ellas se indignaran más y gritaran un: "¡¿CÓMO?!"

-¡OH SÍ!- él se emocionó enseguida, pero se atragantó con una Chimichanga y comenzó a toser de forma desesperada -si-si muerdo… tírenle caca de paloma a Cartman por mí… y díganle a Kevin que se joda- pidió su última voluntad.

-Okey…- Luis mandón a unos paramédicos para que lo atendieran, Peck intentó recomponer la calma entre las Yaoistas (muchas de estas deseaban verlo muerto) -el segundo nominado en las lista es… ah carajo. Bueno, es un fic que se trata sobre los Primogenenos y cultos mientras que Coon y Amigos intentan detenerlos; todo esto con el mismísimo terror recorriendo en cada vena de sus cuerpos. Se trata nada más y nada menos que Las Sombras de Kadath de Alucard.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?!- la lunáticas volvieron a exasperarse -¡ULTRAJE, TRAMPA, SOBORNO, CHAPUZA!-

-¡Calma, calma!- pedía la pitufa -yo no hice las votaciones. Recuerden quejarse con el jurado.

Todas de inmediato voltearon a la mesa de los tres pobres jurados. Fipe se cagó del miedo, Coyote no podía hacer nada porque sigue atado y Alucard se apenó; pero también tenía mucho miedo.

-Fue idea de Coyote- ellos dos señalaron al brasileño que intentaba huir por su vida. Todas lo vieron lo vieron fijamente como si estuvieran analizando la situación.

-Yo lo perdono- a una de ellas se le pasó el enojo -yo también, después de todo, es Coyote- habló otra que se lo tomó como si un error simple se tratase. Las demás también dejaron de estar molestas y volvieron a sus asientos como si tan solo 5 minutos no hubiera pasado nada de nada.

-Ahora que el ambiente se volvió a calmar… la siguiente historia nos recuerda que debemos ir a la iglesia para confesarnos y que… ¡Ah no, esperen! Que es el fic desquiciado de tortura tipo SAW- Peck se había confundido -bueno, no importa. Un fic donde se muestra de las maneras más grotescas y espantosas muertes de personajes que tanto amamos y queremos, así como un repertorio de sangre y algunas cosas anatómicamente imposibles ¿Ya han adivinado? Se trata de mi anterior competidor: Los Pecados Capitales del autor Luis Carlos- anunció alegre de que estuviera por acabarse su tiempo en el escenario ya que se le estaban durmiendo las piernas.

-¡ESTA VEZ DEBE SER MÍO!- Luis gritó lleno de cólera mientras que Julie se alejaba lentamente de la cabina. Podía ser tonta y despistada, pero no retrasada o taruga.

-Todos hicieron méritos de alguna manera…- reconoció Peck -y antes de continuar, debo chasquear los dedos sin razón alguna…- al hacer esto, hizo que volviera a caerle caca de paloma al culo gordo -sí, sin razón aparente.

-¡¿No pueden dejarme en paz por unos malditos 5 minutos?!- se volvió a quejar enfurecido.

-Oh mi pobre calabacín- Liane negó con la cabeza tratando de no reír como el resto del público.

-Y ahora que recuerdo… lo siento querido lector, pero como Julio está siendo revivido por haber comido tantas chimichangas, debo cumplir con su última voluntad, bueno, su penúltima que es: que le caiga otra vez mierda de paloma a Cartman- de nuevo un avechucho vino al ataque y le tiró sus municiones a Eric.

-¡¿DOSE SEGUIDAS?!- él ardía tanto de la rabia, que parecía que la caca se estaba secando.

-Para no darle vueltas al asunto, el ganador de esta categoría es… antes de presentar al ganador, y para rellenar esta línea, que me está quedando muy corto el mensaje y será la última vez que participe en esta Wea, debo decir que me sorprende que nada raro haya pasado durante esta presentación. Ya saben a lo que me refiero, a que suceda algo bien extraño y…

-¡NO PECK, NO DEIGAS ESO, NO LO DIGAS!- le gritó Luis desesperado sabiendo muy bien que cuando alguien dice algo como eso, siempre ocurrirá lo peor.

-¡GRUA!- y tuvo toda la razón ya que de la nada apareció un Tiranosaurio Rex rugiendo a todo pulmón. Todos se aterraron y gritaron e intentaron escapar, pero el T-Rex comenzó a destruir todo a su paso y de un mordisco se comió a Kenny.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, MATARON A KENNY!- enseguida Stan exclamó su famosa frase -¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- por cuestión de lógica Kyle gritó esto -oigan… desde hace tiempo sin que diga esto- ironizó.

-¿En serio? ¡NI CUENTA E DI!- refutó el culón sarcástico, y al igual que el resto, trataba de ocultarse

-¡VAYAMOS A UN CORTE COMERCIAL MIENTRAS INTENTAMOS CONTROLAR LA SITUACIÓN!- avisó Luis Carlos mientras que el pobre camarógrafo vacilaba entre correr o seguir grabando.

 **(ESTÁTICA)**

Un gatito bebe jugaba con una pelota de lana y arriba de él aparecieron las palabras "Volvemos en un instante". El gatito se lanzaba constantemente detrás de la bola y sujetaba con aprensión… un segundo, nos dicen que la situación se solucionó.

 **(ESTÁTICA)**

El X atacaba a los miembros del foro Malos Fics y sus Autores, tomando a una chica de ahí y agitando su enorme cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que la chica se partiera en dos y sus tripas se esparcieran sobre los presentes que se amontonaron para salir por la puerta principal a la vez que su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared. Todo el mundo gritaba, se escondía o eran devorados por el temible y poderoso Rey Lagarto Tirano.

 **(MÁS ESTÁTICA)**

No, me equivoque. Sigamos apreciando como el gatito que ha descubierto la arena para mato, miren como como prepara su esfínter para… está haciendo caca, que A-S-C-O; no, no se imaginen el culito del gato mientras levanta su cola y deposita esa asquerosa sustancia marrón en la arena, piensen mejor en… ¡Flores! Flores marrones y llenas de arena… ah maldito gatito ¡No te comas la mierda! ¡QUE ASCO! ¡Gatito malo! Ah, esperen. Parece que ahora si volvimos.

 **(Aparentemente es la última estática, esperemos que sea cierto o aquí acaba el capítulo)**

Nuevamente Peck tenía los lentes chuecos, más todo había sido restaurado, incluso Kenny que se acomodaba el remendado traje intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

-Y antes de que aparezca un cobayo gigante o algo así- dijo esto mirando de un lado a otro con precaución -informo que el fic ganador es: ¡Mi Nombre es Timmy de Jva98!-

-¡¿YO?!- desde la enfermería, con la enfermera Golum, y escupiendo pedazos de chimichanga, Julio volvió a la vida -¡BIP, BIP!- al más puro estilo del Correcaminos, fue a reclamar su premio.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Luis volvió a gritar encabronado y destruyó por segunda ocasión la cabina.

-¿En serio gané yo?- a Julio estaba que se le salían las lágrimas de la alegría -no puedo creerlo.

-Así es, toma tu premio- Peck le dio la estatuilla. Varias fanáticas le aplaudían, otras estaban cruzadas de brazos aun creyendo que todo el asunto de las premiaciones fue arreglado y los miembros del jurado de Malos Fics y sus Autores aun guardaban velo a su chica caída.

-Muchas gracias a todas las personas que votaron por mí. Y sobre todo al lector por seguir leyendo esta aberración aun sabiendo que básicamente es una prueba total del ego subido de los autores- al decir esto, Luis exclamó: "¡HEY! Yo iba a decir algo como eso".

-Al fin lo admite- comentó la chica Guest que en reviews anteriores los había llamado a todos así, y que por algún motivo sigue leyendo este fic pese a sus quejas.

-Muy bien, ahora me voy a seguir dibujando Yaoi, gracias a todos, jódanse, y adiós- Peck se fue corriendo del escenario no sin antes caerle más caca de paloma al culón que gritó: "¡ESTO ES UN ABUSO!".

-Está bien, y ahora…- Luis Carlos refunfuñó ya algo menos ardido -ahora prosigamos a la bendita sección de comedia presentada por dos OC de Julio, dos jóvenes magos; ahí te hablan Julie- intentó tirarla por la ventana, pero ella se resistió pues hablaba por un micrófono apagado sobre alguna criatura llamada Rawenoliako -¡Habla de estos, son tus amigos!- le exigió.

-¿Quiénes?- ella miró el horario -ah ellos… ¡Una es rubia, maligna e hija de puta! ¡El otro es rubio y un saco de boxeo que pide hacérsele Bullying! Denle un fuerte aplauso a los gemelos más cómicos del mundo- Alarcón la vio asombrado debido a que al fin hablaba como una presentadora -luego de los gemelos Weasley y las gemelas de la película Juego de Gemelas y los gemelos de cualquier serie…- Leslie lanzó un tosido acusador para que se diera prisa sin querer escuchándose por todas las gradas -¡ROBERT Y LESLIE!-

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- la joven estaba tan enojada que amañó con acercársele para lanzarle el encantamiento de tortura por haber cometido el "gravísimo error" de nombrar primero a su hermano y luego a ella.

-¡Quise decir! ¡Leslie y Robert!- Julie se corrigió sabiendo bien el carácter de ella. Luis susurró divertido: "Que vergüenza, le tiene miedo a otra chica a la que no le llega el periodo"

Así que ambos gemelos, cuya descripción se dejara a la imaginación del lector o para que los busque en los fics de Jva98, intentaron salir por el telón mientras un niño que es un par de años menor que ellos se balanceaba de un lado a otro y repetía: "Nunca más"

-Y yo que creí que éramos raros- Leslie reía al ver el infortunio del pobre de Howie.

-¡Oye tú! No te burles de él- Siouxie le gritó -pero me gustan tus coletas- la halagó.

-Gracias, y a mí tus prendas. Te ves bien- ella también la halagó.

-No vayas a hacer nada para enojar a los presentes. Ya has visto todas las cosas raras que han pasado, solo falta que…- comenzó a hablar su hermano Robert asustado y escudándose tras ella.

-¡¿Solo falta qué?!- ella lo interrumpió furiosa -¡¿Acaso sugieres que haré algo estúpido?!-

-Bueno pues… sí- respondió él muy tímido y parecía apunto de orinarse en los pantalones.

-Vaya aprendes rápido- ella sonrió con malicia justo antes de que salieran tras bambalinas.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- le suplicó, pero ella no le hizo caso y fueron recibidos por unos aplausos que no provenían de ninguna parte del público, sino que los creaba Julie desde la cabina.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- le preguntó Luis Carlos.

-No quisieras verla cuando se enojar- ella seguía presionando el botón de los aplausos enlatados. Él soltó una leve risa irónica diciendo: "Y dicen que yo soy el que se vanagloria sin cesar".

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Leslie levantó las manos recibiendo los aplausos como si se creyera la gran cosa más -primero que nada… Cartman, ya sabes lo que te toca. Doble ración al ser tan molesto y triple porque se me dio la gana- como si fueran aviones caza, aparecieron unas palomas en formación triangular lanzando sus cacas, y la última, lanzó como añadido un huevo podrido.

-Estoy tan orgulloso- Julio aplaudió con fuerza, después de todo, esos eran OC suyos.

-¡Gracias de nuevo por sus aplausos!- Leslie empujó a su hermano para ganar más atención e hizo que cayera del atrio principal. El público seguía sin aplaudirle y miraban a Robert preguntándose qué clase de persona trata así a su hermano -Oh vamos, se pondrá bien. No fue una alta caída.

-Me rompí un hueso…- se quejó el chico soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Somos magos, eso se cura en un segundo- ella sacó una varita mágica, pero en vez de curarlo, hizo que los aplausos sintéticos continuaran -ahora mientras Robert deja de ser marica y se levanta, entreguemos el premio a la Comedia. ¿Qué es la comedia?- casi todos los presentes cayeron al estilo anime al haber escuchado semejante pregunta.

-¿Style?- sugirió una fanática del Kyman.

-¡JA! Risa es pensar en las seguidoras del K2- habló la adoradora del Style.

-No imbéciles- Leslie comenzaba a desesperarse -es cualquier cosa que de risa, aunque bueno, hay que tener estilo y…- se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la audiencia -linda, ese vestido que usas es una muy buena definición de comedia- le habló a una fujoshi gorda.

-¿Qué tiene mi vestido?- esa chica se alteró. No estaba gorda como el culón, pero si rellenita -¡OYE TÚ!- le recriminó al narrador y al que estaba patrocinando y editando el fic.

-Es como… ¿3 tallas por debajo de la tuya?- insultó Leslie -¿Ven? Es cómico ¿A que sí?- la fujoshi sale corriendo entre lágrimas de profunda tristeza por culpa de la presentadora -no te vayas, el fandom pasara mucho tu ida ¡Digo! Pesará menos- se escuchó un badabum tsss mientras las risas artificiales seguían siendo lo único que se oía.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco- Robert intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de un bastón.

-Ahora sí, muchos han sido los concursantes a mejor fic de comedia y solo quiero decir ¡¿Por qué carajos no estamos como ganadores absolutos?! ¡Por lo menos yo debía ganar! ¡YO!- estaba molesta porque su enorme ego de mierda no fue complacido en ese aspecto.

-Son premios a las historias, no a los OC- le dijo Alucard volviendo a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa -recordatorio: comprar una aspirina cuando acabe esta locura… si es que sigo vivo.

-Kyle lo sabe- Jules respondió la pregunta de Leslie sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Y qué?- el judío no sabía a qué se refería -si es sobre My Little Pony, sí lo sé todo- sacó una libreta rosada -¿De qué quieren saber?- estaba listo para enseñar todo lo que sabía.

-Ah mierda. Ya que parece nadie quiere darme mi puto premio, tendré que echarles crucio a todos para que se les suelte la lengua- la perra neurótica concentró su hechizo en su varita.

-¿Eso no es ilegal?- cuestionó Julio -ah, olvídalo ¡Recuerda que lo dijo Bellatrix! ¡Tienes que disfrutarlo! ¡Piensa que estás torturando a Robert!- solo decía incoherencias.

-Gracias- Leslie hizo que de su varita saliera una bola de energía pura de color rojo; estaba por lanzarla sobre el escenario para causar dolor y sufrimiento cuando sin notarlo un hechizo le llegó por la espalda por parte de Robert, el Petrificus Totalus hizo que se volviera de piedra, aunque en una pose genial con el saludo de amor y paz, además de pestañeando un ojo, casi parecía una foto 3D hecha a propósito.

-Antes de que despierte- el chico fue hasta el estrado aún con la pierna rota -los nominados que más nos hicieron reír fueron- abrió el sobre -que sorpresa, alguien del foro- habló con sarcasmo. Por primera vez las fujoshis comenzaron a estar de acuerdo con el presentador, no sabían si por el hecho de que haya parado a la zorra egocéntrica de Leslie, o porque tiene una pierna rota o por el hecho de insultar a los miembros del foro South Park Hispano, cosa que ellas disfrutaban -la primera historia tal vez les resulte familiar.

-Espero ser yo esta vez- Luis Carlos sonrió confiado y se frotó las palmas de las manos ansioso.

-Una historia sobre dos adultos enamorados…- siguió hablando Robert.

-¡MIERDA!- el colombiano se encabronó por enésima vez.

-Que terminan casándose y luego pasan tantas locuras que algunas son ilegales mencionarlas ¿En serio se burlaron del atentado de Francia el año pasado? El que escribió el fic está desquiciado- Julio comenzó a chiflar y viera de un lado a otro haciéndose el desentendido -se trata de Eric Donovan, hecho por el hijo de puta de Jva98, o también llamado Julio.

-Oye, más cuidadito con esa boca o te la lavo con un jabón usado- le advirtió él -¿Quién lo diría? Dos premios de una sentada- estaba seguro que iba a ganar de nuevo; cosa que estaba hartando a las fujoshis que aplaudieron más por obligación que por ganas.

-El siguiente nominado es de Viva Our Resistance ¿No es la chica que hace Scripts a pesar de ser ilegales?- Robert preguntó fuera de contexto mientras la autora mencionada lo miraba enojada.

-¡Tú solo sigue hablando ya que casi llevamos 5 mil palabras con toda esta mierda!- lo apuró Luis Carlos que sigue molesto de no haber podido clasificar en una nominación que tanto le gusta.

-Sí-sí señor- el chico tembló levemente -es un fic protagonizado por Stan y su madre Sharon- unas luces enfocaron a madre e hijo. Ella se levantó algo tímida y él recordó algo no muy bello -consiste en que Stan quiere ir vestido de ramera a… ¡Mejor léanlo por ustedes mismos! Es gracioso, corto ¡Y tiene Yaoi!- al decir esto, las fanáticas enseguida comenzaron a buscar mediante sus celulares -se llama Quiero ir a la Fiesta, se lo recomiendo.

-¡Yo debería estar entre los nominados!- Luis se siguió quejando, pero nadie le prestó atención ya que las Yaoistas aplaudieron a Viva Or Resistence por haber hecho una historia tan graciosa y que tiene Yaoi. Pero los miembros del foro de Malos Fics la miraban a ella seriamente con la duda "¿Será cierto que solo escribe Scripts?"

-Joder, ustedes no dejan descansar a nadie- alegó una chica defendiendo a su hermana y lanzó un tomate a los integrantes del fic. El tomate se desintegró en el aire y todos los miembros del foro la miraron a la vez que sus rostros eran censurados y estos escupían insultos sobre la chica y su existencia; asustándola tanto hasta que su cabeza explotó por tantos insultos y malas críticas.

-…- desde el atril, Robert se desconcentró poniéndose pálido por la muerte que acababa de ver a la vez que Leslie se levantaba y sin perder tiempo gritó.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- se vengó de él respirando algo entrecortada -y esa me la pagarás en casa con tu mesada por los próximos mil años.

-Oh mierda, esta tipa…- Alucard volvió a su actividad favorita: golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa por aquella idea, pese de que los reviews digan otra cosa, todos saben cómo se siente por dentro.

-Yo continuaré dando la puta premiación para irme de este puñetero lugar- Leslie tomó al toro por los cachos -y el último nominado es… oh, algo que muchas amaran- rodó los ojos -ya que tiene a Tweek como protagonista.

-¡OH NO, POR FAVOR NO! ¡Que no sea un Creek! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡Yo solo tengo ojos para mi cafetera!- el rubio grito histérico abrazando ese electrodoméstico, cosa que volvió a enfadar a todas las Yaoistas.

-No pedazos de idiota. Me refería al fic ¡Tweek en Fanfiction por Haruka Hagaren!- al decir esto, una chica de entre el montón de las Yaoistas, las que quedaban ya que iban muriendo de maneras misteriosas a lo largo de la trama y para nada arregladas, se puso de pie.

-¡SÍ!- y parecía ser que por primera vez las Yaoistas estaban genuinamente alegres y contentas de que una de sus hermanas esté en esa categoría.

-¡DEBÍ HABER SIDO YO!- pero Alarcón se siguió quejando sin descanso alguno.

-Para no extender más de lo necesario esta soberana estupidez y que no jodan ¿Pueden creer que sigamos vivos? Es decir, miren toda la mierda por la cual hemos pasa… mejor voy al grano y ya. El premio a mejor fic de comedia es para mí y punto final- apegó la estatuilla a su cuerpo.

-Seguridad, saquen a esa loca de ahí- ordenó Alucard ya no dispuesto a tolerar la aptitud de ella. Trent y Shelli se le quisieron acercar, pero cayeron desmayados por uno hechizo cortesía suya.

-¡AGÁRRENLA!- grito una fanática, y junto con sus hermanas, se levantaron por ir por ella.

-¡Desmayo, Crucio, Reducto!- Leslie retrocedía lanzando muchos hechizos de su varita.

-¡YA ME CANSE DE ESTA MIERDA!- Luis fue envuelto por una intensa aura morada y se metió en un portal para estar cara a cara con esa loca, que ya había hechos desmayar a todas las Yaoistas.

-Hay por favor, es solo una mocosa estúpida con tendencias de Mary Sue casi tan grandes como las de ese colombiano tan arrogante y creído- comentó un miembros del foro Malos Fics.

La chica y el latino ante esa falta de respeto se miraron mutuamente diciendo con la mirada: "¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" así que hicieron las pases, de momento, y le apuntaron a ese tipo. Ella con la varita y él con una mano y lanzaron sus técnicas más potentes provocando que él se retorciera del dolor soltando desgarradores gritos de agonía hasta ser desintegrado.

-Genial- Luis y Leslie (La chica amenazó al narrador con la varita por no haberla mencionado primero) pues te jodes ya que yo soy el que está editando y patrocinando esto así que te aguantas. Ambos se felicitaron mutuamente antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento que dejaron pendientes.

Pese a todo, el latino no la despedazo enseguida por tratarse de una niña, grave error pues ella sin reparo alguno aprovechó su situación y le arrojó varios hechizos. Pero no le hizo nada ya que revotaron contra su cuerpo.

-Conque esa tenemos ¿Eh? ¡IMPERIUS!- al lanzarle este hechizo hizo que los ojos de Luis se abrieran de par en par para luego relajarse y su boca quedara abierta dando paso a una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su rostro y parecía a punto de salírsele un chorro de babas.

-Y ahora, con todo este poder ¡El mundo estará a mis pies!- ella soltó una risa maniática.

-Sigo tan orgulloso de ti- Julio seguía siendo el único que le aplaudía, escondido bajo su asiento.

-¡Crucio!- ella lo vio -por no crearme directamente con el control de todos estos insubordinados…

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- intervino Julie lanzando un hechizo que de nuevo la convirtió en piedra y que por alguna razón todos volvieron a la normalidad (Otro Deus Ex Machina de seguro) pero Luis cayó al piso desmayado y aún con esa sonrisa mongólica en su cara.

-Y el ganador es ¡Tweek en Fanfiction de Haruka Hagaraen!- Robert al fin anunció al ganador en la categoría de comedia. Todos, aún confundidos porque todo se solucionó así de fácil, aplaudieron.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias por este premio! Juro que fue la primera vez que usé personajes de South Park- agradeció la interpretación metafísica de Haruka ´-nunca imaginé que un fic que yo escribiera pudiera siquiera ser nominado y ganar ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Y para celebrar…- chaqueo los dedos haciendo que le cayera de miedo caca de paloma al culón que le gritó: "¡PERRA!".

-Gracias por participar- agradeció Robert una vez que ella fue a sentarse -y lamento las molestias que mi loca hermana causó- tomó una carretilla, puso a Leslie en ella y se la llevó.

-¡Más te vale que la castiguen por lo que hizo! O si no…- exigió Alucard saliendo de su escondite.

-¿Castigarla? Cuando nuestro padre descubra lo que hizo, al grado de usar maldiciones imperdonables ¡PUF! No saben lo contento que se pondrá. Lo más seguro es que me castigue a mí por intentar detenerla, pero bueno, ya que carajos- Robert soltó un suspiro y se fue.

-Y ahí queda reflejada la clase de crianza que le aplican a esos dos- comentó Julie irónica -y para el día de hoy, solo nos queda el premio a la categoría Otros Géneros. El cual será dicho por el amo de lo maligno, un invitado, OC y que debería haber estado aquí desde un inicio ¡BILL CIPHER!

Todos y todas miraron de un lado a otro esperando encontrar al mencionado, pero no había rastros de ese triángulo. Se percataron en sus folletos que tras las nominaciones de categorías principales, tocaba el turno de la categoría a mejores fics de otros géneros menos populares, solo había un pequeño detalle: Bill no estaba presente.

Hasta que un destello de luz azulado recubrió el lugar dando vistazo a Bill Cipher, junto a Bola 8 y Cerradura; dos de sus fenómenos con los que convivía usualmente, y sin perder tiempo fueron hasta el atrio.

-¿Llegamos tarde? Preguntó viendo el escenario con su ojo cíclope acomodando su corbatín y sombrero de copa.

-No más tantito- le respondió Alucard resentido –se supone que tenías que aguantar todo esto de ser jurado- le recriminó.

-Problemas dimensionales. Ya sabes, las Hidras no te dejan pasar sin antes contarte su historia sobre cómo les creció cada cabeza- él en realidad estaba más irritado.

-Por supuesto, cíclope- le habló Luis cuando se le pasó el desmayo -sí tú…- no le pudo reclamar ya que el triángulo le lanzó un rayo haciendo que su boca estuviera cerrada con una cremallera.

-Así está mejor- sonrió complacido sin importarle como las fanáticas se aterraban al ver como Luis molesto trataba de hablar, pero no podía y solo producía varios gemidos. La verdad es que esos dos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos que se pueda decir.

-Hola tío- Fipe se burló de Bill al hablarle con ese tono español

-Onda Vital, Lobezno, A puro Gas, Aguja Dinámica- el cíclope se detuvo al decir esta última y con un chasquido de dedos, hizo que del otro salieran garras de sus orificios nasales y su cabeza se abriera para dar paso a la de un gusano espantoso.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- se horrorizo al verse en un espejo.

-Oh nada, realmente solo transformé tu cabeza en un gusanito. Tranquilo, tiene cura, échate sal- le recomendó Bill haciendo aparecer frente a él un botecito de sal. Fipe no lo dudo un segundo y echó encima de su cabeza de lombriz la sal provocando que comenzara a derretirse y echara una pus asquerosa por toda la extensión -¡JA, JA, JA! Deberías ver tu cara.

-¿Hay alguien que entregue alguna de las presentaciones que no esté chiflado?- quiso saber Eric.

-Oh por supuesto. Casi me olvido de ti- al chasquear de nuevo los dedos, Bill hizo que una montaña de caca de paloma le cayera encima. Al estar cubierta de esta, sus gritos no se entendían.

-¿Dónde está la hoja con los nominados?- se palmeó el cuerpo buscándola, hasta que dio media vuelta para ver a sus sirvientes personales.

-Se la di a Bola 8- le dijo Cerradura nervioso buscando entre sus… ¿Cavidades?

-Mentiroso. Yo dártela a ti- contradijo el otro.

-¡¿Cómo que mentiroso?! Si me acuerdo perfectamente que te la di- aseguró el ser azul.

Ambos sirvientes comenzaron a pelear. Sin embargo, Bill había pasado de amarillo a rojo, creció volviéndose gigantesco, asustando de nuevo a las personas, tenía hernia y llamas que salían de su espalda a la vez que su desquiciada voz se tornaba a una casi tan grave como la de un ser infernal.

-¡BASTA!- su grito dejó helado a todos los presentes y resonó en forma de eco por todos lados -me estáis diciendo que perdisteis… ¡¿UNA SIMPLE HOJA DE PAPEL?!- al soltar otro grito hizo que el Infierno se formara tras de él.

-Esto ya no está tan mal después de todo- comentó Damien, Pip a su lado esta horrorizado -es casi como estar en casa- agregó cuando el fuego estaba alcanzando las primeras filas y las personas corrían para no ser rostizadas.

-¿No vez que hay gente muriendo?- el rubio lo vio indignado por su pésima aptitud.

-Gente a la que le dejaste de importar desde hace años- respondió el pelinegro con simpleza.

-Ah verdad ¿Puedo gozarlo contigo?- le pidió permiso con inocencia de niño.

-No soy tu novio de verdad. Me importa un gorro lo que te pase- le recordó ya avergonzado.

-Se supone que aquí sí, imbécil- le susurró el inglés y vio hacia atrás como las Yaoistas analizaban la escena de ellos ignorando por completo la rabieta de Bill.

-Oh mierda…- murmuró Damien ya asustado de lo que ellas le puedan hacer en caso de que los descubrieran -sonríe junto a mí- le tomó de la cintura y apegó a su cuerpo sudando a chorros. Todas entrecerraron sus ojos haciendo que se estremecieran y rezaran para no ser descubiertos.

Cerradura y Bola 8 estaban corrían en círculos aterrados para evitar ser quemados por la furia del triángulo cíclope, y al igual que la parejita, rezaban por algún milagro.

Pero no les servía de nada ya que Jesús, Buda, Santa Claus, el Señor Mojón… Satán y Saddam Husein, estaban jugando Limbo en una playa tropical ajenos a lo que ocurría ahí.

-Baja, baja, baja- le gritaban a la mierda navideña haciendo que la vara de Limbo estuviera a tan solo unos tres centímetros de distancia del suelo. La música de playa hacia que todos bailaran, en especial del Demonio que usaba una falda jamaiquina.

Finalmente el Señor Mojón logró pasar la prueba con facilidad (gracias a su diminuto tamaño) y con la mirada desafió a San Nicolás.

-Casi ni me arrepiento de haber dejado esa premiación- habló el Diablo -aunque creo que olvida a alguien…- se frotó el mentón pensativo.

-No digas tonterías, cariño. Ahora vayamos a practicar los "rituales hawaianos" en ese kiosco- le pidió Saddam que está vestido como una mujer iraquí.

Regresando a la entrega de premios…

-Oiga usted, triángulo- Leslie salió tras la cortina y llamó a Bill volviendo a horrorizar a casi todos los presentes -solo anuncia la categoría y después los mata- le recomendó ya que se estaba agotando el tiempo y todos querían darse un descanso (Especialmente el editor)

-Cierto. Buena actuación, Les- Bill se calmó y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias por los poderes- ella le devolvió el gesto -ahora si me disculpan, debo enseñarle a Robert a que no me petrifique- se retiró haciendo que todos sintieran pena por su pobre hermano.

-Y los nominados al premio de mejor fic de la categoría Otros Géneros son…- Bill volvió a su estado "normal"e hizo aparecer una pequeña nota de papel envuelta en llamas azules -¿Un fic Kyman? Bueno, Kyle es una niña y su padre es Cartman, enfermo… genial- los mencionados se quedaron en shock al oír eso -y parece tener cierta oscuridad con inocencia… creo. La verdad está difícil descifrarlo- se rascó el sombrero -en fin. El primer nominado es ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Papi! De Hikari Lilium- al autora se puso de pie ganándose los aplausos y felicitaciones de las fanáticas del Kyman, pero las fanáticas de las otras parejas no hacían nada y se quedaron sin habla al igual que Eric y Kyle por la temática de ese fic.

-Continuando. Para el siguiente nominado tenemos a otra pareja ¿Alguna novedad? ¡De ninguna manera! Ya que se trata de un Creek…

-¡OH NOOOOOO!- Tweek gritó histérico arrancándose mechones de cabello. Bill se palmeo la cara y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que la cafetera de él se agrandara encerrando al rubio adentro y que sus gritos no pudieran oírse. Las fanáticas no parecieron darse cuenta ya que estaban ocupadas celebrando que un Creek llegó a ser nominado.

-Y para terminar las nominaciones del día de hoy, aquí está el peor fic de los 3. Tal y como lo ven y oyen, incluso peor que uno Yaoi- Bill rió a la vez que le lanzaron una jabalina que los traspasó como si estuviera hecho de aire -este fic básicamente para describirlo hay que hacer soiler del título, así que denle un aplauso a: ¿Cómo creen que serán las generaciones del mañana? Del inútil de Luis Carlos- aplaudió sarcásticamente.

El latino hizo brillar de color purpura la cremallera en su boca haciendo que desapareciera listo para gritar como nunca antes había gritado en su vida en caso de que no resultara el ganador.

-Y el ganador es… ah cielos. No, todos menos ese cretino- el cíclope despedazo con furia la hoja de la lista -¿Cómo creen que serán las generaciones del mañana? De Luis Carlos- dijo resignado.

-¡SIIIIIIII!- de igual manera, Alarcón soltó el grito más poderoso y ensordecedor que alguna vez haya hecho volviendo a lastimar los oídos de todos los presentes, y comenzó a dar piruetas por todos lados exclamando cosas triunfales y disparo de sus dedos fuegos artificiales que crearon: "¡Soy el número uno!" dándose muchos aires de grandeza.

-Y peor aún, nosotros como comunidad mágica no hemos hecho nada por…- Julie ni cuenta se dio de lo que estaba pasando pues seguía hablando con el micrófono falso.

-Ya que carajos…- Bill le dio de mala gana el premio. Al contrario de otras ocasiones, las fanáticas aplaudían de manera genuina, después de todo, Luis es uno de los autores más famosos del fan ficción de South Park y ha escrito prácticamente de todo… incluyendo Yaoi y ese fic nominado, tiene cierto elemento Yaoi que le encantó a las Yaoistas que lo vieron.

-Muchas, muchas, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS por este premio. Sabía muy bien que yo, Alarcón, Luis Carlos Alarcón, el gran Maestro de la Imaginación, tarde o temprano iba a ganar en alguna de las nominaciones; eso era de esperarse- algunos-as rieron por esto, pero otros-as se mosquearon -era lo mínimo que se podía hacer por mí debido a que pongo mi esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y un poco de mi alma en cada una de las historias que he hecho en este lugar. Y ahora tú también puedes apoyarme querido espectador. Puedes comprar mi línea de productos de marca Alarcón, solo para los que también quieran volverse grandes autores de fan ficción como yo- seguía fanfarroneando.

-Solo gano debido a las incontables mordidas que dio. Y a duras penas logró ganar una de las nominaciones que se han hecho hasta ahora- Craig ironizó mostrando el dedo medio.

-El que compre algo de lo que ese huevón dice lo pulverizo- amenazó Bill.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así de cascarrabias, triangulito- le reclamó Luis quitándole el sombrero y se lo puso -¡LERO, LERO, LERO, NA, NA, NA!- le hacía burla haciendo que se volviera a enfurecer.

-Por aquí- habló Leslie, no la odiosa hermana de Robert, sino la chica que era un pegajoso anuncio azul enemiga del director PC. Encontró un pasaje subterráneo secreto para que los extras que se quedaron afuera pudieran entrar al concurso. Pero aparte de ella, nadie quería salir.

Y sin motivo alguno, cuando ella volteó fue desintegrada por un rayo de energía celeste causando que el resto de los extras tuvieran que escapar por el pasillo aterrados. Resulta que Bill se desquitó con ella lanzando ese rayo de energía desintegrando todo lo que hubiera a su paso.

Cuando se le pasó la euforia y se le bajaron los humos, Luis regresó a la cabina, entre ovaciones, y tomó el micrófono ignorando a una todavía desubicada Julie.

-Bien, hasta aquí fue la premiación del día de hoy en los Fan Fiction Awards. Vuelvan pronto porque esto está lejos de terminar y creo que aún podemos hacerle Bullying a cuentos queramos mortificar. Recuerden que cualquier queja se la pueden decir a Julio y por favor no se desquiten conmigo ya que solo el encargado de promocionar y editar todo este…. ¡BAH! ¿A quién engaño? ¡Quéjense todo lo que quieran! Y recen para que por favor, por lo que más quieran, el siguiente capítulo que Julio haga no sea TAN LARGO- suplicó -ahora sí, a descansar como me lo merezco- una pijama se formó a su alrededor y cayó dormido creando varias Zetas encima de él y apegando su premio como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-… y la gente sigue sin ver lo bellos que pueden llegar a ser los Nacrots cuando se les ve desde el punto de vista adecuando…- Julie aún continuaba metida en su mundo de fantasía.

Pero antes de que Luis fuera a dormir y tras las nominaciones, Bill se fue del escenario resentido por darle ese premio a Luis, a su archienemigo, siendo ahora quién ardía de la ira y coraje.

-¿Dónde mierda están esos inútiles?- quiso saber ya que quería largarse cuanto antes a descansar. O eso quiso hasta que vio algo que lo dejo tieso.

Bola 8 y Cerradura le estaban pidiendo cosas a Luis Merchandasing del Maestro de la Imaginación, entre esas cosas pedían firmas que él concedía gustoso y luego entró a la cabina para descansar.

Bill desprendía tanto odio que era casi tangible, de hecho, se podían ver las moléculas de odio en el aire. Aquella ola de odio y enojo fue notada por todos, incluso a Poe que había vuelto hace rato para darle otra dosis de sufrimiento a Spody y quitarle la bronietización y les dio un escalofrío.

Los que estaban más aterrados fueron Cerradura y Bola 8 que conocían perfectamente el dueño de esa ira. Giraron para ver con horror puro a su amo y calcularon por la mirada de él que si morían rápidamente sería piadoso por parte suya.

-¡AHORA SI LOS MATO!- volvió a gritar iracundo e hizo aparecer un bate de beisbol gigante y fue tras sus siervos por todo el background.

Sus pobres sirvientes después de cagarse del miedo, echaron a correr como bólidos poseídos y conducidos por Speedy Gonzales. Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par desde el exterior dando paso a…

-Por fin pude liberarme de esas cuerdas, ahora…- se trataba de DogPoo que muy feliz estuvo por entrar, cuando Bola 8 y Cerradura pasaron a su lado gritando como nenas. Eso no le importó y estaba a punto de ingresar, pero entonces topó con Bill de frente causando una espiral de miedo.

-¡UAAHH!- al estar fuera de sus cabales, Bill golpeó con el bate lo primero que vio.

-¡ODIO QUE ME PASE ESTO!- gritó mientras volaba por los aires, pasando entre las nubes hasta que se perdió de vista -¡Y ALIMENTEN A MI PERRO!- pidió antes de desaparecer volviéndose un punto brillante que solo duró un segundo.

-Como El Equipo Rocket- Bill rió sin importarle lo que hizo -ahora… ¡¿En dónde se metieron esos dos?!- reanudó su persecución.

 **Tercer capítulo de esta historia completado el 05/04/2016.**


	4. ¿Cuánto falta para que todo acabe?

**FAN FICTION AWARDS 2015**

-Oh por Dios… no, no, no- se quejaba Luis caminando en círculos en un mismo lugar y se golpeaba los costados de la cabeza -¡No quiero editar otras siete mil putas palabras!- le reclamó a Julio.

-Intentaré no poner relle…- iba a decir su amigo alegrándolo y a Alucard, pero fue interrumpido por una explosión creada por Bill.

-He decidido invitar al Fandom de Gravity Fallas para hacer esto más interesante- anunció el triángulo para enseguida escucharse: "Dilo, dilo, dilo" -¡Jamás lo diré!- se negó a cumplir las peticiones del narrador, hasta que no pudo resistir más y cedió -tío… ¡JODER!-

-¿Por qué invitaste al Fandom de Gravity Falls?- exigió saber Alarcón nada feliz por eso.

-Porque nos estamos quedando sin Fandom- respondió el cíclope antes de gruñir y tener que ceder de nuevo ante las peticiones del narrador -¡TÍO!-

Todos voltearon a ver al número de fanáticas que seguían vivas. Las chicas del Yaoi aun superaban por diez a todo cualquier otro tipo de miembros, pero a su vez, su número había sido reducido casi en un octavo por la serie de extraños eventos que sucedían y tanto el narrador como el que está editando esta burrada decretan que no se hacen responsables de los posibles daños psicológicos causados en la audiencia.

-Bueno, que pasen- accedió Alucard que quería acabar con este asunto lo más pronto posible.

-Mientras tanto, prestan Luis- le pidió Peck saltando de detrás del escenario.

-¿Por qué solo ellos se llevan el protagonismo?- quiso saber una de las Yaoistas.

-Ummm… pregúntenle a Julio- el colombiano lo señaló con el pulgar luego de pensar.

-¿Por qué a mí?- él se ofendió por eso, a lo que el editor le responde porque tú fuiste el que creó esta aberración sin sentido alguno -¿Ah sí? ¡Pelea de premios!- sacó su preciado trofeo.

-¡Con mucho gusto!- Alarcón sacó el suyo, y como si se trataran de espadas, comenzaron a luchar.

-Chicos, chicos, maduren por lo que más quieran- a Peck, la menor de todos, trató de calmarlos.

-Esperen un momento, nadie ha respondido mi pregunta- comentó la misma fanática del Yaoi.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Buenas noches damas y caballeros del Fandom de South Park y ahora de Gravity Falls- anunció Luis ignorándola por completo mientras se habría un portal inter dimensional del que poco a poco aparecieron los invitados de ese Fandom al igual que varios personajes de este.

-Vamos a entrevistarlos- Julio y Peck hablaron al unísono y fueron hasta ellos.

-Pues se joden- el colombiano tomó un control remoto y aceleró el proceso de las entrevistas pasando unas seis mil palabras -¡JA! ¿Creyeron que les iba a tomar todo un capítulo para las entrevistas? ¡Que ilusos son!- sonrió con burla y superioridad.

-Bien, creo que esos son todos los invitados. Ya estoy cansada- suspiró Peck aliviada.

-Pero si el capítulo acaba de iniciar- Luis le hizo notar esto -y ahora invitados que ya informamos en el capítulo perdido, hemos terminado con la premiación de los diferentes géneros literarios populares en fan ficción. Ahora toca los premios tochos- admitió -solo lo mejor de lo mejor y como no, para darle menos sentido a la premiación no saldrán OC a entregar premios… porque básicamente se nos terminaron, pero trajimos invitados especiales de otros shows, o realidades como me gusta llamarles, para que sean los presentadores.

-Y para iniciar tendremos la sección de Drabbles- habló Julie comenzando a leer un guión que le habían dado y siendo amenazada por la espalda con un arma de fuego para no despistarse como ha pasado antes -el presentador de esta sección es… bueno, son presentadores sorpresas.

-¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡Solo lee el puto guión que te dimos!- le exigió Alarcón ya fastidiado.

-Es que eso es lo que dice el guión- ella tembló ligeramente -al parecer no llego nuestro invitado Azatoth para introducir los premios de Drabbles- Alucard abrió de par en par los ojos al oír ese nombre, a Luis le dio un escalofrío y Bill, que estaba tomando una bebida, la escupió de la impresión salpicando a Julio que se lamentó por esa ausencia -¿Qué tal si ponemos a algún invitado del Fandom que acabó de llegar?- recomendó totalmente ajena a esas reacciones.

-Pino y Estrella Fugaz- sugirió Bill enseguida para no seguir pensando en el mongólico supremo y al chasquear los dedos, los mencionados aparecieron frente al escenario.

-¿Qué?- los gemelos Pines se vieron extrañados al haber sido tele transportados ahí ya que antes estaban con los personajes de South Park y estaban vestidos de gala.

-Yeihhh…- festejaron las fanáticas de Gravity Falls muy entusiasmadas y ansiosas.

-Joder… pero si este es un fic de South Park, no de Gravity Falls- Luis Carlos se quejó otra vez.

-Solo es porque no entiendes las referencias ¿Verdad?- comentó N3ko Chan desde los asientos.

-Hasta yo las entiendo- agregó Stan Marsh -y eso que no he visto el programa.

-¿No has visto Gravity Fallas?- Wendy se ofendió dándole una bofetada -¡TERMINAMOS!- apenas dijo esto, la sala se llenó de los gritos de la emoción de las Yaoistas que entonaban canciones de alegría y felicidad al ver como ellos finalizaron su relación. Algo para satisfacer sus patéticas existencias que solo giran en torno al Yaoi, en especial porque la chica se retiró con la excusa de ir al baño mientras se tapaba la cara y dejaba un rastro de lágrimas.

-¡VIVA EL YAOI!- gritaron muchas -¡VIVA EL STYLE!- gritaron otras -¡VIVAN LOS FICS EN DONDE ESA PERRA NO TIENE PAREJA!- cuando una de ellas gritó esto pasó unos segundos de silencio antes de que todas gritaran -¡VIVA!-

-¿Pero y el Candy?- apenas una sugirió esto, todas comenzaron a lincharla diciéndole cosas como: "¡CÁLLESE PERRA BOCONA!" Y que nadie le pidió su puta opinión.

-Muy bien hecho, Wendy- Peck fue hasta ella dándole discretamente unos billetes cuando estuvieron solas en un pasillo para que nadie las viera.

-No olvides darle el resto a Stan- ella gustosa aceptó el dinero, ya que al igual que el asunto entre Damien y Pip, todo eso fue un montaje para complacer a las Yaoistas -cielos, yo mejor me voy a casa. Este lugar es de locos y locas.

-Lamento decirte que los Slarts no te dejaran salir, pero puedes intentarlos- Peck la dejó a su cuerte y volvió a la sala para poder seguir con la ceremonia.

-Como odio a los autores lunáticos- se quejó la "ex" de Stan dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero justo cuando iba a cruzarla, por alguna fuerza superior, se detuvo y no pudo seguir avanzando -malditos Slarts… y ni siquiera sé que mierda son- se estremecía al intentar avanzar.

-¿Alguien más ha notado que no estamos llegando a ningún lado?- ironizó Alucard -que novedad. Perdemos el tiempo con estúpido relleno.

-¡MALDITO SEAS JULIO!- Luis se encolerizó como antes -que esos dos presenten para acabar ya con esta sección- apuró viendo el reloj plateado de su muñeca izquierda.

Dipper y Mabel se acercaron al micrófono del atrio central, siendo el chico que habló primero.

-Buenas noches, soy Dipper Pines y ella es mi hermana Mabel Pines. No sabemos por qué estamos aquí o por cual razón. Pero vamos a presentar el premio…- tomó el sobre que tenía en frente -al mejor Drabble del Fandom de South Park hispanohablante y asociados.

-Y he aquí unos anuncios iniciales- Mabel tomó otro pequeño sobre -como es habitual en este fic, y según este papelito, tiraremos… ¿Caca de paloma sobre un tal Eric Cartman?- se extrañó.

-¡PUTA MIER…!- y como ha sucedido un centenar de meses, al culón le cayó esa sustancia, ahora dándole de lleno en la boca haciendo que se atragantara y se llevara las manos a la garganta.

-Okey…- Mabel y su hermano no sabían que decir o pensar sobre eso -el siguiente anuncio es que para seguir manteniendo este auditorio gigantesco…- miró distintas destrucciones de capítulos pasados -los patrocina la empresa de ¿Taco Bell? Aquí dice en letras pequeñas que no tienen salsa verde- otra vez estaba desconcertada.

-Con mucho gusto- Bill Cipher chasqueó los dedos y todos los invitados cargaron con un sombrero mexicano junto a un taco de la compañía de la campana. Los únicos que no habían recibido un taco eran Luis, sus extensiones, y los miembros del jurado.

-Un momento…- Dipper al inicio no entendió la gravedad de la situación hasta que entonces lo recordó, del Fandom de Gravity Fallas, uno de los más grotescos fics que había leído, todo relacionado con aquella cadena de tacos… si a eso le combinan las fanáticas del Yaoi…

-Delicioso- en cambio Mabel, se había comido el taco que le supo exquisito.

-¡NO! ¡Escupan esos tantos!- al gritar esto, Dipper detuvo a la gran mayoría de personas de continuar comiendo y lo vieron extrañados por esa petición.

-¿Qué se supone que significa es…?- comenzó hablar una chica del Foro de Malos Fics y sus Autores, Lutty Malfoy, hasta que finalmente recordó -¡NO COMAN, NO COMAN!- gritaba.

-¿Por qué?- habló un chico gordo que se estaba chupando lo dedos.

-¡Nunca han visto el estúpido fic de Dipper va a Taco Bell?! ¡No han condenado!- estaba histérica.

Toda la habitación quedó en silencio mientras los que le habían tirado un par de mordidas a sus tacos intentaban sacar los restos de sus bocas escupiéndolos con asco.

-Oh… no me siento muy bien- se quejó Mabel vomitando un poco.

-Ni yo…- la mamá de Kyle se sujetó la panza antes de que su asiento se volviera de color marrón.

-Julio ¿Ahora que estupidez has metido?- exigió saber Luis sujetándose el puente de la nariz al ver como más y más personas cagaban como si se hubieran tomado mil purgantes.

-Y lo más importante ¿Qué Deus Ex Machine usaremos para salir de esta estupidez?- preguntó Alucard al público -opción A) nada, B) destruir el delicado orden del universo; de nuevo, C) que lo solucione un personaje que ni siquiera estaba en la trama. Escojan sus respuestas con sabiduría.

-Pero si hasta yo comí el taco. Esto no lo planee yo- Julio se defendió mostrando su tato y se frotó el estómago -Oh mierda… hice mierda- se sujetó el culo.

-¡¿Qué se siente, puñetas de pacotilla?!- el culón se lo restregó, y yo como todo buen editor que soy, le regalo más caca de paloma -¡Tenía que pasar esto!- intentó limpiarse de nuevo.

-¡GAH! ¡Quítenmela de encima!- Jules, uno de los nominados anteriores que había borrado todos sus fics, trataba de quitarse a una Yaoista que cagaba en aquellos momentos a la vez que ella parecía estar violándolo y teniendo relaciones sexuales implícitas sin el consentimiento del chico.

-Galán suertudo- Luis rió, estaba en la cabina que ya había sido reconstruida por millonésima vez.

-No entiendes, Luis. Verás, en el fic de Dip va a Taco Bell, los tacos vuelven a las personas zombis súper sexualizados- explicó Julie mirando como Jules de repente paraba de luchar y comenzaba a disfrutar del coito.

-¿Cómo los fics de Coyote?- ironizó a lo que ella afirmó diciendo: "exactamente, a eso me refiero"

-Ah... sexo…- la dulce y nada inocente Mabel vociferaba intentando lanzarse sobre su hermano. Dipper corrió desesperado del atrio hacia alguna salida cercana, siendo cerrado del camino por 2 chicas y un chico, los cuales le miraron con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Por favor no! No, no otra vez ¡NOOO!- su grito se perdió entre el mar de orgías.

-¡SÍ! ¡Orgía de sangre!- exclamaron los animalitos del bosque matando a una chica con una bomba y embarrando a muchos de sangre, eso solo provocó que algunos que no estaban transformados se convirtieran en zombis sexualizados.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- los chicos de South Park; Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters y Cartman corrían hacia la salida escapando por los pelos de un enardecido Kevin Stoley cubierto de sangre, quién se conformó con violar a la pequeña Karen.

-¡NO!- Kenny intentó auxiliarla, pero sus amigos se lo llevaron cargándolos de los brazos. Eran seguidos muy de cerca por una Bebe Stevens quién también pudo escapar de la masacre sexual.

-¡Wendy corra rápido!- Stan fue hasta su novia, que seguía frente a la salida aun paralizada.

-¡¿Qué carajos les pasa a todos?!- estaba tan enardecida como aterrada.

-¡Otra estúpida broma que se salió de control!- respondió el culón tratando de abrirse paso.

A su vez en el lugar del matadero, quedaban menos personas sanas en el local. Desde hace rato que Dipper se había vuelto un follador al que le dieron una alta dosis de cafeína.

-Cielos, yo me quedaré junto al escritor- Peck fue hasta Julio. El muy idiota es incapaz de convertirse en una de esas bestias.

Entonces miró al susodicho detrás de ella y gritó. Al poco tiempo la gnomo de Pech se volvió otra de las tantas máquinas sexuales incapaces de satisfacerse.

-De seguro papá aquí sería uno de los centros de atención- Damien rió, hasta que Pip le tocó 3 veces el hombro -¿Qué pasa?- al verlo notó que él lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sádica en la cara para enseguida tirársele encima y hacerle de todo -¡¿QUÉ HACES PIP?! ¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENME!- gritaba de la agonía, cosa que sorprendió a las Yaoistas por esa peculiar escena Dip.

-¿Qué pensabas, pobre diablo? ¿Qué tú te ibas a salvar de esto al pensar que eres intocable?- Luis le hizo burla. Se cubría tras la cabina para asomarse y con una pistola le volaba las tapas de los sesos a los zombis sexuales que intentaban acercársele. Julie estaba a su lado volviendo a hablar de criaturas que nadie conoce como si nada de nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

-¡Déjenme quedarme!- exigía Coyote. Alucard lo llevaba aun atado como si fuera silla de ruedas. Fipe, con la cabeza de lombriz, corría a su lado por una salida secreta. Y por último Bill solo flotaba por la habitación disfrutando del grotesco espectáculo.

-No te dejaré con estos pervertidos. Quien sabe que tanto daño le harían al mundo… y capaz de te vuelvas su líder- esto era lo que más asustaba a Alucard. Abrió una puerta haciendo que Fipe y Shelli, quien también había escapado de una chica lunática, pasaran. Algunas fanáticas al verlos intentaron acercárseles dando saltos entre los asientos y a cuatro patas estando desnudas y sedientas de sexo. Para fortuna de ellos, Diego les salvó su virginidad cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo que virginidad?- Fipe y Coyote se ofendieron por eso. (Oigan, yo solo soy el que editor)

-Solo ignórenlo y sigan corriendo. No tardaran en encontrar una manera de llegar hasta nosotros- Alucard los guió por un pasillo paralelo al principal.

Del otro lado, los protagonistas, Bebe y Wendy; eran perseguidos por una horda de fans, lectores-as, escritores-as, usuarios del foro de Malos Fics y sus Autores, Haters del Yaoi, personajes secundarios y personajes principales tanto de South Park y Gravity Falls… sí que la tienen difícil.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡CORRAN MÁS RÁPIDO!- exigía Kyle que llevaba la delantera.

-Ya no puedo más… sigan sin mí- Cartman, al ser tremendo saco de grasa y pus, cayó rendido al no poder seguir corriendo y estiró el brazo mientras jadeaba del esfuerzo esperando a que lo ayudaran como pasa en las películas y series de TV.

-Fue un placer conocerte- pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Stan lo dejó atrás -adiós culo gordo- Kyle también lo abandonó -nos vemos- Kenny y las dos chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Eric!- pero Butters al ser tan estúpidamente gentil fue a auxiliarlo, pero el culón lo tomó y se paró a la vez que lo tiraba al piso.

-¡Cómanselo a él!- agarró un segundo aire y comenzó a correr (Sería más fácil si rodara) -¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer que me caiga más mierda de paloma, puto narrador!- le advirtió al editor, cosa que lo molestó e hizo que le cayera mierda blanca que le tapó los ojos, por lo cual corría a ciegas y se chocó contra una pared para así ser devorado como los sexo-adictos.

-¡Nunca podremos escapar!- gritaba Stan siendo quién iba al final de la formación de sus amigos.

-¡Por aquí!- escucharon una voz por una puerta de madera, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron por ella perdiendo por el momento a todos esos zombis sexualizados. Stan dio las gracias.

-Tranquilo, mojón- se trataba de Shelli que estaba en ese lugar con los miembros del jurado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- les preguntó Wendy tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Dipper va a Taco Bell- contestó Fipe con su cabeza de gusano.

-Pero qué asco ¿Entonces todos los que fueron rociados por sangre, orina y caca terminaran convertidos en esos monstruos?- la pelinegra se horrorizó más de lo que estaba.

-¿Te hicieron daño, Bebe?- Kyle se acercó a la rubia rizada.

-Eso parece- contestó sobándose una herida -Oh cielos… ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por una posible…?- ella se aterró al creer que iba a volverse una de esas cosas e intentó abrazarlo.

-Vamos Rainbown Dash, sé que lo que vimos fue horrible, pero seguimos juntos- pero el judío le respondió a su muñeca Pony haciendo que la chica se encabronara, pero se contuvo.

-Iremos a la cabina. Desde ahí mandaremos una señal de auxilio, eso liberará la plaga por el pueblo, y mientras todos son contagiados, nosotros esperaremos a que este lugar se vacíe para que podamos escapar, luego cambiaremos nuestros nombres. A partir de ahora llámenme: John Silver- Alucard explicó su brillante estrategia de supervivencia.

-Debe haber una forma más sencilla de solucionar todo esto- Kenny no estaba seguro de eso. Pero enseguida una madera que tenía al lado se rompió y la pared fue abierta desde su lado bloqueándolo del resto y abriéndose al pasillo principal -¡CORRAN!- exclamó antes de que un chico sin camisa se le tirara encima y comenzara a violarlo siendo acompañado por una chica.

El resto no eran vistos por la bisagra que bloqueaba el camino de los zombis. Así que solo siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la cabina. No había rastros de Luis o Julie hasta que…

-Me alegro de que sean ustedes. Pensé que sería el último cuerdo en este manicomio, junto con esta autista- salieron de su escondite mostrando que estaban bien -estuve a punto de volarles las cabezas- hizo que su pistola girara en su dedo y la puso en su funda.

-La esperanza del Fandom de South Park, y probablemente del de Gravity Fallas depende de nosotros- habló Diego mirando por la ventana, dónde los convertidos en zombis sexuales se violaban unos a otros por diversión. Bill seguía flotando riendo como un lunático atolondrado.

-¿Me dan permiso de partirle la madre a ese malparido?- Luis se tronó los nudillos furioso.

-No creo que fuera él- habló Wendy -una cosa es ser malvado y otra es… Esto. Solo una mente que esté realmente enferma pudo idear esta perversidad- el autor no sabía si sentirse honrado al creer que se trataba de una indirecta -es decir, solo miren eso- señaló la orgía que se llevaba a todo dar, ya no quedan personas normales, así como la distinción entre géneros o grupos como las Yaoistas o usuarios del foro Malos Fics y sus Autores. Todos se movían al compás del sexo salvaje y sin protección, el semen y demás fluidos corporales salían a chorros y antes de que pudieran recuperarse del esfuerzo sobrehumano, volvían de nuevo a la acción.

-¿Dices una mente enferma? ¡Entonces fui yo!- Luis se vanaglorió el crédito. Pero el resto dictaminó un: "Nahhh"

-Si tú eres más bueno que el osito del Pan Bimbo- le reprochó Julie.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- eso lo enfureció formando fuego detrás de ella y habló con una voz distorsionada parecida a la del engendro del Exorcista.

-Pero si es la verdad, Luis- afirmó Fipe rascándose el cuello haciendo que el gritara: "¡Tú cállate cabeza de lombriz de agua puerca!"

-No haga ruido. Esas cosas podrían oírnos- les pidió Wendy asomándose por la parte debajo de la puerta en caso de que apareciera alguna sombra sospechosa.

-Creo que por el momento estamos a salvo- Stan se recargó en el vidrio para observar mejor la situación, descubriendo que alejado de ellos, los zombis sexuales no solo tenían orgías, sino que al parecer las chicas comenzaban a destruir sus anteriores prendas y los chicos se las comían mientras se masturbaban y se dejaban dar o ser los que dieran con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin previo aviso, la ventana fue rota y la pequeña mano de niña tomó a Stan y fácilmente lo arrastró a ese infierno sexual junto al resto de los infectados.

-¡STAN!- Wendy quiso ayudarlo, pero fue atrapada desde la puerta por distintos brazos que atravesaron la madera (Sí, ya sé. Algo muy cliché que se ha visto en bastantes películas de zombis)

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Fipe la tomó de una pierna, aprovechando para verle las pantis, y la jaló hasta que la puerta fue derrumbada hacia el pasillo interno causando que él y la chica salieran volando a la oscuridad y sus gritos de horror fácilmente fueron detectados por el resto)

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Bebe estaba histérica y abrazó a Kyle, que se molestó por ese gesto y abrazó con más fuerza a su Pony de juguete y la empujó para que no lo siguiera tocando.

-¡Yo me sacrifico! ¡YO, YO! ¡Por favor yo! ¡SÁLVENSE USTEDES! ¡Pero yo necesito ser sacrificado!- Coyote se retorcía para tratar de liberarse de las cuerdas viendo ilusionado al grotesco paisaje.

-¡Cállate mierda o te lanzo por esa ventana!- le advirtió Shelli furiosa. Desde la puerta parecían entrar distintas figuras combinadas con la oscuridad, de donde habían venido antes también aparecían distintas manos que se empujaban por ser las primeras en entrar.

-¡Al bunker de pánico!- ordenó Luis abriendo una compuerta debajo de su asiento. El resto enseguida entró siendo él uno de los últimos en quedar -¡Tú también baja, Coyote!- lo agarró e hizo que ingresara justo cuando una figura humana cruzó el umbral.

-Alguien tiene que cerrar la puerta y mi trabajo esta noche es protegerlos. Así que váyanse- la hermana de Stan fue quién decidió tomar el papel del héroe que se sacrifica por los demás.

-Shelli… no hay palabras para definir lo que… ¡OH MIERDA!- Luis dejó de decir su discurso ya que Fipe, que estaba desnudo, usó su cabeza de gusano para atrapar a la chica con sus mandíbulas e quiso deslizarse pero una mano pequeña parecida a la que tomó a Stan, se aferró a él.

Se trataba de la pequeña e inocente Karen que tenía una vagina tan abierta y sangrante como la de una adolescente precoz en un antro drogada y con música de Reketón. No le quedaba ningún vestigio de lo que era antes y abrió las piernas expulsando cataratas de sangre para meter la cabeza del latino por la chucha causando que también se infectara y volviera un zombi sexual.

El tobogán al refugio del pánico les había ayudado a los únicos sobrevivientes. Bebe la rubia rizada que toma el papel de la damisela en apuros, Kyle el judío de afro pelirrojo al que le valía gorro lo que pasaba a su alrededor y solo se preocupaba por Brony, Alucard el organizador del evento (Sin tener en cuenta que escogió a una de las personas más chifladas de la Tierra para hacer el guión) fanático de Lovecraft y con gran apegue a todo lo que le tuviera relación con el género del teror, Coyote quién lloraba por aún no haber sido transformado creyendo que los demás tenían mucha suerte al volverse seres que solo piensan en sexo y él no puede participar, y finalmente Julie… la maga loca de cabello blanco que vive en su propio mundo de fantasías.

Los últimos supervivientes se encontraban en una habitación pequeña con varias estanterías a su alrededor, todas llenas de comidas enlatadas y algunas garrafones enteros de agua. Solo había una puerta la cual conducía al baño con regadera, como lo pudieron comprobar el brasileño y Diego.

-Necesito bajarme las ganas- Coyote movió la mano en señal de que quiere darse alegrías.

-¡AH!- Alucard se palmeó la cara por semejante locura en un momento tan crucial como ese -te dejaré solo- salió del baño para no tener que presenciar algo que le cause pesadillas.

El resto de ese cuarto tiene una que otra chorrada de Luis. Como dentífrico, espejo de cuerpo completo, pasamanos, lavamanos, escusado y hasta una alarma para incendios pegada a la puerta. Alucard notó aquellos detalles antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo a su suerte.

-¡Espera Alucard! No puedo desatarme… ¡Regresa!- le pidió Coyote intentando zafarse las cuerdas.

Kyle y Bebe inspeccionaban los alimentos y Julie cantaba totalmente desafinada una tonada rara que hablaba sobre una chica y un Hiponogrido, o lo que sea a que se refería.

-Kyle, escúchame- la rubia detuvo al judío Brony pecoso pelirrojo… oh cielos, él tiene tanto potencial de Bullying que es irresistible.

-Lo lamento, Bebe, por todo lo insensible que he sido- él se disculpó muy apenado.

-¿En serio?- ella se sorprendió y lo abrazó tratando hacerse oír por encima de los cantos de Julie.

-Sí, todo este tiempo abrazando a Rainbow Dash cuando era realmente en Twilight en quién me debía haber enfocado- su dicha se derrumbó cuando él agregó esto.

-¡¿Sigues pensando en esa mierda en este preciso momento?!- gritó encabronada -¡CIELOS! Ese rayo no solo te dejó jodido ¡Te fundió el puto coco! Es como si un chico… no sé, escogiera tener un perro en lugar de una novia por falta de tiempo ¡Simplemente ridículo!-

-No entendí tu referencia ¿A qué capítulo de MLP corresponde?- Kyle sacó una agenda rosada de episodios de esa serie haciendo que ella gritara y se jalara el pelo por la ira

-Lo sé, Bebe. Yo también estaría molesto. Es una clara referencia a un escrito de los Antiguos hecho por Lovecraft, básicamente cuando cierto monstruo… no recuerdo su nombre, envió a sus leales perros que solo aparecían en las esquinas…- Alucard intentó "apoyarla" a su manera.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITA SEA!- gritó ahora desesperada -no puedo creer que esté encerrada en este manicomio con ustedes y todo el poder de esos… ¿Cómo se llaman?- le preguntó a Julie sin recibir respuesta -¿Julie?- miró la esquina en donde antes estaba ella.

-Hace un segundo estaba cantando- aseguró Diego antes de que por las sombras aparecieran los zombis adictos al sexo, ahora ya no tenían escapatoria alguna.

-¡NOOO!- gritaron los tres siendo desnudados y violados de forma bestial por todos ellos.

Algunos personajes que se habían logrado colar a la habitación. Solo quedaba un superviviente que no había tenido su ración de sexo al estar encerrado en el baño y que paradójicamente, era el único en querer ser parte de todo eso y los maldijo diciendo que eran unos suertudos que lo pasaban a lo grande.

-Ya casi… ya casi… ¡Al fin, dulce libertad!- exclamó cuando se pudo liberar de las sogas. Por instinto comenzó a desnudarse y tiró su ropa por distintas partes de la habitación quedando solamente con su chaqueta de cuero y preparándose para abrir la puerta -no, un momento. Ahora que lo pienso, podría manchar mi chaqueta favorita de semen. Le prometí a Isabel que la mantendría… limpia durante dos horas y solo llevo una- la lanzó sin mirar a dónde y abrió la puerta para follar a la primera persona que se encontrara.

Lo que él no se dio cuenta, fue que su chaqueta había caído justo sobre una palanca roja que decía: "Alarma contra Incendios", activando el sistema de agua para apagar los incendios causando que en todos lados, incluso en el bunker, todos los zombis comenzaran a mojarse.

El agua constante provocaba una cierta calma en el sistema, hasta que finalmente resultó ser que el agua era la cura, provocando que todos volvieran a la normalidad después de unos segundos.

-¡Dale, dale, dale!- bueno, casi todos -¡Vamos, nena!- era Coyote dándole embestidas a una chica.

-Coyote… se puede saber ¡¿Qué carajos haces montando en mí?!- se trataba de N3ko Chan ya que le estaba dando por el culo. Pero él no se detenía por lo cual le dio un puñetazo en las nueces haciendo que soltara un agudo grito de dolor y cayera al piso -para que aprendas a no…- se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda -¡AAHH!-

-¡YUHUHUIII!- Bebe se sacó del coño uno de los Ponys de Kyle.

-¿Crees que eso es malo?- él dio se giró y mostró el resto de las muñecas que están en su culo.

-¿Qué pasó…?- quiso saber Mabel mirando de un lado a otro confundida.

-Mabel, he cambiado de opinión- Dipper recobró el conocimiento -seré el aprendiz de tío Ford. Después de lo que he visto esta noche, necesito estar alejado del contacto humano durante mucho tiempo- informó sacando el teléfono celular y llamó a su tío.

 **(PROBLEMAS TWEEKNICOS. ESPERE POR FAVOR)**

Una vez todo fue restaurado gracias a los poderes imaginarios de Luis, el cual generó algo de dinero para que el narrador arreglara todo aquel desastre (Le exijo dinero a Julio para que siga a lo que él resopla y me pasa varios billetes) Trato hecho. El narrador, o el editor en este caso yo, dice que todos vuelvan a estar vestidos y en sus posiciones en dónde estaban antes de que todo ese desastre comenzara, claro esta vez sin su ración de tacos y con las memorias intactas.

-Ahora sí, podemos iniciar con las premiaciones. Felicidades Julio, la ceremonia de premiación más larga es la de putos Drabbles, las cosas más pequeñas en el puñetero fan ficción- dijo sarcástico.

-Aún tienes el micrófono encendido- aviso Julie ajustando las mayas que se le desacomodaron.

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ, LUIS!- gritó el susodicho acomodándose la corbata.

-¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que esta es la parte en la que debo ponerme a temblar del miedo?- eso poco le importó al colombiano -pero ahora recuerdo… el tuerto de Bill se estaba riendo de toda esta mierda ¡¿En dónde diablos se metió ese para darle su merecido?!- exigió saber.

-Vale, vale tío. Puede ser seguro que os haya hecho una pequeña broma para iniciar el día; es que he decidido que tenía que vengarme de otra manera por lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior- el cíclope se encogió de hombros como si nada.

-¿Nos usaste a todos como si fuéramos putos juguetes sexuales para vengarte de tus asistentes?-

-Débiles asistentes, débiles humanos. Yo no veo la diferencia- volvió a restarle importancia a eso para crear una copa de vino de la cual bebió con una boca formada en su ojo.

-¡AHORA SI LE VOY A…!- Luis se subió las mangas y amañó con reventarle el culo a patadas (Como si tuviera) pero Julie hizo que quedara estático al lanzarle un hechizo de su varita.

-Solo dejen que sigan con la premiación. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo necesario- pidió Alucard.

-Maldita sea, Julio. Más te vale que no me hagas editar otras 7 mil palabras- murmuró Alarcón.

-Volviste a dejar el micrófono encendido- le avisó otra vez Julie -¿Están afectándote los Purlupats?

-¡POR UNA…!- para no tener que oír sus incontables insultos, ella desconectó el micrófono.

-Me alegra que a pesar de todo el percance cometido por los tacos, podamos seguir entregando los premios- Mabel tomó la palabra -Ya saben. Yo, Dipper y esta caja de hierro en la cual pidió estar encerrado- señaló la caja desde la cual se podía escuchar la voz del chico.

-¡PIDO VEINTE!- gritó Jules levantándose de su asiento preparando la billetera.

-Y para ya no atrasar más esto- Dipper desde adentro de la caja, tomó un papelito -empezaremos con el primer Drabble nominado que es: Ventrílocuo Perfecto, de la autora Natsu Rinmoshika, uno que trata sobre como Butters es una marioneta y las personas parecen manejarlo… ¿La gente quiere manejar la mantequilla?- creyó que se trataba literalmente de mantequilla.

-Butters ¿Sigues dejándote manipular?- a su padre no le interesaba que acaban de salvarle del Sntuzu salvaje más feroz y eterno de toda la Tierra con tal de poder regañar a su hijo.

-Pero papá… solo es un fic, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad- se frotó los nudillos preocupado.

-¿Cómo esos en dónde te ponen como pareja de ese mugroso McCormick?- preguntó ahora su mamá también molesta.

-Kenny y yo solo somos amigos y nada más- las Yaoistas comenzaron a abuchearlo.

-Si vuelves a protagonizar otra historia gay o que no nos guste, estarás castigado, jovencito- le advirtió su maricón padre a lo que él asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Okey… siguiendo con la lectura de esta hoja a la cual no estamos nada obligados a leer- Mabel siguió hablando alegre -este fic es bastante conocido y mencionado, cielos, esta hoja dice que diga una palabrota- esto la asustó.

-¿En serio? ¿Una palabrota?- casi todos los personajes de SP la miraron decepcionados.

-Eh… yo- ella bajó la mirada a la hoja para distraerse -Únete a Mí Party, de Pequienez. Dice algo de elfos o no sé qué cosas- se rascó la nuca.

-¿Otra nominación para mí? cielos… debió encantarles mucho ese fic- Peck se entusiasmó. Como pasó antes, sus hermanas Yaoistas mostraron gran solidaridad; justo tanta como la que usaron antes con Natsu. Era difícil identificar cuantas chicas aplaudían por su inmensa cantidad.

-Y finalmente uno titulado El Señor del Bigotito de NekoNoddleAnoymuos, el cual de nuevo Kyle Broflovski y…- Dipper siguió leyendo -¿Podemos irnos, Mabel?- preguntó ya desesperado.

-Espera a entregar el premio, Dipper. No seas descortés- le susurró ella tocando la caja metálica a lo que él le pidió que no la tocara -Oh cielos… es como si este lugar nos volviera lunáticos.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo…- ironizó Alucard recargado en la mesa del jurado. Fipe seguía viendo de uno a otro lado su cabeza de lombriz y Coyote seguía tirado en el piso sobándose las nueces.

-Y el ganador es…- Mabel abrió el sobre. Pudo ignorar todas las locuras de aquella noche y si entregaba el premio, todo habría valido la pena -¡Únete a mí Party!- anunció emocionada.

La pequeña gnoma con vestido saltó desde la primera fila y comenzó a celebrar a lo grande gritando cosas como: "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡WOH!". Las fanáticas no la dejaban atrás, vitoreándola por aquel premio recibido nuevamente.

-¿Peck ahora tiene dos premios? ¡DIABLOS!- Luis no estaba muy feliz por eso y ardía de la envidia.

-Gracias, gracias. Vaya, no esperaba ganar dos veces… ¡Ahora tendré doble espada en las peleas de premios!- hizo una broma sobre la "lucha" de Julio y Luis por lo que todos rieron.

-Sí, al parecer tú pareja de ese chico Kyle con una tal Rebeca Costwold le gustó a la audiencia. ¿Dónde están ellos? ¡Quiero verlos juntos!- Mabel vio de un lado a otro ansiosa para nada pasó.

-Un segundo ¿Ese entonces no era un fic Yaoi?- preguntó una chica al darse cuenta de que ese fic está conformado por la pareja Kybecca (Kyle-Rebecca)

-Bueno… quise intentar algo nuevo- reconoció Peck. Ahora las Yaoistas la veían con enojo. Una de ellas le dijo con voz firme: "Estás vetada de Fujoshilandia".

-¿Qué?- eso alteró a la pitufa -¡NO! Les juro que solo fue una prueba de heterosexualidad, no volverá a ocurrir ¡SE LOS PROMETO!- comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Y regrésanos tu membresía de Yaoi gratuito- le exigió una chica de alto mando.

-Oigan ¿Eso no es pasarnos ya de la raya?- intervino una Fujoshi creyendo que eso ir muy lejos. Pero esa misma chica la vio con ira preguntándole: "¿Quieres unírtele?"- ¡No, no, no! Yo jamás cometería tal sacrilegio a menos que sea…

-¡CANDY!- exclamaron las fanáticas de esa pareja como si fuera algo sagrado, pero las fanáticas del Kyman las abuchearon como pasó antes de que ocurriera el problema de los zombis sexuales.

-¿Mi membresía?- Peck estaba al borde de las lágrimas sosteniendo eso como si fuera un bebe -¡Les doy mi alma! ¡Todo menos mi membresía!- ofreció desesperada.

-Que así sea- esa fujoshi que usa una túnica celeste metió su mano dentro del pecho de ella sacando un pequeño fragmento de cristal oscuro -¿Esta es tu alma?- se confundió.

-Bueno, no son las primeras a la que se las vendo. Pero miren, les doy el alma de Julio; él se burla de todas ustedes- lo señaló con el pulgar.

-¿Yo qué?- se asustó. Luis se burló diciéndole: "Eso te pasa por hacer esta mierda de capítulo tan largo por culpa de ese puto relleno que no aporta nada a la trama principal y hacerme editarlo"

-Buen intento, pero sabemos que ese chico no tiene alma- refutó una Fujoshi de túnica rosa.

-Entonces… ¡Miren eso, caca de paloma en Cartman!- señaló hacia adelante haciendo que todas giraran la cabeza y tronó los dedos para que al culón le cayera mierda blanca.

-¡HEY! ¡¿Por qué tengo ser al que usen para distraer a todos de los problemas?!- se quejó.

-Es que todos agarran a su tarugo. Además, verte humillado pone de buen humor a cualquiera- Julio se le acercó y miró el panorama como si quisiera hacer una foto -Oh sí, esto es arte.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos recuperaran el buen sentido del humor (Mejor dicho, el malo) y todos volvieron otra vez a sus asientos sin darse cuenta de que Peck seguía conservando su membresía de Yaoi gratuito y el premio que se acabó de ganar.

-Ah maldita sea… ya llevamos más de seis mil palabras y apenas hemos hecho la primera entrega de premios ¡¿Cuánta más mierda falta para acabar con esto?!- Luis ya se estaba molestando por tanta tonterías y pocos avances -y lo peor es que tenemos que seguir aguantando a esas locas fanáticas que no pueden ver la más mínima escena Hetero porque se ponen más energúmenas que a una quinceañera rica malcriada a la que no le llega el periodo…- se frustró.

-Ahora el micrófono está apagado- volvió avisarle Julie leyendo una revista al revés.

-Ya lo sé, cerebrito. ¿Pensabas que esta iba ser la parte en la que el tiro me iba a salir por la culata y todos los presentes iban a oír lo que acabo de decir?- ironizó el pelinegro -muchas gracias Dipper y Mabel por esa excelente demostración de cómo alargar de manera innecesaria la presentación de los Drabble y la demás mierda que he tenido que editar- hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Bien, siguiendo con la lista, ahora le toca presentar a un carismático cuadrúpedo que aceptó venir totalmente y se le pide a la PETA que por favor no se enoje ya que técnicamente no se cuenta como maltrato animal. Se trata de la esponjosa y lanosa ¡OVEJA!- presentó Julie que volvió a ser amenazada a punta de pistola por detrás.

-A medida que pasa esto, te oyes cada vez más cuerda- eso fue suficiente para poner feliz a Luis.

-Bueno, si vas cambiando cada cinco minutos de armas…- la peli blanca se enojó por su falta de conversación sobre criaturas imposibles de las que tanta habla.

En el escenario se formó otro vórtice, solo que este es arcoíris, del cual salió una oveja. Parecía ser igual a una oveja común y corriente… si se omite el detalle de que volaba con sus patas que echaban arcoíris.

-Demasiado color…- Jules se tapó el rostro molesto. Lo mismo hicieron los góticos, Poe, Howei y todos los amantes de lo oscuro.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Oveja- se presentó el animal con voz inglesa y caballerosa.

-¿Una oveja parlante? ¡PURF! Claro…- comentó despectivamente una de las Yaoistas.

La oveja sin previo aviso levantó una de sus pesuñas haciendo que esa misma chica se elevara en el aire comenzando a ahogarse (Al más puro estilo de Darth Vader) y la soltó haciendo que cayera encima de otras de las fanáticas.

-Humanos, yo he venido aquí obligado para una importante misión: entregar los premios a los One-Shots; las historias de un solo capítulo que van desde las 1,500 palabras en adelante- expresó.

De entre todo el público, solo una persona aplaudió sin estar en lo más mínimo confundida o intimidada por el animal parlante que había salido porque sí; es más, los miembros del foro Malos Fics y sus Autores tomaron nota, aunque claro, ya llevaban más de 10 libretas llenas de todas las cosas que han ido mal en este fic (¿Cómo pueden contar tantos errores de tal magnitud?)

-¡Un segundo!- intervino Luis -si Julio puede volver a meter OC suyos ¡Yo también tengo derecho!

-De hecho, era porque se habían acabado los OC- reconoció el otro -¿Sabes? Es difícil armar una premiación entre seis personas, considerando que solo tres hicieron el 80% del trabajo- se quejó.

-No seas melodramático- Luis bufó sabiendo perfectamente la lista de autores.

-Mira quién lo dice. El que se queja de una oveja parlante y suplicaba que los capítulos no salieran tan grandes para no tener que hacer tanto trabajo- el otro se defendió.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que tu oveja es la gran cosa?- Alarcón hizo que un aura morada saliera de su mano derecha sigilosamente -¿Qué puede hacer una oveja contra Scar de mi fic Jurassic Park?- creó un gran Espinosaurio, parecido al de JP 3, que rugió estruendosamente volviendo aterrar al público.

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- Kenny saltó de su asiento y se escudó tras su hermana menor (Patético)

-¡Señor Espino!- la oveja sin embargo no se había inmutado y le hablaba al dino como si solo se tratara de alguien más alto que él.

El terópodo soltó otro gruñido y quiso devorárselos, pero se encontró cara a cara con un animal desconocido que solo se limitó a levantar una pezuña en señal de despreocupación.

-Verá, resulta que estamos a mitad de una premiación. Sería de mala educación que comenzara a matarlos a todos- Oveja intentó razonar, pero él rugió nuevamente -cielos…- sacó un pañuelo de entre su lana y se lo puso en el hocico -es evidente que no se han inventado en su época o de dónde sea que venga.

Sin previo aviso y de un solo bocado, Scar engulló a Oveja sin pena ni gloria coronándose como el rey de los animales no pensantes y volvió a fijar su vista en el público listo para disfrutar del festín.

Pero cerró sus poderosas fauces a la vez que su rostro parecía caricaturizarse hasta que su quijada se pegó a la parte trasera de su cabeza; como si hubiera probado algo sumamente ácido. A su alrededor se formaron varios arcoíris hasta que el escenario entero se volvió un remolino de colores. Luego todo desapareció, pero el daño ya estaba hecho:

Scar conservaba su tamaño y forma, pero parecía más que nada la caricatura de un Espinosaurio que un dinosaurio de verdad. Usaba lentes de botella, frenillos en sus filosos dientes, una camisa de botones, pantalones café, tenis gastados, su cola se movía alegremente de un lado a otro y la espina dorsal sobresalía de su espalda atravesando la ropa.

-Buenas noches a todos, soy Scar- se presentó haciendo el saludo de "Amor y Paz" y frente a él estaba Oveja, que estaba ileso como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Julio preguntándose: "¿Qué mierda de personajes haces?". Pero muchos comenzaron a reír por semejante aberración tan graciosa remplazando por completo el pavor que sintieron hace unos minutos atrás.

Pero la quijada de Luis había caído hasta el sótano al haber abierto la boca de la impresión. Su bella y aterradora creación, convertida ¡En un dino-hipster ¡ Y no solo eso, sino que también esa maldita oveja seguía viva. El shock fue tan grande que luego de unos segundos, cayó desmayado.

-Bien, como iba diciendo. Scar y yo presentaremos los premios- Oveja habló -¿No es así, gran terópodo gigante?- se mofó del dino.

-Por supuesto, cuadrúpedo- él le siguió la mofa -no es como si en el fondo todos seamos cuadrúpedos- dijo a la vez que sonaba una batería en señal de mal chiste.

-¿Se supone que eso fue un chiste? Ni cuenta me di- comentó una chica con sarcasmo.

-Veo que no entiendes la comedia- Scar movió la mano despectivamente -no mereces vivir- sus ojos verdes recuperaron su aire asesino y de dos largos pasos la atrapó con sus mandíbulas y la agitó de un lado a otro salpicando de sangre a la multitud al despedazar su cuerpo y se la tragó.

-Puta mierda…- susurró otra joven otra vez aterradas -¿Deberíamos salir corriendo?- sugirió.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Scar lanzó de su boca un arcoíris dando paso a unos velociraptores… vestidos de DIVINAS con maquillaje y las garras pintadas de rosa, pero con jabalinas filosas sosteniéndolas de ambos lados.

-Muy bien… esto ya es raro, hasta para mí- hasta Bill Cipher estaba desconcertado.

-El primer nominado para mejor One-Shot es…- Scar intentó abrir el sobre, pero al tomarlo con sus grandes y filosas garras, lo despedazó. Oveja rodó los ojos y le sugirió leerlo desde su celular.

Luis apenas se estaba despertando del desmayo y al fijar su vista en el Espino, vio que sacó un IPhone 6, que era mucho más grande que uno normal, y tecleaba para buscar a los nominados.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- se sujetó con fuerza los costados de su cabeza -y lo peor es… ¡QUE YA SUPERAMOS LAS SIETE MIL PUTAS PALABRAS Y APENAS VAMOS EN LA SEGUNDA NOMINACIÓN!- parecía a punto de pasar por una crisis mental.

-Pero antes de ver a los nominados, Selfie- el dino se recostó en el piso dejando de lado su espina dorsal y sacando la lengua, la cual cubrió completamente a Oveja. Los invitados quedaron con caras de idiotas al no saber cómo reaccionar ante aquellos eventos, hasta que él se tomó la foto -Ummm… no me gusta como salgo, hay demasiada iluminación- se quejó moviendo las ruedas oculares de sus lentes -¿Será este lugar Iluminati?- intentó hacer otro mal chiste, mejor dicho, ¡UN PÉSIMO CHISTE! Aumentando el horror de Luis Carlos.

-¡BUUU!- lo abucheó un miembro del jurado de Malos Fics. Casi como acto de reflejo, Scar abrió la boca y con su larga lengua envolvió a ese tipo y lo atrajo para comérselo. Alarcón volvió a flipar para caer desmayado otra vez.

-¿Ya puedo hablar de Qutizanotas?- intervino Julie hablando por el micrófono, y como Luis estaba inconsciente, ya no había pistola que le apuntara -los Qutizanotas son criaturas latinoamericanas con forma de Nortz, solo que con menos cuernos. Sé que es difícil imaginarse a un Nortz con menos cuernos, pero aun así son…- por fortuna de los demás, ella no se dio cuenta de que usaba el micrófono falso.

-Scar, compórtate. Debes tener modales- Oveja usó el pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de su lana.

-Oh cierto, perdón- él abrió la boca y regurgitó una de las piernas de ese tipo -¿Quieres?- le ofreció creyendo que la falta de modales a la que ella se refería, era por no dar de su comida.

-Yo la quiero- una joven la pidió y la enrolló en una sudadera -lo guardaré para sus padres.

-¡VAYAN AL GRANO POR UN DEMONIO!- apuró Alucard furioso por tantas pendejadas.

-El primer fic nominado es uno en el cual los hermanos McCormick pueden controlar la red y viajar entre el mundo del ciberespacio- habló Oveja a lo que Kenny y sus hermanos sonrieran para las cámaras -con un pequeño problema ya que están muertos- sus sonrisas se invirtieron -Los Ciberfantasmas de Tau Kaste.

-Who ¿Ya gonna call?- Scar se cruzó de brazos intentando imitar una pose de Rap, sin causar todavía alguna carcajada a alguien. Una chica susurró: "Esto es terrible" -¡TE OÍ!- levantó sus gafas para lanzar rayos láser que al dar contra ella la desintegró -como segunda opción, por si no les gustó la primera, tenemos el fic en el cual de nuevo es protagonizado por un McCormick, el cual dice que el porno es sagrado… cielos, esta autora de seguro se llevaría muy bien con Coyote- la única respuesta que recibió por ese chiste fue el silencio acompañado de una planta rodante.

-Como sea, cuando un pequeño canadiense y un hermano mayor se pasan de la raya con Karen y el porno de Kenny, obtenemos un fic bastante divertido y bien visto ¿Lo han adivinado? El Demonio de Kenny, por Javichu antes conocida como 1Pikachu1- esa trama ciertamente fue del agrado de muchas personas que comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Y finalmente- volvió a ser el turno de Oveja de hablar -el último nominado en esta categoría es de Luis Carlos titulado: Los Echaré de Menos, teniendo como protagonistas al maricón de Garrison.

-Y para no darle más vueltas a esto para que la función no se haga más pesada y tediosa de lo que ya es, yo…- Scar quiso hacer otro chiste causando que se oyera el canto de los grillos -¿Conque eso tenemos, eh?- usó un ¿Imán para grillos? Para atraerlos y aplastarlos con su pata derecha.

-El fic ganador es…- se detuvo y se sujetó el abdomen -hay… me duele el estómago.

-¿Tú estómago? Ah claro, carajo- Oveja por algún motivo se incomodó. Él le preguntó que ocurría -yo mejor me voy de este universo- creó un portal -puede que no seas estable realmente y que tu personalidad solo era temporal… hasta que explotes junto con todo este universo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora le tocó a él aterrarse -¡MALDITO CUADRÚPEDO!- volvió a rugir.

-Sí, los bípedos son tan fáciles de engañar. Ahora si me disculpan, debo tener una aventura con 2 chicos de negro- sin más que decir, la bola de lana se metió en el portal.

-¿El universo será destruido? Oh bueno, así es la vida- comentó Peck como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Todos los presentes, incluso los personajes de SP y GF, se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos y gritar de desesperación sin saber qué hacer a medida que Scar se hinchaba como un globo a punto de explotar.

Y finalmente hubo una explosión que erradicó a todos en el teatro en cuestión de millonésimas de segundo, el mundo entero fue destruido en un par de milésimas y todo el universo en menos de un año. El narrador, corrección, el editor estaba al borde del universo y explica que el universo es tan grande que el recorrerlo solo en un año terrestre implica romper las leyes de la realidad de una manera tan irrealista al grado de que estamos hablando de recorrer una distancia infinita en un periodo de tiempo insignificante y… ¡AH QUE CARAJOS! Ahí viene la puta explosión.

Todo fue consumido en cuestión de segundos, incluso las galaxias gigantescas eran destruidas como si fueran nada en la existencia misma, la materia se volvía tinta blanca, todo era rodeado, incluso el editor, hasta que no quedó nada.

-¿Hola?- Luis volvió a recuperar el conocimiento y flotaba en medio de ningún lugar, aunque esto era difícil de interpretar ya que todo era blanco vacío (Como pasó en ese episodio de Futurama)

-Luis Carlos, te estaba esperando- se escuchó una voz, pero no había nada de nada en ningún lugar. Se podría decir que era la voz del autor o del editor, pero no, yo soy el que edita esto.

-¿Quién está ahí?- el latino vio de un lado a otro confundido.

-Nada- respondió el… ¿Universo? ¿La nada? ¿El autor o el editor? Mierda, al guionista se le piro mucho la pinza (Sea lo que sea que signifique esto)

-¿Nada? ¿No estoy hablando con nada? eso significa que estás en mi cabeza ¿No?

-Para nada- bromeó esa voz. Parecía disfrutar de confundirlo con eso.

-La nada ¿Entonces existe algo que no es nada?- Alarcón intentó ser filosófico.

-Exacto. Soy la nada, lo que nunca es mencionado ¿Cuándo alguien menciona la nada? Nunca, soy nada más y nada menos lo que a nadie le interesa, lo que todos pasan por alto, ni siquiera la silla, soy la primera pared, no soy mencionado nunca y sin embargo existo- explicó la Nada existencial de manera profunda, pero sin inmutarse.

-Wau… que profunda filosofía- el intelecto de Luis se quedó seco al descubrir un poder tan grande.

-¿Filosofía? ¿Ese patético invento humano hecho para tratar de "entender" lo que les rodea?- la Nada dijo esto con algo de desprecio -Primero: esto no es filosofía porque no estás cuestionando nada, solo admites que existo. Un ser fuera de tu entendimiento porque nunca lo conociste; eso no es filosofía- Luis iba alegar.

-Segundo: aun si esto fuera filosofía, no sobrepasaría a la filosofía barata que usan las mentes débiles para intentar entender su alrededor creyendo que todas sus acciones son realmente importantes en un plano donde nadie tiene un valor verdadero, oh, el planeta Tierra es tan desdichado creyendo en sí mismo que es incapaz de ver en realidad que ellos son nada, menos que yo.

-Pero eso es filosofía- siguió Luis mostrando su terquedad tan grande como la de una mula.

-Tercero: como me has demostrado que los humanos son una especie arrogante e incapaz de ver más allá de sus significados, desmoronan todo aquello que sobrepase sus entendimientos, dan culto a entes mitológicos para creer que hay algo después de la muerte y otros insisten en avanzar su invento llamado ciencia en una carrera armamentista para llegar al poder, pero que solo los llevará a la destrucción.

-Mola- dijo él haciendo que comenzara a fastidiarse -¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿No debería haber sido destruido junto con todo el universo desconocido?-

-Bueno, es algo interesante. Tú sigues la lógica del Stuismo- frunció el ceño al oír esto.

-¿Me estás llamando un Gary Stue?- fue envuelto por su aurea morada, pero al no ver ningún objeto, se contentó con dejar que su piel se pusiera roja como tomate para no gastar energías.

-Así es. Tú eres algo así como el Gary Stue mayor- la Nada no tenía pelos en la lengua.

-No jodas con eso. Ya suenas como uno de esos críticos que se quejan por todo lo que hago y me quieren denigrar de alguna forma. Hay Stues millones de veces peores que yo, además, mi personaje no es tan…- intentó defenderse.

-Concuerdo contigo. No eres un fastidio continuo en las historias que creas a diferencia de muchos otros- admitió la Nada -pero tus poderes pueden exceder los límites, un chiste, un mero arromaco hecho para darse aires de grandeza, un personaje que está bien a secas como extra.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme?- él afiló la mirada.

-Esos poderes que te autoimpusiste son el símbolo máximo del Stuismo. En pocas palaras, si no haces algo para corregir tu ególatra aptitud y aprendes algunas lecciones de humildad, serás el ejemplo perfecto del Stuismo- (Maldito Julio, me pagará muy caro haber hecho que pusiera esto)

-Bah, tonterías. En caso de que no lo sepas, he tenido que sudar sangre para llegar a ser el hombre que soy ahora y no soy un "dios todo poderoso" que puede hacerlo todo e intento tener la menor importancia en las historias en las que aparezco. Aprendí eso desde las Crónicas de Mysterion y otros fics míos- Alarcón trató de no mortificarse por eso -¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo reparo todo?-

-No podemos hacer nada. Ni siquiera tus poderes pueden crear nada más que yo y la nada.

-Ah diablos… ¿No puedo siquiera intentar reconstruir el universo o algo así por el estilo?

-De hecho sí. Verás, al ser Nada, no tengo poderes, sino que construyo mis propias habilidades que no hacen nada.

-En español por favor…- pidió Alarcón exasperado.

-Verás, te puedo regresar a un tiempo en el pasado provocando la existencia de todo, pero te tendría que dejar en un rango donde no se mencione nada, en otras palabras, debes pensar en un lugar que no hubiera sido mencionado momentos antes de la destrucción de todo.

-Eh… ¿Qué?- Luis miró de un lado a otro –bueno, veamos… no mencionaron el pasillo por dónde antes habían escapado los miembros del jurado…- dijo luego de hacer memoria.

-Te enviaré ahí. Tendrás que enviar a Scar a otro universo que ya no tenga futuro. En pocas palabras, debes destruir un universo inútil que nadie echará de menos y será vertida una sola lágrima- Luis se puso a pensar que dimensión paralela cuenta con ese requisito.

-Universo que no valga nada… ¡LO TENGO!- chasqueó los dedos sonriendo triunfal.

Dicho esto, la Nada dejó de existir y todo volvió al momento cuando Oveja desapareció por su portal. Luis enseguida voló hasta Scar, se puso a su lado confundiendo a la audiencia, pues esta veía a 5 Luis Carlos cuando normalmente son solo 4 (Sin incluir al editor por supuesto)

-Adiós a todos, solo quiero que sepan que los salvé a todos y que yo, el gran Luis Carlos Alarcón soy el que…- comenzó a fanfarronear olvidando parte de la charla que tuvo hace un momento.

-¡Solo transpórtalo, no quiero soportar a todos ustedes!- le exigió la Nada Existencial.

Alarcón creó un portal púrpura por el cual él y Scar llegaron a otro universo paralelo.

-Hola Kylie ¿Los Shorts aún se te siguen metiendo por el culo?- preguntó Stacy a su mejor amiga. Resulta que el universo al que se refería Luis era el de Intercambio de Géneros en donde los chicos y chicas de SP cambiaron de sexo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero como este es el fic que más odio de todos los que tengo, fue el elegido para esta labor- se disculpó cuando el Espino cayó encima de Jenny -Como iba diciendo el gran Luis Carlos Alarcón ha decidido terminar así por…- dejo de hablar cuando el dino le explotó en la cara por andar hablando de más otra vez.

Volviendo a la entrega de premios…

-Ah sí, olvidé mi corbata- Oveja regresó a esa dimensión y vio todo confundido -¿No pasó nada?-

-No preguntes y mejor solo di el ganador a mejor One-Shot- sugirió Alucard cansado debido a que el capítulo casi ha llegado a las diez mil palabras (Imagine como estaré yo al editar tanta mierda)

-Oigan chicos- el Luis de la cabina fue hasta sus extensiones -¿Quién era ese otro Luis? ¿Creen que vino de algún futuro para salvarnos o algo así?- al preguntar eso, Julie ironizó diciendo: "Y dicen que la loca que vive en su mundo de fantasía soy yo"

-El fic ganador es… ¡Los Ciberfantasmas de Tau Kaste!- gritó la oveja.

-¡YEAH!- celebraron las Fujoshis ya que otra de ellas ganó un premio.

-¿Algo que decir?- Oveja le acercó el micrófono a la ganadora que abrió la boca para hablar -Quise decir ¿Algo interesante que decir? ¿No? Qué lástima. Ahora a ir a cobrar mi cheque y si me necesitan, no me hablen, para mí ustedes no existen- se retiró con toda calma.

-"Entonces ese Luis tenía razón, hay Stues que son millones de veces peor que él. No debí ser tan duro al haberle dicho eso"- la Nada se lamentó.

-Terminemos con esta mierda de una buena vez- el Luis de la cabina quiso seguir, que al igual que los otros 3 Luis, estaba totalmente ajeno a la charle que ese otro tuvo con la Nada -y la última categoría de esta larga y puta noche mierdera, que es una de las cosas más largas que he leído y el capítulo más grande que he editado; están los mejores Shorts Fics. Y para presentarlos tenemos a… una presentación que leerá Julie.

-Azúcar, Flores y mucho Colores- leía ella volviendo a ser amenazada a punta de pistola -estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para hacer a la niñita perfecta, pero el Profesor Utonio agregó accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la fórmula…

-¡LA SUSTENCIA EQUIS!- gritaron emocionados los miembros más jóvenes de la audiencia.

-¡Y así nacieron las chicas súper poderosas! Con sus increíbles súper poderes, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota enfrentan al crimen y las fuerzas del mal- Julie terminó de leer -pero no tanto como los…- dejó de hablar cuando el cañón del arma se pegó a su nuca.

La audiencia cantaba el Intro de esa serie, pero después de unos segundos, no aparecieron. Una chica preguntó en dónde estaban ellas.

-Oye Bill ¿Recordaste avisarle a las chicas súper apestosas sobre esto?- le preguntó Alucard.

-Bueno, puede que les haya recordado destruyendo su ciudad, es que la verdad Cactus no me agrada que le digan Bellota en el lenguaje latino y tenía que desquitarme de alguna manera.

-¡AHORA SÍ NO TE LA PERDONO!- Luis fue hasta él y le dio un certero puñetazo en el ojo que lo mandó a volar contra una pared reventándola -Oh y ahora… ¿Quién podrá defendernos?-

-¡YO!- respondió un hombre con traje rojo, antenitas de vinil saliendo detrás del escenario.

-¿El Chapulín Colorado?- la audiencia estaba confundida por su repentina aparición.

-Esto en serio ya sobrepasó los límites del absurdo- Alucard se masajeó las sienes.

-¡No contaban con mi astucia! Síganme los buenos- al dar un paso, el héroe tropezó y cayó de cara contra el piso. Muchos rieron y otros le gritaron: "¡TORPE!" ya que no causaba el mismo impacto que causó en su época dorada -hay… ¿Cuál es el problema?- quiso saber sobándose el rostro.

-Híjole Chapulín- Julio habló con un estereotipado acento mexicano para que el resto de los países pudieran entender ese léxico espantoso -estábamos en nuestra premiación, pero las presentadoras no vinieron ¡Es horrible!- sobreactuó.

-¡Calma, calma! Que no panda el cúnico. ¿Qué quieren que haga?- se ofreció.

-¿No es más que obvio, Chapulín? Necesitamos que nos ayudes a dar l premiación para que el pobre editor pueda ir a dormir y dejar de leer tantas estupideces- (Al fin alguien me entiende)

-No pues… sí lo hago- se incomodó la idea de tener que hablar en frente de tantas personas.

-¡Eres lo máximo, Chapulín Colorado!- festejó una mexicana.

-¿En serio ese payaso fue la octava maravilla del mundo televisivo en su momento?- preguntó Stan a sus amigos viendo como el héroe volvió a caer al ir a tomar el micrófono.

-Caray ¿Qué chilitroquia es esto?- intentó devorar el micrófono.

-Nombre, Chapulín- Julio se le acercó -ya ni las amuelas… ¿Alguien más quiere traducir? Ya me estoy cansando- se sobó las mejillas adolorido.

-Mejor aún, haré que todos entiendan Chairo Mexicano- Luis chasqueó los dedos.

-Ah su pinche madre- habló una chica de Argentina -¡Me quitaran esto, Weyes!-

-Ahora todos si hablan el mismo idioma. Por lo menos hasta que el Chapulín termine de hacer las presentaciones.

-Pero nadie entenderá un carajo lo que decimos, Wey…- Bill, que tenía hielo en su ojo, trató por toda sus fuerzas no hablar como chairo, pero al final terminó riéndose al decir aquella palabra, por lo que creó una barra de jabón y comenzó a labarse la boca.

Comenzó a formarse un escándalo. Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que todos se volvieran changos gracias a tan fluido vocabulario, algunos incluso hablaban de cruzar la frontera a USA para "mejores oportunidades de trabajo" y demás falsas esperanzas.

-Pinches batos pendejos- habló N3ko Ch4n que por alguna razón, sigue apareciendo en el fic -sí, ya estamos en Gringolandia.

-Esa morra tiene razón- discutió un chico chileno.

-¡SOLO CÁLLENSE!- gritó Julio -que el Chapulín presenté para finalizar esto.

-¿Entonces ya contaron con mi astucia?- el colorado levantó el Chipote Chillón -pero por lo que veo, no estamos en una premiación de belleza- agregó echándole una mirada a los dos Fandoms.

-Solo lee lo que dice la hoja en el atrio. Uf, lo que uno tiene que hacer para explicarle…- Julio se fue con su patético complejo de superioridad (¿Ahora quién es el Stue?)

Bueno, ya que insisten- el Chapulín tomó el sobre e intentó abrirlo, pero debido a que apenas y es más fuerte que un ratón, no podía abrirlo, incluso intentó usar los dientes.

-Deme eso- Bill apareció una navaja con la que cortó el sobre -y ponte a leer putin… ¡AAHH puta madre!- gritó tomando una pistola de jabones y se las disparó en la boca -me las pagarás, Julio.

-Pero si fue Luis quiñen hizo todo esto- se quejó él, pero eso no le importó al cíclope.

-Estamos en la categoría de los Shorts Fics, ya saben, los pantalones cortos y fincos- muchos cayeron al estilo anime por su ignorancia -el privadizo no mimado es Alicard siete zero por una pistola…- y para colmo no sabía leer bien.

-Historia, Chapulín- le pidió Alucard que tiene bolsas de hielo en la cabeza (Yo también)

-Ah sí. La primera historia se llama Karen en la hacienda de sueños.

-Es Karen en las Tierras del Sueño, por Alucard, colorado imbécil- corrigió Bill irritado.

-Eso, eso, eso. La segunda pistola no mimada es Erizo Dos no van… ala que cosa más rara.

-Creo que se refiere a mí, señor Chapulín. Ese fic es Eric Donovan- le explicó.

-Es exactamente lo que estaba yo pensando. Y el último es Los que Dije de mí. De una tal Esterhcy.

-Lo Que se Dice de Mí, por Esteicy- corrigió ahora una chica que tiene puesta una playera de Civil War -¿Fui nominada? Wau… ¡Son tan tiernos!

-Bien Chapulín, ahora solo tienes que decir el ganador- le apuró Alucard.

-Oigan ¿No notaron que casi ni hablé en este capítulo?- preguntó Julie.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó todo el anfiteatro.

-Es en serio, es casi tan anormal. Como el hecho de que nada estúpido haya pasado en esta presentación- y como fue de esperarse, apenas dijo eso parecieron miles de cucarachas gigantes.

-¡MIRA LO QUE CAUSASTE!- Luis le dio un zape en la nuca.

-¿Qué rayos quieren esas cosas?- preguntó Alucard aburrido y sin estar muy intimidado.

-¡La dominación total del mundo!- respondió la cucaracha líder desde el atrio. Alarcón dijo sarcástico: "Pero que original".

-No respondo chipote con sangre así sea chico o grande- el Chapulín tomó su "arma" y la levantó encima de su cabeza causando que unos nubarrones se formaran en el techo y cayeran rayos.

-Ahora imita a Thor, viva tu originalidad- Luis volvió a ironizar viendo como los rayos del colorado mataban a las cucarachas, pero estas al explotar, se clonaban ya que al estallar, sus pedazos se volvían una nueva cucaracha.

-¡Hay no mames, Chapulín!- le gritaron a lo que él dijo nervioso: "Fue sin querer queriendo" y todos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas para no ser devoradas por los insectos.

-¿Cómo resolveremos esto?- habló el editor -¿Quién ganará el premio? ¿Por qué cuando Martin viajó al viejo oeste simplemente no dejo que el Doc muriera? Digo, estaba destinado. ¿Podremos seguir aguantando toda esta mierda sin sentido y….?

-¡VE AL GRANO MALDITA SEA!- le gritó Alucard.

-¡Usemos a un Oso Hormiguero!- recomendó Julie -Si no me equivoco, su teléfono es…

-Pero los osos hormigueros no comen cucarachas.

-Claro que sí. Me lo dijo un…- ella iba a decir otra de sus pendejadas.

-No empieces con tus tonterías ya que no estoy dispuesto a…- Luis se detuvo ya que una cucaracha voladora se paró en su cara -¡AHHH! ¡Quítenmela, quítenmela!- corría de un lado a otro.

-Gracias señor Oso Hormiguero, lo estaré esperando- Julie colgó su celular.

Las cucarachas diluían la piel provocando irritación además de un asco terrible y nuevos traumas para todos los presentes y más de uno vomitaba.

Pero cuando todo parecía estar perdido, apareció de repente un gigantesco Oso Hormiguero tan grande como un edificio y estiró su enorme lengua para atrapar a las cucarachas y lamer a las personas que estaban siendo atacadas, cubriéndolas con su saliva salvándolos a todos.

-¿En serio? ¿Esto fue todo?- habló Alucard limpiándose las babas de la cara.

-Pero el daño psicológico será eterno…- susurró Bill y le dio un trago a una botella de Whisky.

-¡Gracias señor Oso Hormiguero!- le agradeció Julie agitando la mano, él alzó el pulgar y se retiró.

-¡Ya me cansé de esto!- Fipe tomó el sobre -el ganador es Eric Donovan deJva98, ahí lo tienen.

-¡¿YO?! ¡SÍÍÍ!- Julio fue a recibir el premio de oro que tiene el logo de fan ficción en letras doradas -¡Mira, Peck! ¡YA SOMOS DOS!- empuñó sus premios. Pero ella, como los demás, seguía traumada por el asunto de las cucarachas y de la baba.

-¡DIABLOS! Y yo solo sigo teniendo uno- Luis se puso celoso -y pensar que hace tan solo unos meses yo hubiera estado nominado en cada categoría.

-Ahora si puedes irte, Chapulín- Bill fu hasta al héroe y lo encogió para ponerlo en un avioncito de papel y mandarlo a volar hacia el infinito y más allá, un momento, nos equivocados de héroe.

-¿Ya podemos dejar de hablar de esta manera?- exigió una joven.

-Que aburridos son- Luis quitó la maldición para que todos pudieran hablar su idioma normal.

-¡ALELUYA! Al fin dejo de hablar como mexicano- Julio sonrió.

-Tú eres mexicano, imbécil- le recordó Eric para enseguida recibir más mierda de paloma.

-Entonces estos han sido todos los eventos del día de hoy en el fanfiction awards, la peor tortura que nos toca sufrir a todos y a cada uno de nosotros, en especial a mí por tener que editar todo esto. Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan muerto del aburrimiento por tantas estupideces sin sentido. Y para el próximo capítulo tendremos las últimas 4 categorías… un momento ¡¿AHORA SERÁN CUATRO?!- Luis gritó iracundo.

-Sí, ¿No te habíamos dicho que al final serán 4 en el último capítulo?- le avisó Julio.

-¡PERO SI ESTA MALDITA MONSTRUOSIDAD TIENE MÁS DE ONCE MIL PALABRAS! ¡¿Qué tan putamente largo será el siguiente capítulo?!-

-¡Lo que necesite ser de largo!- exclamó Peck alejandose y apegando sus premios a su diminuto cuerpo, que en realidad era más pequeño que cualquiera de ellos dos.

-¿Ah sí? ¡PUES JÓDANSE! Si el siguiente capítulo será una mierda como esta tan exageradamente grande ¡BÚSQUENSE A OTRO EDITOR YA QUE NO VOY A SEGUIR PROMOCIONANDO ESTA MIERDA!- sentenció el colombiano para retirarse a pasos furiosos.

-Creo que si se enojó- comentó Fipe -pues yo también estaría furioso si hubiese tenido que hacer lo mismo- habló Alucard -lo único que me lamento de todo esto… es no haber aprovechado al máximo la orgía de los zombis sexuales…- ambos rodaron los ojos por ese comentario de Coyote.

 **Cuarto capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/05/2016.**


	5. ¡Al fin toda la locura se acabó!

**FAN FICTION AWARDS 2015**

Todos en el anfiteatro comenzaron a aplaudir mientras sonaba la música escogida por la premiación, nadie lograba caber en la alegría ya que al fin escaparían del manicomio al que asistieron "voluntariamente" (Si con voluntario significa que vinieron amenazados u obligados de alguna manera)

Desde la cabina se encontraban los dos lunáticos, corrección, los dos presentadores que parecían uno al hablar porque Julie no hablaba casi nunca como debía y se pasaba todo el rato comentando sobre criaturas mágicas sin sentido; contrario a Luis que se quejaba como niño pequeño volviendo a lamentarse ser el editor de esta cochinada.

En la mesa del jurado Alucard esperaba el momento crucial para huir, Coyote seguía amarrado para no volver a propagar el virus de los tacos, Fipe sigue mirando de un lado a otro con su cabeza de lombriz y Bill Cipher sonreía a las cámaras, o por lo menos hacía el equivalente a eso, ya que al no tener cara visible era difícil decir si sonreía amigablemente o malignamente (Siendo esto último lo más probable tomando en cuenta como es él)

-¡Al fin, al fin, al fin!- Luis al ser un neurótico y bipolar de primera clase, ahora se encontraba celebrando dando vueltas en su silla -¡AL FIN SE ACABÓ ESTA MIERDA! Solo tengo que terminar de editar ¡Y nunca más en la vida volveré a aceptar editar el trabajo de ese huevón bueno para nada que no puede subsistir de su poca fama sin necesidad de poner chistes malos a más no poder!-

-Oh por Dios, que redundante- habló Julio ofendido desde abajo al haberlo oído -mejor para mí. Ya no voy a perder tiempo con estas sonseases.

-Y mi nombre podrá desaparecer de esta mierda de Fan Ficción- Alucard estaba muy ansioso.

-Pero antes…- Fipe tomó la palabra -¡RELLENO!- Luis se cayó de la silla al oír esto.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le gritaron todos en el anfiteatro ya que habían preparado sus bolsos y demás cosas para largarse de una vez por todas.

-¡Y tú Luis, ya tardaste en comenzar a decir las premiaciones!- le reclamó Stan señalándolo.

-Alguien sigue dolido porque lo abandonó la novia ¿Eh?- Alarcón le hizo burla y estiró el brazo derecho para agarrarle una mejilla y jalársela de arriba abajo casi arrancándosela.

-Sí, muy dolido. Maldita puta- él y Wendy se vieron de reojo asintiendo ya que aún sigue con la farsa de su rompimiento -por favor Kyle ¡Abrázame!- sobreactuó y se arrojó a los brazos del judío (al que ya le habían dado la mordida también para que les siguiera la corriente)

Pero aparentemente el poder del dinero, por lo menos para el estúpido Brony de Kyle, no valía tanto como el poder de abrazar a un Pony morado que por algún motivo seguía prefiriendo en lugar de sus propios amigos o su novia Bebe ¿O era Rebecca?

-Kyle, se supone que debías abra…- le susurraba Stan, pero al parecer la actuación de su parte fue suficiente para que las Fujoshis, en especial las fanáticas del Style, suspiraran alegres y satisfechas.

-Ahora que estas lunáticas están controladas, podemos empezar con la premiación- Luis se aclaró la garganta -¡Buenas noches querido público por el cuál no somos tan queridos! Hoy les traemos ante ustedes ¡EL FINAL DE LOS FAN FICTION AWARDS! Al fin se acabará esta mierda con capítulos tan monstruosamente largos que ni un gato podría leer con sus nueve vidas.

-Ya entiendo de dónde sacó ese tal Scar los malos chistes- ironizó Cartman antes de que por arte de magia ¡PLUAG! Le cayera caca de paloma encima -¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!-

-Ahora que esa vaca gorda sin ubres ya no será siendo un problema, nos da un gustazo decir que damos oficialmente iniciada la primera de las nominaciones que presentaremos el día de hoy. Siendo la primera de todas el premio al mejor Long Fic ¡Y háganlo rápido antes de que esta puta mierda se extienda aún más todavía!

-¿Quiénes la presentaran?- preguntó la audiencia del anfiteatro gigante, no usted espectador, usted no es tan importante ¿O tal vez sí? bueno, eso depende de… ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que edito!

-Lo presentaran nada más y nada menos que unas niñas invitadas que no pudimos traer el capítulo pasado porque cierto dorito volador…- mira con desprecio a Bill que seguía "sonriendo" -digamos que no les entregó correctamente las invitaciones. Una de ellas es inteligente, la otra es dulce y la última ruda; están azúcar, flores, muchos colores y demás mierda en un laboratorio y salvan su mundo a pesar de que no tienen dedos para amarrarse los zapatos ¡LAS CHICAS SÚPER APESTOSAS! No, esperen ¡SON LAS CHICA SÚPER PODEROSAS!- terminó de presentar Luis.

El techo fue reventado dando paso a tres luces de color rojo, verde y azul que iluminaron a los presentes mientras viajaban en una espiral hacia el atrio central; algunas fanáticas aplaudían y otras solo se quedaban mirando sonrientes hasta que los tres puntos luminosos pararon a mitad del escenario revelando que se trataban del trío de hermanas súper poderosas.

Antes de que los amantes del doblaje inglés o castellano empiecen a quejarse, se utilizaran los nombres en latino porque así lo proclamó el exagerado y "malicioso" escritor y el sexy editor.

-¡SÁQUENLAS DE AQUÍ!- exigió Julio rojo como un tomate de la ira.

-¡AHORA MISMO!- demandó una de las Yaoistas igual de enojada que él.

-Ni los Social Jusitice Warror son tan aberrantes ¡MÁTENLAS!- habló uno de los miembros del foro Malos Fics y sus Autores.

-¿Qué hicimos mal, chicas?- la líder de las hermanas, Bombón, se rascó la cabeza confundida.

-¡Son las del Reebot del 2016! ¡SON UN ASCO!- expresó uno de los chicos Anti-Yaoista.

-Y luego dicen que el nostálgico aquí soy yo…- ironizó Luis -Bueno mi querida audiencia, permítanme explicarles- siguió hablando a pesar del estropicio causado con todo el teatro -originalmente íbamos a traer a las del show original, pero resulta que el tuerto de Bill las jodió tanto que… je, je, solo aceptaron venir las de repuesto. En realidad ellas nos lo propusieron, es que están algo desesperada…- ahora comenzó a hablar para así mismo.

-¡ESO ES MENTI…!- iba a gritar Bombón -¡AAHH! ¡¿A quién trato de engañar?!- se resignó.

-Este Reboot es tan malo que ya perdimos todo nuestro respeto- Bellota habló con ira acumulada.

-Yo me sigo preguntando que hicimos mal…- Burbuja se había hecho bolita en el piso meciéndose.

-¡Para empezar, tu voz es la de Peppa Pig!- vociferó uno de los tantos espectadores.

-¡CALMADOS TODOS!- pidió Luis -que ya superamos las mil palabras entre tanta distracción estúpida y no hemos avanzado nada y hoy tenemos que entregar cuatro putos premios ¡ASÍ QUE CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS!- todos se taparon los oídos por el grito que soltó -chicas, continúen.

-Veamos- Bellota tomó el sobre frente a ellas. El vestido negro que tiene puesto llega hasta muy por debajo de sus pequeñas piernas y se roza contra el piso -en esta nominación a los fan fics del Fandom de South Park más largos, así que no sea vean sorprendidos si no los han leído. La mayoría escribe capítulos pequeños o no muy largos.

-Por favor, Cactus. Limítate a leer solamente lo que está ahí anotado o tendremos que desintegrarte- le recomendó Bill algo exasperado y demostrando su orgullo por su nación España.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo- ella respondió con su típica brusquedad -el primer fic nominado es, oh sorpresa, alguien del foro de South Park His… Hispano- batalló al pronunciar esta palabra –se trata de nada más y nada menos que un fan fic llamado "En las Sombras de Ca… Ca…"- le costó aún más trabajo decir la palabra final.

-¡¿Alguien dijo caca de paloma sobre Cartman?!- Julio gritó urgido a lo que sus plegarias fueron respondidas con más desechos sobre el panzón -¡SÍ!- celebró al ver como una paloma volaba en dirección hacia el culón que había intentado huir si no fuera porque Shelli lo sujetó de la parte trasera de su abrigo y lo levanto haciendo que sus piernas corrieran en el aire.

-Ca… Ca…- Bellota seguía intentando decir esa palabra para que el animal regresara.

-Permíteme- Bombón le arrebató el papel ya fastidiada -aquí dice: "Sombras de Ka… Ka ¿Qué significa esta palabra?- se indignó ya que tampoco fue capaz de pronunciarla bien.

-Oh, Kadath, claro- pero para la sorpresa de ambas, Burbuja la pronuncio sin dificultad alguna.

-Por parte de Alucard- Bellota siguió hablando para no quedar en ridículo -trata de tragedia, oscuridad y… bueno, ya saben. Ese tipo de cosas que le encantarían al niño que nos está espiando desde la parte de atrás- señaló las cortinas del escenario.

Todos voltearon a ver en esa dirección y vieron al pequeño Lovecraft que miraba a las niñas embobado por sus matrices de colores lindos, brillantes, llenos de viva y blablablá.

-¿Yo? Oh… eh…- él quiso escapar, pero fue alcanzado por una de las hermanas.

-Howie, tu tiempo en este fic ya termino. Por favor únete al restos de los que entregaron algún premio y ahora mismo deben ser ignorados como si no existieran- le dijo Bill tranquilamente.

-Entonces tú deberías estar junto a ellos- fanfarroneó Fipe a lo que su cabeza asintió.

-Yo soy el gran Bill Cipher. Nunca caeré en el olvido- aseguró limpiándose las uñas en su corbatín.

-Y dicen que soy yo un Gary Stue…- ironizó Luis -¿O será que dice eso porque aún está ardido por como Cerradura y Bola Ocho compraron mis productos?- el semblante del triángulo cambió drásticamente -justo en el blanco- ahora fue él quien sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Por qué nos espiabas?- preguntó Bellota al pequeño Howei.

-Ah mierda. Prepárense para el relleno- Alarcón rodó los ojos -puto Julio de pacotilla…

-Es que… ustedes son tan coloridas y pues me gusta el co… no, a mí no me gustan los colores, sino el negro- recordó la lección que el Señor Poe le había dado con ese Cuervo.

-Creo que mi trabajo no fue tan bueno como esperaba- habló el alma de Poe -Oh bueno, es solo un niño. Déjenlo que asesine- le restó importancia al asunto.

-Ja, ¿Tú vas a hacernos daño?- Bellota se mofó -mira niño. Por si no lo has notado, nosotras somos súper heroínas y tú eres un súper cretino, así que ¿Por qué no mejor te lar…?-

-¡Pienso invocar al Caos Reptante para que las detenga!- gritó el chico. Diego volvió a abrir de par en par los ojos y la boca, Bill hizo una mueca de desagrado y Luis exclamó: "¡HAY NO JODAS!" debido a que sabían muy bien a quién se estaba refiriendo.

-¿A mí?- Butters sacó de debajo de su asiento y "imponente" traje de aluminio.

-No, tú no. Hablo de nada más y nada menos que Nyarlathotep- Howie se puso una túnica negra -¡THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT!- comenzó hacer un extraño canto o rito.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Burbuja se rascaba la nuca ¿Cómo puede rascarse si no tiene manos?

-¡Está abusando de las Tes y de las Haches!- gritó Siouxie saliendo detrás del escenario -¡Ese es el ritual para invocar a uno de los dioses de su mitología pasada de moda!

-Esto es ridículo. Estoy plenamente seguro que necesitas sacrificios humanos y muchas más cosas oscuras si quieres invocar a una deidad del calibre Nyarla- Alucard se cruzó de brazos.

Desde el destrozado escenario comenzó a formarse una masa monstruosa de color rojizo. Su forma era inexistente, se podría identificar como un montón de partes de cuerpos de distintas especies de animales desconocidas para los humanos (Al menos para los normales)

-¡OH GRAN NYARLA! ¿Puedo llamarte Nyarla?- Howie le pidió permiso muy ilusionado.

-Mah…- a ese ser deforme le daba igual así que movió una extremidad parecida a las garras de un águila afirmando.

-¡Gran Nyarla! Te he invocado porque estas pecaminosas chicas usan colores de personas insensatas- señaló a las chicas súper apestosas -¡merecen un castigo que solo tú eres capaz de dar!

-¿Ese es Nyarlathoteo? Pensaba que era la bella chica de ese anime japonés- Kenny estaba desconcertado. Diego susurró algo de manera irónica referente a como ellos se tratan en sus fics.

-Hay cientos de dioses Lovecraftianos y tienen que traer al más sobrevalorado…- Bill se quejó -oye gran N, si no mueres luego te invito a unos hwaeafesfja- nadie entendió esta última palabra.

-Oh ya veo. Estas niñas se dedican a hacer el bien- la gran masa se movió, aunque era difícil dictaminar si las miraba a ellas o algún otro punto de la audiencia, después de todo no tiene forma -Ja, por supuesto que te ayudaré pequeño enclenque. Pero a cambio pediré tus servicios en el futuro- le puso sus condiciones.

-Todo por el gran Nyarla- Howie parecía haber perdido el efecto del bronitizador totalmente y era de nuevo consumido por el poder de la oscuridad y demás concepto pesimistas.

-Nada de eso jovencito- Siouxie lo tomó de la oreja izquierda -¿Dónde está esa arma brony lo que sea? Alguien necesita que lo controlen y le bajen sus humos.

-¡NO! ¡No me gusta el rosa!- gritaba el chico desesperado intentando correr, lastimándose la oreja.

-¡Vamos a enfrentarlos, chicas! Demostrémosles quienes somos- Bombón guió a sus hermanas. Asintieron y se quitaron sus largos vestidos revelando sus ropas normales, tomaron posiciones de combate y fueron a golpear la gigantesca masa ropa, pero lo único que consiguieron fue quedar empapadas de aquella viscosa y asquerosa sustancia.

-Eso fue rápido- Nyarla sonó decepcionado a la vez que un aura negra comenzó a cubrirlo a él y los restos de su cuerpo que estaban en las chicas las cuales terminaron en sus súbditos.

-A su servicio- el trío se inclinó. La sustancia rojiza los cubría por completo excepto su ya ahora ojos negros totalmente sin alma en su interior.

Todos en el teatro comenzaron a fijar su vista de un lado a otro sin entender muy bien los eventos que acabaron de presenciar. Fue entonces cuando Nyarla tomó forma humana de un hombre afroamericano con un traje blanco y estilo de los años veinte y celebraba su atuendo con una chistera negra en contraste con el resto de sus prendas.

-¿No debería haberse vuelto un gánster acompañado de dos panteras?- preguntó Luis Carlos.

-Esparzan mi semilla por todo el mundo. Ya ha llegado la hora de gobernar esta patética piedrita en la existencia; ese Azathot me debe el sueldo de la semana pasada y no quiere pagarme.

-Genial, otra vez seremos transformados en contra de nuestra voluntad como en el capítulo pasado- se quejó una de las chicas de Malos Fics y sus autores -¡Se les acabaron las ideas ¿Verdad?

-¡No si yo puedo solucionar esto!- Poe salió desde las sombras y miró decepcionado el estropicio de Howie a la vez que tomaba su celular -es hora de reunir a la "Liga de los Gigantes Unidos"

Al decir aquello en distintas partes del mundo se llamó a los gigantes más famosos para unir fuerzas. Un ejemplo claro es que desde el fondo del océano cerca de Japón salían unas gigantescas montañas que cargaban un monstruo grisáceo desde su espalda. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del mismísimo Albert Einstein… es decir, de Godzilla.

Desde las selvas más profundas de una isla a mitad del Atlántico, un salvaje simio saltó encima de unas montañas mientras golpeaba su pecho como todo gorila que se respete haría: King Kong, el rey de los simios se unía a la batalla.

En otro bosque de Escocia llegó una lechuza a la casa de un hombre bastante viejo con barba negra de incalculable tamaño y mínimo dos veces más robusto que un hombre en una cabañita.

-¿Una lechuza? ¿A esta hora de la noche?- habló medio extrañado -Oh Grawp, es para ti. Parece que tu última novia está en problemas con el Caos Reptante- le explicó a una mini montaña la cual se levantó y fue corriendo aplastando muchas cosas a su paso.

-¡PEEEC…!- gritó el gigantón a la vez que una pequeña criatura salía dentro de un castillo.

-¿Señor Hagrid? ¿Ocupa el servicio de Kreacher?- preguntó lo que parecía ser un elfo doméstico.

-Sí, transporta a Grawpie a un pueblo en Colorado de Estados Unidos llamado South Park.

-A sus órdenes señor, mezclador de sangre- dijo con mucho recelo.

-Te oí, Kreacher- le advirtió el guardabosques a la vez que el duende tomaba las manos del gigante y hacia un "Crack" para desaparecer en el aire.

Finalmente desde la torre de los Vengadores, los héroes más sobreexplotados de la Tierra, se encontraba un hombre castaño llamado Scott el mismísimo Ant Man que miraba en distintas direcciones esperando órdenes del Súper Ñoño Patriota (O sea el Capitán América) pues al parecer unos lunáticos habían instalado una bomba en el aeropuerto de una ciudad llamada Wakanuda o lo que sea, pero fue entonces cuando el Hormiga Móvil sonó.

-Me necesitan en Colorado. Espero no perderme de nada importante- dejo su móvil a un lado y utilizando un método de tele transporte que inventó Hank Pim ¡POF! Desapareció.

-Ríndanse, no tiene sentido que luchen- de un solo movimiento, Nyarla los volvió a todos sus fieles ciervos de piel roja sin variación, excepto a Luis que gracias a sus poderes Stue fue inmune.

-¡HEY! Denme una buena razón por la cual no editar y tachar esta parte- se quejó el colombiano.

-En tu fic #100 quedó más que claro tu Stuismo ¿Qué esperas que hiciéramos? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados?- para su infortunio la Nada tomó la palabra.

-¡ME VOY A CAGAR EN TU PUTA CARA JULIO!- gritó aún más encolerizado de lo que estaba.

Finalmente todos los gigantes rompieron el anfiteatro, aplastándolo a él y a los demás invitados, excepto a Nyarla. Sus fieles súbditos se transformaron en masa que surgió a la superficie y sin más se volvieron a formar encima de los escombros.

-Hay…- se quejó Luis levantándose haciendo a un lado los restos tronándose el cuello, espalda y sacudiéndose el polvo -a admirar el espectáculo- creó palomitas y un refresco para apreciar la tremenda locura que se iba a formar.

-Vaya, al parecer no era una broma. El Caos Reptante sí es real- informó Hank Pym -¿Tú que tienes que decir de esta ridiculez, Godzilla?-

-¡GUARG!- la representación del terror causado en Japón por las bombas atómicas a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial soltó su característico rugido paraparo para luchar.

-Cuatro contra uno; es demasiado injusto para ustedes- Nyarla analizó a sus oponentes -pero si tanto insisten- dejó su apariencia de Gangman y se volvió un gusano gris del cual salían tentáculos por todo el cuerpo y su cabeza tenía una unión muy pequeña con el resto de su anatomía; con unos ojos negros profundos que hacían resaltar el terror en la mirada, una boca a juego que parecía absorber la materia y una tez negra y roja que fulminaba con la presencia.

-Espero que este sea relleno del bueno- Luis se llevó a la boca unas palomitas e hizo sonar el himno de la alegría de Beethoven para darle un mejor ambiente a la batalla.

Ant Man se transformó en Giant Man y quiso golpear a Nyarla. La gran lombriz esquivo los primeros golpes con gracia puesto a que los movimientos de él son muy lentos.

Se enroscó en su pierna izquierda y estiró hacia aquel mismo lado causando que el héroe se abriera totalmente de piernas y como consecuencia él formó una perfecta O en boca por el dolor.

El siguiente en querer atacarlo fue el pequeño Grawp, quien a duras penas, lograba llegar a la medida del Giant Man; pero al ya estar acostumbrado a su tamaño corporal, sus golpes con el garrote eran mucho más hábiles, tanto que Nyarla le costó trabajo esquivarlos. Al querer lanzarle desde su cola un aguijón a Grawp, este usó su garrote para protegerse y aprovechó que la entidad necesito recuperarse luego de tanto gasto de energía para darle en toda la cara con su mazo del tamaño de un árbol.

Si aquella tortura no hubiera sido suficiente, King Kong lo tomó del cuello y Godzilla de su extremidad posterior. Ambos lo estiraron y usaron para que Grawp pudiera ¿Saltar la cuerda? Pero no notaron que Nyarla cambió la temperatura corporal lo suficiente como para quemar al chango, pero no a la lagartija súper desarrollada.

Este al darse cuenta de lo que le pasó a la bola de pelos, comenzó a azotar a la lombriz contra el piso varias veces para luego lanzarla sobre el aire formando un perfecto medio círculo que destruía los edificios que se encontraban cerca.

De repente de la supuesta espalda de la lombriz se formaron un par de alas que hicieron que el bulto carmesí se alzara en los aires junto con Godzilla. El japonés utilizó su aliento atómico para que ella lo soltara y cayera en picada al piso. Al impactar, creó una onda expansiva que destruyo todo el pueblo de South Park reduciéndolo a polvo y cenizas.

-¡SÍ! ¡Al fin alguien destruyó ese pueblucho!- celebró Cthullu desde R´lyeh.

-Pensaba que esta iba a ser una épica de colosos ¡Pero solo son enormes payasos de circo!- se quejó Alarcón sacudiendo el polvo que lo rodeó -¡Así que terminen esta mierda de una vez! ¡O BORRO TODO ESTE PUTO FIC!- les advirtió ya muy encolerizado.

Grawp se montó encima de Godzilla y lanzó lo que antes era un edificio como si fuera una jabalina, solo que no se dio cuenta de que aún quedaban personas vivas dentro de él que fueron pulverizadas junto con el resto de la estructura al chocar contra Nyarlathotep.

-Nada funciona- el Giant Man de Scott parecía perder la esperanza.

-Uh, ah, uh, oh- Kong se rascó una axila hacienda que de esta salieran grandes garrapatas.

-¡ESO ES KONG! ¡Eres un genio!- lo alagó el héroe y sacó de su bolsillo una especie de disco extraño -con esto lo reduciré a nada menos que a un átomo- se lo tiró a Nyarla.

Al pasar eso, él empezó a volverse diminuto al grado que su tamaño se redujo al de una persona normal, lo mismo hizo el único humano del grupo de titanes.

-Así vences a un supuesto "dios" ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?- se limpió el polvo del traje.

-Hicieron justamente lo que necesitaba, ¿Saben? Fue divertido- la bestia habló con voz demoniaca contemplando como sus leales sirvientes, antes el público de los premios, se subieran encima de todos los gigantes y se fundían en sus matrices de color causando que Godzilla, Kong y Grawp se volvieran rojos como el propio Nyarla y con las cuencas de sus ojos negras y vacías.

-Maldito bastardo- Scott quiso darle un golpe, pero fue detenido por Godzilla que quiso aplastarlo. Así que se encogió hasta tener el tamaño de una hormiga y se metió en un hueco en el piso.

-No puedes huir, Scott. Tarde o temprano mi ejército te encontrara y…- Nyarla se burlaba.

-Oh por todo lo oscuro ¡NYARLA!- le gritó alguien desde un portal dimensional de color amarillo, con muchos ojos y tentáculos. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que se pusiera pálido.

-¿Se-señor Azathoth?- el Caos Reptante se volvió una chica de cabello blanco, largo, ojos verdes, una cara tierna con una sonrisa sonsacada, usaba un lindo vestido de sirvienta muy recortado y un collar en el cuello.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- Luis y Scott se sorprendieron por el cambio radical de monstruo espantoso a típica chica anime estereotipado junto con una voz tan Kawii. Tanto el autor original como el editor reconocían que eso no lo esperaban para nada.

-Hola humanos. Les presento a Nyaruko, mi fiel sirviente- les habló la criatura asquerosa con forma de pus, mocos, vómitos, orín, mierda, semen y demás tipos de cochinadas.

-¿Esa chica es el mismo Nyarla que estaba causando destrozos y mató a tantos seres?- Luis empezó a descojonarse frente a la chica, la cual viró los ojos y le lanzó un rayo de su dedo que lo mandó a volar al infinito y más acá, digo, allá.

-Veo que mi asistente volvió hacer de las suyas como tanto le gusta- expresó Aza acariciándola con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Es que aún me debes dinero y este niño me invocó- la "chica" señaló el pequeño cuerpo de Howie

-Sí, de eso me avisó mi buen amigo Poe- el mongólico universal le pasó un celular -guárdalo mi querida asistente- ordenó como un ejecutivo a su secretaria.

-Es Caos Reptante…- le corrigió molesta de que la tratara de esa manera tan denigrante.

-Oh vamos, Hastur se va a morir de la risa con todas tus desgracias. Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que reparar todo tu desastre- el dios primordial palmeó sus tentáculos reparándolo todo con otro Deus Ex Machina -después de todo, yo iba a presentar un premio en esta casa de locos. Deberías aprender de aquí nuevas torturas para tus futuras víctimas, lindura- con todo descaro le dio una nalgada haciendo que diera un brinquito en su lugar.

-Deberías aprender las torturas para tus futuras víctimas- ella imitó con voz chillona malhumorada por haber perdido el tiempo de esa manera (Cosa con la que los demás y especialmente el editor, estaba totalmente de acuerdo)

-Y así señoras y señores todo fue vuelto a la normalidad por "obra divina" del gran y poderoso mongólico universal de Aza, el ser más benevolente de toda la existencia, futuro destructor del cosmos y que nos salvó de más estúpido relleno de mierda- habló Luis desde la cabina.

-Ah… chicas, aún tengo esta cosa roja pegada en la piel- se quejó Burbuja asqueada agitando del muñón equivalente a mano derecha esa asquerosa sustancia.

-No olviden agradecer a Edgar Allan Poe por salvarnos- habló Julie (Siendo apuntada por una bazuca en la espalda) mientras hacía sonar los aplausos enlatados ensordecidos por los aplausos de verdad -y claro, también agradézcanles a la liga de los gigantes.

-Y Howie no será bronietizado porque lo acuse con sus tías- avisó Siouxie saliedo desde detrás del escenario y mostrando una postal de la correccional a la cual fue mandado su amigo y parecía compartir celda con Mark Romper Stomper.

-Yo me retiraré de esto de ser un héroe por un tiempo- al ver la celda de esos dos, Scott se quitó su traje de Ant Man y lo tiró entre la audiencia para sacar un celular y marcar el número de una empresa de coches que le había ofrecido empleo.

-¿Eh?- su traje había caído encima de Peck volviéndola la Mujer Hormiga. Si de por sí ya era muy pequeña ¡Ahora lo es muchísimo más! -juro que utilizaré este traje con motivos pulcramente Yaoistas y para nada más- luego de hacer este juramento activó el traje para volverse gigante, pero apenas y llegó a la estatura de una mujer adulta -puta madre.

-Peck- Grawp se agachó y la tomó -Grawpie extraña a Peck…- le sobó la cabeza.

-Y yo a ti grandulón- ella trataba de soltarse de sus manotas -¿Te importaría bajarme?- le pidió ya azul por la falta de aire.

Hizo lo pedido mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se reunía con el resto de sus compañeros. Varios en el anfiteatro parecían no entender aquella referencia o de dónde procedía.

-¿Podemos seguir con el puto fic?- les apuró Luis Carlos.

-Por supuesto. Continúen chicas- pidió Julie a las chicas súper olorosas.

-Como segundo mejor Long Fic nos encontramos con uno que nadie había mencionado- Burbuja tímidamente leyó el papel -pero muy bueno. Es mejor no dar Spoliers porque el diablo a veces es gordo y dice… ¿Defecaciones sobre Cartman?- se confundió rascándose la nuca.

-¡OH NO!- Eric se cubrió con un paraguas, pero resultó que caca de paloma salió desde el suelo con una gravedad invertida dándole justo en el mentón.

-Y luego dicen que nuestro humor es basura-Bellota ironizó muy decepcionada.

-No eres quién para cuestionar un humor tan profesional- Julio se sintió muy ofendido por eso.

-Y finalmente. Este fic ya había estado nominado algún par de veces y que no sabemos si esta vez triunfara, pero seguramente nos obligaran. Es de torturas y… no entiendo porque tanto énfasis en esconder que es Los Pecados Capitales de Luis Carlos.

-¡SÍ, ESO ES!- Luis hizo explotar la cabina de la emoción. Por suerte Julie estaba en el baño.

-El ganador a mejor Long Fic del 2015 es…- sonrió ansioso al creer que iba a ser el ganador -Deal With the Devil por Alanciel- se le invirtió la sonrisa mientras que se oían las campanas de victoria.

-¡AAHH!- gritó la chica mencionada de la emoción por haber ganado. Como nadie sabe cómo es su forma física deduciremos que es la que usa la foto de su perfil por lo cual era una chica bastante delgada, de ojos verdes y cabello plateado corto. Al menos le dimos una descripción.

-Muchas gracias por el premio y haberme invitado. No esperaba un reconocimiento por esta historia y menos por un Carnny o Kertman o como sea que se llame la pareja de Cartman y Kenny- comenzó a divagar y las hermanas le dieron su premio.

-¡MALDICIOONN!- Luis gritó encolerizado al ver que perdió otro premio que se tenía merecido.

-Muchas gracias Chicas Súper Poderosas nuevas por hacer esta premiación- les agradeció Julie -ahora si Luis deja de hacer berrinches como niñito, continuemos con la siguiente premiación.

-¿Tú te atreves a ser sarcástica? ¿Quién te crees que es?- Alarcón solo se enojó más.

-Sí. Ya que estoy ansiosa por presentar a nuestros siguientes presentadores- sonrió mucho.

Todo el mundo en el teatro la vieron sin entender el significado de aquellas palaras. El universo posiblemente estaba en riesgo de extinción con aquellas palabras que había pronunciado esa puta autista de mierda que solo dice ¡Pues pura mierda!

-Los nuevos presentadores son distinguibles en todo sentido. Son nada más y nada menos que un Huitrinot y una Liatototototo- nadie le entendió un carajo -uno es una especie de lagartija y el otro…- de nuevo se perdió en su mundo de fantasía.

-Justo cuando esperaba que te recuperaras…- Luis miró al cielo implorando -en fin. Verán, esto es algo curioso. Están a punto de traerles de nuevo a otros Self Inserts. Son dos compañeros de clase nuevos.

-¿Compañeros del grupo C de los Mary Stues?- preguntó el culón con roña.

-Por acertar la pregunta, te has ganado un ¿Adivinas qué? Más caca de paloma- Luis presionó un botón celeste activando una ametralladora que disparó munición "especial" al culón.

-Al menos él no tuvo que soportar al pendejo de Chris Mclean- comentó Peck malhumorada. Algunos le preguntaron a qué se refería -Sí bueno, tuvimos malas experiencias en el pasado con él. Pero bueno, esta es pésima publicidad para Julio. De haberlas querido poner, las hubiera puesto desde un principio- se quejó con el mencionado.

-¿El Julio que está aquí o el que le pasó esta historia a Luis para que la editara?- preguntó Julio.

-El que le pasó la historia- Alucard rodó los ojos y miró la pantalla para mostrarle el dedo medio.

-(¡OYE TÚ!)- le grité ofendido debido a que yo soy el que está al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese insulto dirigido al que escribió la historia original sin editar- Julio estaba convencido de la mediocridad de su contraparte escritora.

-En fin, es hora de entregar el premio al autor veterano, y paradójicamente, lo entregaran dos nuevas adquisiciones del foro. Uno es un negro argentino… ¿Quién escribió esta cosa racista?- Luis tomó el libreto original sin editar -y la otra es una mexicana… ¡AY MALDITA SEA! Ahora si voy a matar a ese bastardo racista- continuó la lectura furioso -más le vale a ese Troll no aparecer aquí sí sabe lo que le conviene.

-Solo presenta y sáltate esa parte del guión sin editar- le recomendó Fipe y su gusano asintió.

-Bien, bien. Se tratan de MatiMaster y Dani-Chan 35. Que original lo del chan, pero pueden llamarlos novios, digo, Maty y Dany- dicho esto los mencionados salieron detrás del escenario.

-Hola, hola- saludó Maty al querido y amargado público. Un chico moreno y de cabellera verde aplastada usando una túnica como si fuera a jugar calabozos y dragones. Pero para este punto la gala no importaba en los Fan Fiction Awards considerando que Token aún tiene puesta su camiseta de Twinkie Pie.

-Ummm…- la chica de cabello morado y recortado simplemente sonrió al resto muy tímida. Tiene una blusa de manga larga blanca y una bufanda verde.

-Creo que ya sabrán quienes somos. Acabamos de ingresar ayer en el curso C de la eterna preparatoria de South Park- explicó Maty -y nos encanta que nos incluyeran en esta premiación para integrarnos al grupo.

-Dilo por ti- Dany solo se mostró más resentida, en realidad habían sido obligados a asistir gracias a la maestra nueva que quería integrar a todos, pero claro; las otras dos de Asky y Kelly se podían quedar a dormir en sus casas porque "ya están integradas" aunque son más ignorados que el orto además de su compañero Lázaro que había muerto en el pasado.

-Bueno, ahora que el narrador paro con las referencias estúpidas, podemos iniciar esta premiación con el PODER DE LAS GEMAS- de la nada, las gemas de Steven Universe salieron detrás de él -¿Qué? No esas lesbianas, las verdaderas gemas- saco de su bolsillo una piedra verde e irregular.

Entonces las gemas del programa fueron destruidas con un rayo láser poderoso que salió de la pequeña piedra verde de Maty. El susodicho le quitó algo de polvo a su piedrita.

-Bien, el primer nominado para autor veterano es RG1998; pero nosotros le diremos Ar-gi…- Dany intentó hacer comedia, pero nadie capto el chiste -¿Saben? Erre en inglés es arr y es gi- se rascó la cabeza y la ladeó mientras le crecían unas manchas rojas en la cara de la vergüenza.

-Es una Yaoista, ya saben chicas- Maty guiñó un ojo a ese gran sector de la audiencia -se encuentra entre nosotros desde el 2013 y con un severo trauma en contra de las parejas Heteros, no; en serio es básicamente una chica Kyman que odia el Style, el Kybe y el de los de chicas. Tiene otro Fandoms como el de Cars, también en contra de las parejas Hetero oficial y el de Total Drama. Con 22 historias en sus tres años y una foto de perfil putamente Kawaii Ar-gi del 98; ¿Quieres levantarte? Pues has sido nominada como autora veterana- pidió el chico comenzando a aplaudir a lo que la audiencia hizo lo mismo y animaban a la chica que estaba roja como tomate al pararse.

-Como siguiente contendiente- continuó Dany -nos encontramos con otra chica bastante especial llamada Cereal Pascual; o Fer o Fernanda para los amigos de ella. Es otra chica Yaoista que sin bien tarda en actualizar, es bastante buena escribiendo y se nota que le gusta lo que hace. También sabemos que está aquí desde hace 8 años, pero se hizo una cuenta apenas hace 6, convirtiéndola posiblemente en una de las veteranas más viejas del Fandom de South Park- todos-as se asombraron mucho por eso -además de tener un perfil tan oscuro y sombrío, muy inspirador... ah…- suspiró al recordar haber leído la biografía de Fer -¡Así que póngase de pie!- la señaló en la audiencia, que por supuesto, estaba entre las Yaoistas, en especial en los grupos fanáticas del Dip y del Chregory (O Grestopher según su gusto personal) y también se ganó muchos aplausos.

-Debo darle las gracias a Carlitos por haberme puesto aquí en vez del escrito original en dónde no digo ni un rábano- se paró y saludó a todos con la mano derecha.

-De nada, linda- Luis le mandó un besito molestándola y que las Yaoistas soltaran un: "AAHH" muy emocionadas -y esta es la manera de hacer las presentaciones: yendo directo al grano, dar información sobre los nominados y no dándole vueltas al asunto- sonrió complacido.

-Y antes de que esto acabe- Maty continuó y acarició su gema haciendo que brillara de color blanco; un torrente entonces de caca de paloma fue disparado hacía Cartman, tanta fue que incluso lo lanzó contra una pared que estaba hasta atrás del escenario cayendo encima de los usuarios del Foro Malos Fics y sus Autores.

-Huy, que asco…- habló uno de ellos -esta mierda de Fic tiene que ser erradicado de inmediato.

-¡PUTA MERDA DE PRODUCCIÓN Y DE PERSONAS! ¡ME CAGO EN SU REPUTÍSIMA MADRE QUE TIENE PEOR ALIENTO VAGINAL QUE CUALQUIER OTRA SOLO POR HABERLOS PARIDO A USTEDES MALPARIDOS HIJOS DE PERRA, BASTARDOS DE…!- Eric gritaba furioso como nunca lo había estado.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- Julio literalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa y parecía a punto de reventar.

-Y tú también te mereces un poco de esta mierda- Maty lo lanzó hasta el fondo del escenario con un torrente de mierda de esa ave voladora transportadora de diferentes enfermedades.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Ahora… ¡Ahora estoy cubierto de caca de paloma!- pero él seguía riendo como loco.

-Quitando la comedia estúpida de lado, podemos continuar con…- Dany no pudo seguir debido a que una chica del Foro de Malos Fics apareció en el escenario y habló por el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por haber venido. Ahora prepárense porque esta historia va a ser eliminada- habló sin rodeo alguno -ya llenamos suficientes libretas como para no saberlo; nuestra promesa de limpiar a Fan Ficción de historias como estas se hará realidad. Solo los más fuertes se nos unirán en esta noción ¡HEIL CRÍTICA!- extendió su mano derecha haciendo el saludo nazi. Sus compañeros críticos hicieron el mismo saludo al igual que las Anti-Yaoistas.

-Malditos traidores ¡El único que tiene derecho de borrar esta mierda seré yo y nadie más!- Luis se molestó por el hecho de que alguien se le adelante en esa labor.

-¡Con el poder de Fan Ficción y la Libertad de expresión en internet nos permite denunciarlos directamente esta historia y libraremos a los lectores de continuar en leyendo este tipo de bazofia!- esa misma chica gritó con tono de "libertador".

-No hablaran en serio- pero Maty se cruzó de brazos y sonrió un poco.

-¡Comenzaremos eliminando a cada uno de los Gary Stues y Mary Sues que son parte del Foro South Park Hispano!- siguió hablando esa perra estúpida que solo dice pura mierda.

-¿Qué?- los quince presentes se miraron unos a otros muy asustados -¡NO!-

-¡OH SÍ! Solo recuerde ¡Ellos nos obligaron a venir aquí!- ella los señaló de forma acusadora.

Parecía que hasta los personajes protagónicos de SP comenzaron a escucharla. Excepto Shelli y los que forman parte de seguridad y Kyle y Token porque seguían en su charla masculina de Ponys.

-Creo que no escogimos un buen momento para unirnos a estos tipejos- Dany está preocupada.

-¡Tú viniste voluntariamente, a mí me obligaste!- le restregó Maty en la cara ya enojado.

-Oh carajo, y justo cuando podía tener todos los sándwich de paloma que podía querer y gratis- Peck se arrepintió.

-Si me van a matar, solo me queda una cosa por hacer- Julio se levantó y aplaudió al aire una sola vez. Esa no es su verdadera intención, esta fue descubierta cuando una paloma del tamaño de un oso, parecida a una caricatura, llegó al anfiteatro -no sé cómo llamarte, pero te tengo una misión importante, y si yo muero, llénalo a él de mierda hasta su muerte- señaló al culón -ahora sí, estoy listo para morir.

La paloma entonces dobló su columna vertebral a la mitad para elevar su trasero por encima de su cabeza y apuntar a Eric resultando ser una metralleta de mierda que lo cubrió por completo.

-¡ME CAGO EN SU PUTA MADRE!- el culón comenzó a perseguir a Julio por todo el anfiteatro.

-¡Seguridad, seguridad!- gritaba el chico, que al huir, dejaba un rastro de humo muy caricaturesco.

-Es por ese tipo de comedia estúpida que debemos erradicar este fic. Todo es una cagada en el sentido literal de la palabra- informó la misma chica de Malos Fics.

-Ese ha sido el punto de todo este tiempo- informaron los miembros del Foro South Park Hispano, o sea los protagonistas de esta historia tan mierdera.

-¡HEY!- se quejó el Team Stan, bueno, solo Stan y Kenny ya que el culón sigue energúmeno y Kyle pues anda abrazando a su Pony.

-Ustedes no son nadie realmente- Bebe parecía ofendida con ese comentario del narrador y editor (¡No me miren a mí! solo soy otra víctima de las circunstancias)

-Bueno, este Self Insert ridículo fue idea de Julio. Yo solo quería una premiación normal- Alucard se limpió las manos -con algo de comedia inteligente y un fic no mayor a 10 mil palabras ¡PERO NO! Ese pendejo tenía que extenderlo con comedia patética, estúpida y denigrarlo a un Long Fic que se alimenta del morbo del lector para ver en realidad cual será la nueva tortura de los que estamos aquí, y no realmente en la premiación volviéndolo una historia sin sentido alguno.

-¡TIENE TODA LA RAZÓN!- gritó medio anfiteatro aplaudiendo su gran sabiduría.

-Pues yo no lo estoy tanto- habló alguien entre el público -a fin de cuentas, no le hace daño a nadie y quien quiera leer esto, pues que lo lea. Problema suyo- esa persona vio de reojo a Julio guardando billetes verdes en su bolsillo indicando que le pasó lo mismo que Stan con Wendy.

-¡Pero eso no excusa para que este trabajo siga aquí publicado!- el grito de una chica del Foro de Malos Fics causó la cólera por parte de los demás… otra vez.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alucard -acepto que lo critiques como mierda, de hecho, deberías tener severo retraso mental para decir que esta cosa es buena; pero no rompe ninguna regla de fan ficción- seguía manteniendo la calma y compostura.

-¿Ahora estás defendiendo esta mierda?- los miembros del Foro de Malos Fics se levantaron en armas indignados por la aptitud que está teniendo, en especial teniendo en cuenta como es él.

-Defiendo la libertad de expresión- se explicó -no me importa que utilicen la imagen que tengan en su cabeza sobre mí, pero si me importa si comienzas a decir que algo no merece existir solo por el hecho de que sea malo, todo tiene derecho a existir. Así como tú tienes derecho de odiarlo y criticarlo; hasta insultarlo, pero no de borrarlo solo por ser malo- usó toda la paciencia que tiene para explicarse (de nuevo) -una historia solo debe ser reportada si no cumple con las reglas.

-Esta historia parece Script- comentó la misma chica -y solo eso necesitamos para reportarla.

-Aparentemente señorita- sorpresivamente Luis salió a la defensiva -que hayan muchos diálogos no significa que sea obra de teatro. Esta plasta de mierda tiene tanto narrativa como diálogos, aunque claro, los diálogos predominan porque es una comedia, y como la comedia muda no funciona de la misma manera por escrito que por formato visual… te jodes- finalizó.

-¡¿CÓMO OSAS INSULTARME DE ESA MANERA?!- se encolerizó esa perra rastrera.

-Tú estás sugiriendo matarnos y eliminar nuestro trabajo colectivo. Eso cuenta como amenaza y es más fuerte que un insulto- Peck usó el sentido común ¡ES UN MILAGRO!

-¡Ella solo está criticando como es debido a un pedazo de mierda lleno de Gary Stues y Mary Sues!- soltó otro de los miembros del Foro de Malos Fics.

-¿Podemos solo entregar los premios?- propuso Dany. A lo que todo el anfiteatro dijo: ¡NO!

-Sí, la verdad no entiendo cómo es posible que dejen que este tipo de historias enfermizas y para nada productivas sean publicadas en un sitio que se supone es para expresar tu versión de una serie, no la versión tuya dentro de una serie- comentó Stan.

-Es tan fácil como decir que no estamos defendiendo la calidad de esta mierda. Simplemente que tenemos el derecho de seguir cagándola a lo grande.

-No si podemos impedirlo- esa chica rompió la tela bi-dimensional en la realidad donde estaban y puso a todo el teatro en el perfil de Luis, todos se sostenían mediante las palabras del Top de Fics, algunos colgados del marco de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo y fics actualizados recientemente y otro habían caído tanto que estaban hasta el fondo de su primer fic. La chica que lideraba todo eso estaba hasta arriba de todo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mi perfil?- Luis se asustó sosteniéndose a duras penas dónde aparecía su contador de historias que se encontraba en el número 102.

-Si eliminamos a estos granos de arena que oprimen a los buenos fics ¡Podremos imponer un sistema de Fan Ficción con estándares de calidad!- celebró la zorra a la que no le llega el periodo.

-¡NO LA ESCUCHEN! Esto fue idea de Julio ¡Borren el perfil de él!- Alarcón estaba desesperado.

-En todo caso fue idea de Alucard, ejecutada por mí y publicada por ti- Julio quiso salvarse -ahora podré borrar los fics que no me agraden tuyos- sonrió con malicia mientras unos rayos caían.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- Luis se puso rojo de la ira.

-Veamos… Empire Wars. Con 266.545 palabras en dos años continuos de publicación en 60 capítulos. Sería una lástima que alguien… lo borrara- Julio lo hizo a un lado y lo borró junto a sus reviews.

-¡NOOO!- Luis gritó iracundo como Darth Vader en La Venganza de los Sith -¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! ¡¿No estábamos en el mismo bando?!-

-No me lo digas a mí, sino a mi versión paralela que escribió esto y te lo dio para que lo editaras y porque nos está obligando al haber puesto estos diálogos y escenas- le explicó.

-Tanto esfuerzo que he hecho ¡Y estos imbéciles lo terminan borrando!- salían ríos de lágrimas.

-Mira como borro este fic, Wendy- Stan vio uno que decía: ¿Quién se quedará con Testaburguer?

-No lo hagas Stan. Él tiene derecho de hacer lo que se le dé la gana con sus fics mientras no rompa las re…- le pedía la pelinegra, pero una chica de Marvel borró el fic del que estaba sujetada.

-Esto se lo merece por hacer putas 100 mil palabras de relleno y no haber logrado transformar a todos los chicos en los Vengadores- se trataba de una ex-participante de los FF Awards llamada Esteicy.

-¡AAAHHH!- Wendy empezó a caer hacia los fics más antiguos y como ninguna Yaoista a ayudar al "estorbo del Style" Stan tuvo que ir a su rescate.

Se lanzó directamente al vacío extendiendo la mano para alcanzarla; siendo más pesado que ella, rápidamente la alcanzó gracias a la fuerza del peso que por cada 8.9 kilos aumentaba la velocidad de la caída en un metro sobre segundo y… bueno, no están aquí para explicaciones de física. Así que lo dejaremos en que Stan es más pesado que Wendy y por eso cayó más rápido.

El susodicho llegó a ella y la sostuvo valientemente entre sus brazos apegándola a su cuerpo y poniendo su espalda hacía el suelo provocando que toda la fuerza del impacto se concentrara en él. Cuando finalmente llegó al suelo fue como si todo se hubiera pausado para Stan, sabía que iba a morir de una forma atroz y…

-¿Saben que al ser una página de internet pueden volar?- se les acercó un chico Random. Las Yaoistas miraban aquella escena con verdadera repulsión, en especial las amantes del Style.

La locura se esparcía pues todos los miembros parte de la premiación volaban en un lado a otro para borrar los fics de Luis Carlos. Además de los personas de SP y Gravity Falls (que seguían en la programación para complacer al tuerto de Bill)

-Dipper, creo que podríamos borrar este Fic- Mavel seguía llevando consigo la caja metálica donde Dipper todavía sigue encerrado. Le preguntó de qué trata -algo sobre muertes grotescas y Pecados

-¡Solo bórralo si te da la puta gana!- le apresuró él muy hastiado y para no tener que recordar cosas grotescas -ve a tu lugar feliz, ve a tu lugar feliz…- cerró los ojos y terminó imaginándose a su hermana Mabel desnuda y a él acercándose a su parte privada -¡DIJE LUGAR FELIZ!- al gritar esto, algo en su mente dijo: "Lo siento" y cambió la figura de Mabel por la de Wendy -sí…- al parecer, un poco de la sustancia del taco aún quedaba en él… mierda.

-¿Borro o no el de Jurassic Park?- pidió permiso Spody el Harcor, el primero de los presentadores.

-¿Y bajo que termino lo borrarías?- exigió saber Amanda, la novia imaginaria de Luis, creada por el depravado sexual de Coyote, y yendo en defensa de su amado (Y para presumir su escote)

-Oh mi querida Amanda, por no contener nada del amor de la amistad y sobre todo, no valorar el pequeño Spike…- el chico seguía jodido del coco por el Bronytizador. Por suerte de él, no de las heridas que le habían dejado las Fujoshis y luego por los Bronys.

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con…- la diablita iba a reclamar, pero él la hizo callar y la borró.

-¡NO, MIS HISTORIAS! ¡MIS VALIOSAS HISTORIAS!- Luis se hundía cada vez más en la miseria -¡TÚ ERES UN MONSTRUO DESPRECIABLE!- le gritó a la líder agitadora.

-Solo llámame Lutty, Lutty Malfoy- se presentó -ahora estas DE NUN CIA DO- hizo ímpetu en cada una de esas letra como toda la zorra que es -y parece que no han borrado Las Crónicas de Mysterion y El Mal Asecha de Nuevo al igual que el de la entrega de premios, que patéticos son.

-Yo no toque ni una sola historia, no te daré ese placer- Alucard. Peck, Dany, Maty, Fipe, Butters, Wendy, Bill, Amanda, Isabel y Coyote parecían apoyar la noción cruzándose de brazos al igual que otros cuantos que no tienen importancia en la trama.

-Ya tendrás tu turno cuando lleguemos a tu perfil- le informó Lutty -y yo personalmente borraré la peor basura de Luis: Las Crónicas de Mysterion.

-¡NO! ¡Cualquiera menos ese! Sudé sangre para hacer el Fic más grande del Fandom de SP.

-Pero si apesta. Y no lo digo yo, sino Julio en su último review- todos miraron al susodicho que al parecer era el único del Foro de South Park Hispano que reía con mofa, junto con Esteicy, bueno, aunque esta última era una de esas tantas que no aportaban nada a la trama, por ahora.

-¿Él?- Luis estaba cabreado ya que Julio no solo hizo que editara una mierda tan grande como esta y que solo va a la mitad, sino que se burló de él restregándole su Stuismo haciendo más que evidente este defecto, sino que ahora borró sus preciados fics.

-Eh… no, esa fui yo- contestó Lutty -el único fic que desgraciadamente que no puedo eliminar es el de la entrega de premios ya que si lo hago, dejaría de existir junto con todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Y lo seguiría haciendo- Julio borró sin reparo alguno El Mal Asecha de Nuevo.

-¡Siempre quisiste usurpar mi puesto! Por eso me criticas de esa manera ¡Siempre querías lucrarte de mí para obtener putos seguidores! Eres un aprovechado ¡UNA RATA SUCIA!-¡¿Qué más quieres de mí, maldito?!- Luis escupía fuego.

-Tu alma- respondió Julio sin miramientos de alguna clase.

-¡AHORA TE HARÉ PEDAZOS JUNTO CON LA TIERRA!- al más puro estilo de un súper villano de Dragon Ball Z, se elevó en el aire siendo envuelto por su aura morada y concentró energía en el dedo índice de su mano derecha creando una gran esfera de energía.

-Solo para que lo sepas, en realidad nadie ha borrado un fic tuyo- al oír esto se puso pálido y dejó de lado su dramatización tan sobreactuada -¡JA! Debiste haber visto tu cara- rió.

-¿Todo esto se trató de una broma?- descendió lentamente ya menos energúmeno.

-Joder no. Pero tú como yo sabemos que si una historia nuestra es borrada la envían a la zona de recuperación- Julio le explicó un poco fastidiado.

-¡Pero tendría que re-subir más de cien fics nuevamente!- Luis no estaba del todo seguro de eso.

-Claro que no, idiota. Porque todos los que pusieron las demandas en tus fics lo hicieron en nombre de Lutty Malfoy- Julio seguía explicando con frustración.

-¡HEY! ¡Eso no es…!- iba a protestar la chica.

-¡Es cierto! Tú fuiste la que nos dejó entrar al perfil de Luis desde el tuyo- le reprochó alguien.

-¿Y sabes que si eliminas la cuenta de una persona que hizo denuncias falsas acusándola de Troll todas esas denuncias se quitan?- le restregó Julio.

-¡Yo no eliminaré mi cuenta!- ahora fue Lutty la que se puso a temblar.

-No, no lo harás; pero tus…- Julio chequeó una libreta mientras masticaba un lápiz y se acercaba a ella -100 denuncias falsas de acoso hacia una persona, más amenazas de muerte documentada y esta membresía con pase directo al Infierno- le metió de forma discreta en su bolsillo una tarjea que en realdad es suya -digamos que eso hace que un admi… bueno, no te queda mucho- alzó los hombros como si se estuviera dando por vencido.

-¡NO! ¡Tú eres incapaz de…!- el miedo se reflejaba en su cara -¡PÚDRETE CHICO QUE NO TIENE FUTU…!- gritó mientras se volvía pixeles y explotaba en una espiral de colores.

El lugar en dónde antes estaba ella, ahora había una gran X roja en el piso. La cual marcaba nada más y nada menos hasta dónde había llegado la cuenta de Lutty.

-¡AL FIN DESAPARECIÓ ESA PERRA!- Luis festejó dando unos saltos con volteretas en el aire. Julio solo susurró: "La chica era agradable" para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-¡TÚ!- gritó uno de los chicos de Malos Fics que era fiel seguidor de Lutty -¡Me quitaste a mi ciber no… amiga!- estaba hecho una fiera.

-Ella sabrá dónde encontrarse- Luis estaba que se partía de la risa y veía como todos sus preciados y "decentes" fics volvían a su para nada sana normalidad.

-¡NO!- se negó otro de ellos y se acercó a Las Crónicas de Mysterion -Si me voy a ir de aquí ¡ME IRÉ CON TU PUTA HISTORIA MÁS IMPORTANTE!- eso fue suficiente para volver a aterrarlo.

-Espera por favor… no le hagas daño- le suplicó como si su escrito se tratase de un ser humano.

-¡CÁLLATE! Me quitaste a Lutty ¡MI LUTTY! Yo te quitaré tu posesión más valiosa- al intentar borrar la historia, de repente un portal se abrió y un tentáculo le rodeó el cuerpo.

El chico fue consumido siendo llevado al portal que permitía ver a Cthullu que emergió de su ciudad hundida en el mar, parece que se cansó de ser solo un mero espectador.

-Gracias, molusco- le agradeció Luis -y espero que para la próxima ofrezcas una mejor batalla.

-No valen alienígenas…- el monstruo cerró el portal volviendo de donde vino.

-Volveremos en un segundo mientras que todos regresan a sus asientos- avisó Peck.

Una vez todo el anfiteatro volvió a existir en un plano tridimensional y todos los presentes habían vuelto a sus asientos, menos los miembros del Foro de Malos Fics que fueron sacados a patadas.

Maty y Dany se encontraban nuevamente en el escenario con la hoja de la premiación, esta vez parecía que nada podía salirse de control… ¡HASTA QUE APARECIERON UNAS NAVES EXTRATERRESTRES QUE COMENZARON A MATAR A TODOS Y…!

-(¡UN SEGUNDO!)- grité a través de la pantalla -(que extraterrestres ¡NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡Vamos al punto! ¡Y RÁPIDO!)- al decir esto todos aplauden a Cereal Pascua por su nominación -(así me gusta, mierdas, ¡PORQUE SI NO…!)-

-Y como último nominado presentamos a… ¡PURF! ¿Adivina quién? Estuvimos hace un momento en su perfil- miró mal humorado a Luis el cual se movía como bola de Ping Ball en la cabina -no hace falta presentarlo. Su enorme ego hace que lo conozcamos sin ningún problema con tan solo leer alguno de los tantos fics en dónde tanto aparece y…

-No me tientes, Maty- le advirtió el colombiano que seguía rebotando de un lado a otro en la cabina, por lo que Julie tuvo que salir para no ser triturada.

-Y el ganador es… oh Dios… ya que carajos: Cereal Pascual- Alarcón volvió a encolerizarse al ver que de nuevo perdió otro premio que creyó tenerse merecido.

-¡AAUUAAHH!- soltó otro ensordecedor grito a los 4 vientos. Tan potente fue que…

-¡ESTA ES LA FINAL!- exclamó una persona al otro lado del mundo. Se trataba de una competencia a nivel mundial del famoso juego Liga de Leyendas, corrección, League of Legendes, lo que sea.

-¡El clan de FNATIC no podrá triunfar si no hace una estrategia inteligente contra OMG…- esos tipos entendían su extraño vocabulario, pero aparentemente hablaban que un grupo se llamaba así y el otro OMG… que original.

-Oh cielos, parece que SOAZ va a intentar hacer Backdoor, dudo que…- la sorpresa fue increíble para toda la audiencia que entendía esas mierdas sobrevaloradas -¡Y lo va a lograr! Pero esperen ¡El resto del equipo está volviendo a base!

Los fanáticos de OMG (equipo perdedor) estaban gritando como uno solo por aquel acto de valentía del tipo que estaba desesperado por acabar la partida.

-¡Y KHA´ZIX parece estar a punto de detenerlo! ¡PUTO ATAQUE! El otro no se rinde con atacar al nexo- si el espectador no entiende, tranquilícese, ni el editor, ni el autor original lo entienden. Pero estos tipos estaban emocionados -¡El ABC se cuela! ¡VA A TERMINAR CON LA PARTIDA!- el público se volvía loco -¡OH DIOS MÍO, OH MY GOD ACABA DE SALVAR SU NEXO DE UN TOQUE! ¡Aún tienen chance para…!-

Antes de que un jugador del equipo OMG pudiera matar al jugador de FNATIC, el grito de Luis apareció y desoriento a todos provocando que la partida se detuviera un segundo para todos, menos para…

-¡Y FNATIC GANA POR BACKDOOOO!- gritó el presentador eufórico.

Regresando al mundo "normal" que no entiende un carajo de esas cosas y demás estupideces…

-Perfecto- Maty, que veía el partido de LOL en su pequeña gema) había apostado por la victoria de ese equipo, hasta que Cereal Pascual tosió para que le diera el premio -¡Ah cierto! toma- se lo dio haciendo que sonriera enormemente -por cierto ¿Podrías decirle a Luis que él fue el verdadero ganador?- le soltó esa troleada en la cara ganándose una cachetada y se retirara furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¡¿FUI YO?!- Luis estiró la pierna derecha y apenas esta tocó el antro, el resto de su cuerpo llegó -¡¿En serio fui el ganador y solo me tomaste el pelo?!-

-Por su pollo- le contestó Matías aplaudiendo falsamente y comenzó cobrar dinero de una apuesta virtual -Es que me encanta ver como gritas como un neurótico de primera clase.

-Esto no debió haber sido una sorpresa ¡ERA OBVIO QUE YO IBA A SER EL GANADOR EN LA CATEGORÍA DE AUTOR VETERANO! Sería un insulto que a mí, al gran Maestro de la Imaginación, se le negara este premio tomando en cuenta todo lo que he hecho en mis casi 4 años de esta en Fan Ficción. Es más ¡No tengo que dar las gracias! Esto era algo que se me iba a dar de una forma u otra, en especial porque soy el encargado de editar esta monumental plasta de mier…-

-¡Ya cállate de una puta vez, tío!- le gritó Bill, al que le creció una hernia de la ira al ver como su archienemigo ganaba un segundo premio.

-Luego pide que no lo tachen de Gary Stue…- la Nada volvió a aparecer brevemente contradiciendo su existencia inexistente y demás pendejadas paradójicas revuelve cerebros.

-¡Ya me las pagarás más adelante, Carlitos!- Fer agitó el puño de manera amenazante.

-Cómo iba diciendo, muchas gracias por el premio. Estaba tan molesto que iba a convertirlos en insectos y aplastarlos con mis zapatos por no valorarme con tanto me lo merez… ¡Digo, digo! Gracias por esto. Es que soy el mejor de todos, no me lo tienen que recordar cada 5 minutos- se retiró apegando a su pecho sus dos bien merecidos y comprados trofeos.

-Se cree la gran cosa ese pedazo de…- Bill volvió a arder del coraje, literalmente hablando.

-Oigan, si él se está tomando la molestia de editar y patrocinar esto, se merece su momento de grandeza- pero Coyote apoyaba y defendía a su buen amigo. Fipe asintió con su cabeza de gusano.

-Visto que pude salvar un micrófono del grito de Luis- habló Julie desde lo que quedaba de la cabina -les doy las gracias a Maty y a Dany por hacer esta premiación y admitir su noviazgo.

-¡No somos novios!- contradijeron ambos por los altavoces muy apenados.

-No, no intenten detener a una versión de Julio con sus Shippings, nunca para- les aconsejó Peck -yo a duras penas pude deshacerme de uno.

-¿De qué manera?- esos dos hablaron con gran sincronización y muy ilusionados.

-Bueno, el tipo murió- Peck cortó por lo sano antes de que la conversación continuara pues la cabeza de Julio había girado 180 grados y parecía escupir veneno mientras decía: "Era real".

 **(Espacio para anuncio publicitario por parte del editor: ¡Lean mis fics por lo que más quieran! ¡SE LOS SUPLICO! Fin del anuncio publicitario)**

-Muy buena Luis, sabía que ganarías-Coyote lo felicito por ser amigos cercanos.

-Y ya que Luis sigue distraído… ah luego se quejan de mí-Julie parecía tener uno de sus momentos de lucidez -Alguien tiene que traer la cordura aquí y hablar de los Gornatos que…

Fue como si cientos de tomates fueran arrojados hacía donde ella estaba, por todos los que quedaban en el auditorio enojados por su conducta repetitiva de hablar sobre criaturas estúpidas.

-Oh… está bien, diré los siguientes presentadores…- sacó un nuevo papel, pues el anterior era jugo de tomate… literalmente -Esta vez nos encontramos con dos protagonistas muy queridos por los fanáticos de los video juegos Indie; del conocidísimo por todo Undertale, los hermanos con más huesos en… Okey, ese chiste es malo hasta para mí. Parece que traen un colado- miró a las cámaras de seguridad desde detrás del escenario.

De repente por arte de magia (Como casi todos los eventos en este fic) un brazo mecánico tiro a dos esqueletos por el escenario, el mayor, pero más chico en estatura, vestía una sudadera celeste y una sonrisa siempre eterna, llamado Sans y el otro llevaba una armadura con una bufanda roja, bastante delgado y de nombre Papyrus. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber dónde estaban.

-Esperen un momento- Luis retomó su papel como anfitrión de ceremonia y paró de bailar en el aire para reconstruir la cabina -¿No contratamos a Chistobot como una maquina competente de entretenimiento?- preguntó bastante molesto.

-Uh… sí, pero Chistobot nos iba a matar- comentó Julie algo apenada.

-¡Ese era el punto de su comedia!- él gritó histérico –Bah, los grandes nunca seremos reconocidos por nuestro talento, aunque… ser reemplazado por un par de calacas.-dijo en tono despectivo.

-¡Hey! ¿A quién le dices calaca, humano carnudo?- preguntó "rudamente" el esqueleto llamado Papyrus -Además, no es como si quisiéramos venir, nos trajo el presentador…- un suspiro general paso para todos los alumnos de la Preparatoria de South Park.

-Todo menos Chris, todo menos Chris…-susurró Peck.

-A mí me da igual, de todas maneras teníamos que estar aquí presente en todas las líneas de… mejor olvídalo- el esqueleto más pequeño iba a decir algo interesante pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Quién es el presentador entonces?- preguntó Luis confundido.

Como respuesta a su pregunta en el escenario: aparecieron focos y un humo rosado cubrió todo, intoxicando a algunos personajes menores de South Park.

-¡Oh Yeah!- Bill Cipher dejo de hablar en anglosajón para celebrar la traída de uno de los mayores iconos de la presentación.

De la niebla salió...Bueno, un robot de apariencia afeminada, no, enserio, usaba falda, y hacia poses ridículas (aún más que todos los presentes juntos) y extremadamente exageradas, mientras que los esqueletos (y todos los fans del videojuego Undertale) aplaudían con ganas. El resto, tenían en su rostro una expresión de apendejamiento más increíble de toda la historia mundial.

Ese robot, tal vez robotina, se acercó al micrófono; comprobando que era macho… en cuanto a genero de fábrica… Pero de espíritu… deja mucho que desear.

-Buenas noches, mi gran y hermoso público, y bienvenidos a este gran show de muah, Mettaton- el robot se llevó ambas manos a su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacía adelante buscando alguna cámara para posar -¡Protagonizado por mí, el deslumbrante, el brillante, el hermoso y asombroso Mettaton!- se señaló a si mismo nuevamente mientras con la otra mano hacía que la audiencia (imaginaria) pausara los aplausos - Hoy mi querido público, daré a conocer el premio de los autores del año dos mil quince, grandes estrellas que se han dado a destacar en este Fandom, como yo, nah, mentira, nadie se me iguala a mí, su gran y querido maestros de ceremonia Mettaton- hablaba el tipejo.

-¡Por Dios! Su voz es más molesta que la de Chris- se quejó Jules el nominado que quito todos sus fics -e incluso más ególatra, vaya, lo creía imposible.

-¿Este robot va a interpretar la premiación?- preguntó Luis molesto -¿Y esos esqueletos para que los trajo?

-Para que trajeran mi equipaje de mano- explicó dándole a los hermanos esqueleto un par de maletas del tamaño de una roca de tres metros -Upps- se llevó una mano a la boca exagerando la expresión.

-¡Seguridad, saquen a ese narcisista del escenario!- definitivamente Alucard odiaba a los presentadores ególatras, la última vez había sido encerrado en un control remoto y…Mejor no recordar.

Los del staff de seguridad tomaron posición de los objetos que Mettaton trajo, ocuparon a un mago para que se llevara volando las maletas gigantescas de encima de los esqueletos. Y entre Shelley y Jack; el primo mayor de Butters, se llevaron al anfitrión de aquel lugar a rastras, estaban tentados en llamar a Trent por la resistencia que este demostraba.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo! Esta chiflado, los monstruos chiflados son los mejores- Bill Cipher salió a la defensiva del robot, pero nadie le hizo caso -Malditos chiflados.  
-¿¡Pero qué demonios hacen?! ¡Yo debo brillar! ¡Devuélvanme al escenario, ¡YO SOY UNA ESTRELLA!- gritó desesperado el robot a la vez que era dejado tras bambalinas, Jack y Shelley solamente se apartaron una vez lo soltaron, ignorándolo totalmente -Imposible, no me ignoren mundanos- se llevó una mano a la frente como si tuviera temperatura.

-Sí, sí, te ignoraron después de que saliste del escenario, bienvenido al club- le dijo nada más y nada menos que Leslie, la niña mágica lunática con tendencias a Mary Sue, que para suerte de todo el teatro no había vuelto a aparecer.

-Bienvenido al club, bienvenido al club…- saltaron de la nada Bob Esponja y Patricio Estrella.

-Ustedes ni siquiera estaban en este fic- les dijo Leslie quejándose.

-No, pero en la precuela sí- explicó Bob Esponja -Bueno, solo yo, pero Patricio quiso venir.

-Mi nombre es Patricio- habló la estrella de mar con su tono de voz tan maricón.

-Cállense bestias inmundas, ninguno de ustedes merecen el honor de cantarme- se tiró al suelo mientras tenía ambas manos en su pecho listo para enseñarles a cantar.

-¡¿A quién la dices bestia inmunda travesti barato?!- se quejó Leslie bastante molesta por el último comentario.

-¡Oh, yo el gran Metatton, una estrella caída del cielo! ¡Un Lucifer vetado del Cielo del éxito al Infierno de vivir con la plebe! ¡Que desgracia la mía!

-Pobre tipo- Patricio y Bob Esponja en realidad sentían pena por el megalomaniaco.

-Pero yo juro ahora mismo, que me vengaré por esta ofensa a mi persona, y ascenderé a los Cielos, donde yo, el Brillante Mettaton, volveré a ser el número uno en Ratings- habló totalmente convencido y a gritos -¡Yo, lo juro por mi… mi…!

Desde el escenario y por todas las primeras filas el escándalo del robot seguía escuchándose, provocando que todos se comenzaran a hartar severamente de las quejicas de este, incluso los fans del juego Undertale tenían que admitir que el tipo ya no daba para más chistes fuera del juego.

Así que para apartarlo de la acción, y hacerse oír encima de los gritos del robot, Julio tomó un megáfono y lo activo.

-Atención, atención a todas las estrellas presentes aquí, nos llegan informes de un gran espectáculo en la ciudad vecina de North Park. Ninguna gran estrella del escenario se lo perderá, es su oportunidad para volverse las más grandes estrellas del mundo entero- gritó el chico.

A Metatton le salieron inmediatamente estrellas de los ojos mientras comenzaba a girar lleno de gran orgullo.

-Pero necesitare un par de asistentes- dijo rápidamente aun con sus ojos brillantes.

-Oh… ¡Escógenos! ¡Escógenos! ¡Te lo suplicamos!- gritaron Bob Esponja y Patricio.

-¡ES PARA YA!- gritó Julio ya muy desesperado.

-Ya que, súbanse- le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos en forma de "u" -¡Bye Bye Darlings!- quien sabe como pero le salieron propulsores de sus piernas-tacones, y se fue volando, dejando una estela en el cielo con un corazón rosado.

-¿Ya se fue?-preguntaron varios de los presentes.

-Ese tipo era peor que Kenny como princesa japonesa…- se quejó Craig Tucker.

-¡Hey!-le contestó Kenny enojado ganándose su dedo medio.

-Bueno, ahora solo necesitamos a alguien que presente- dijo Luis bastante cabreado por otro perdida inútil de tiempo y estar alcanzando las doce mil palabras.

-¿Qué tal esos dos?- señaló Bebe a los hermanos esqueletos que estaban armándose después de haber sido rotos por las maletas del robot.

-Oh claro, que sí, yo el gran Papyrus…- comenzó el esqueleto mayor, que aparentemente se había puesto el fémur de su hermano, provocando que tuviera que saltar en una pieza.

-¡JODER CON ESTOS TIPOS!- gritó la audiencia al estar cara a cara con otro megalomaniaco.

-Yo creo que no nos matara hacer esto- dijo el esqueleto llamado Sans mientras guiñaba un ojo a la cámara.

-Bueno, por lo menos no son tan malos como los de Scar o Luis- dijo Fipe finalmente.

-¡Te oí Fipe cabeza de palito!-gritó el referido bastante enojado.

-Parece que nos toca presentar una premiación- dijo Papyrus emocionado y saltando como nenita mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca y se sonrojaba… no pregunten como un esqueleto se sonroja.

-Sí, eso parece- el otro esqueleto de la gigantesca sonrisa eterna solo se llevó las manos a su chaqueta celeste.

-Bien, ya que ellos quieren…- Luis finalmente los dejo presentar -¡Señoras y señores estamos llegando a las dos más grandes categorías de los Fanfictions Awards, siendo la penúltima categoría el premio a MEJO AUTOR DEL AÑO DOS MIL QUINCE!- gritó lo último bastante emocionado -Vaya, dos premios de una sentada, gracias por participar al resto- estaba bastante seguro de una nueva victoria.

-¿Mejor autor? Vaya, estos tipos hacen que me hueso-mesca…- de nuevo Sans hizo un mal chiste -En fin, nos limitaremos a leer los nominados- explicó el esqueleto con su sonrisa a su hermano.

-A mí nadie me limita, yo el gran…- pero aparentemente un hueso salido de la nada por su hermano lo hizo callar -De acuerdo, leeré esto ya que parecen no tener nada más importante de lo que me pueda ocupar.

La sala volvió a ponerse en calma, o eso debían de creer, la mayoría tenía preparadas las armas porque sabían que alguna locura se vendría sobre ellos.

-Como primer nominado tenemos nada más y nada menos que a la chica llamada Pequeniez- habló Papyrus batallando en leer el nombre final -Hola amiga…- saludó exageradamente.

-¿Y-y-yo?- Peck se levantó más roja que el traje de hombre hormiga que llevaba puesto.

-Por supuesto, si estas nerviosa puedes comer spaguetti, lo cocine yo mismo- dijo Papyrus ofreciéndole a la chica el plato.

-¿Comida? ¿Para mí?- la chica se sintió conmovida.

-Mientras mi hermano termina su estructurada conversación -que alguien pare estos chistes malos de huesos -Yo creo que debo presentar al siguiente nominado, el cual no le sorprenderá a muchos- explicó Sans -Es nada más y nada menos que Luis Carlos.

-¡YUUUUUPIII! ¡Lo sabía!- desde la cabina Luis Carlos seguía bastante emocionado y seguro de que iba a ganar.

-Como nada raro está pasando creo que deberíamos seguir aprovechando para que sigan diciendo a los nominados- propuso Alucard viendo de un lado a otro.

-De acuerdo, a falta de mejores autores, nos encontramos nuevamente con jva98- explicó Papyrus leyendo el contenido de la hoja -Sí, vaya, esta será una batalla de miembros del foro que organiza esto.

-O eso podríamos roer…- de nuevo otro chiste de huesos sin gracia -Si no fuera porque hay una última nominación y esta se la lleva nada más y nada menos que la escritora de Deal with the Devil, previamente mencionada, Alanciel- expresó Sans cerrando los ojos y confiado.

-¿Cuatro nominados?- el público pareció alterarse por romper las reglas del concurso.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Pusimos a lo mejor de lo mejor del dos mil quince- señaló Alucard cruzándose de brazos.

Al instante muchas fanáticas comenzaron a protestar por no estar entre los mencionados, causando nuevos alborotos.

-Es difícil de decir, primero, la calidad del noventa por ciento de las historias es mala, de hecho no es novedad para la mayoría que estos fulanitos a pesar de estar nominados tienen múltiples fallas en sus escritos- señaló Alucard -Pero al menos tienen algo que la mayoría, incluido yo, no tienen: Constancia.

Rápidamente todas las quejumbrosas rodaron los ojos, era cierto; casi nadie se atrevía a publicar constantemente o por lo menos cada semana, y mucho menos monstruosidades como las de Julio y Luis; por lo menos no en el Fandom de SP.

-Pero Alanciel…-iba a reclamar una chica.

-Alanciel no actualiza tan seguido porque no tiene tantas historias activas.-le explicó Alucard -Pero eso no quita su constancia.

-¿Y Peck?- preguntaron todos ya que la chica más enana no tenía ni un solo fic con más de un capítulo.

-Bueno, ella entrega drabbles y one shoots, de manera que la constancia es relativa, pero aun así ha entregado una buena cantidad en lo que va del año; no está de más mencionar que Luis Carlos trae día sí, día no capítulos y Julio entró como a mitad del año y ya alcanzó en cantidad de fics (sin ser la mayoría One Shoots) a RG-1998- continuó explicando Alucard -Además todos nos han traído varias historias con cierto grado de calidad.

-¿Y dices que nosotras no?- las yaoistas seguían en la queja.

-Por supuesto que no, solo que la mayoría de las historias que traen son OC y con parejas que ni se toman la molestia en desarrollar, solo están ahí por estar- explicó Alucard -Estos de acá se toman esa molestia; incluso Peck, de desarrollar a sus parejas, o que la historia tenga un propósito de existir más allá de "Mira esta parejita juntos"; eso no está mal, pero si el noventa por ciento lo hace, tendremos que nominar a los que destacan por no hacer eso, simplemente porque no podemos leer toda la tonelada de fics, buenos o malos, que son similares unos a otros.

Gran parte de las yaoistas se quedaron indignadas, pero a fin de cuentas sabían que tenían razón, casi no había fan fics que no llevaran la trama más allá del romance de los protagonistas. Y entonces muchas entendieron que en realidad los Fan Fiction Awards todas las nominaciones eran a fics que realmente desarrollaban tramas más allá del romance y analizaban de buena manera a los personajes. No estaban todos los fics merecidos, sino los que sobresalían al resto.

-Bueno, es hora de nombrar al ganador de esta premiación sin ninguna cosa loca que ocurriera, vaya, yo pensé que ustedes tenían un estándar- admitió Sans bromeando-Papyrus, entrégalo- se llevó sus manos a su chaqueta.

-¡El ganador de este concurso es…!- Papyrus se detuvo mirando nervioso como Peck comía su espagueti -¿Enserio te gusto?- la chica asintió.

-¡SOLO DI EL GANADOR!- todos en el anfiteatro estaban comenzando a desesperarse, ya estaban listos para largarse de aquel lugar y cada pequeña distracción contaba como algo molesto.

-Ustedes nunca apreciaran mi genialidad- Papyrus se señaló posando heroicamente -En fin, el ganador es el mencionado Julio.

La cabina implosionó, todos los fragmentos fueron atraídos hacía ella, incluso varios asientos y presentes; entre ellos el esqueleto alto con el premio.

-¡Papyrus!- el esqueleto enano intentó tomar a su hermano, pero cayo de bruces, con su sonrisa siempre eterna y maldita; a la vez que sus ojos se volvían negros.

-¡Mi premio!- Julio alcanzó a visualizar como su premio se iba con aquel esqueleto a la implosión de la cabina.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya ganado?!- gritó Luis siendo consumido por su ira respecto a que Julio le ganara nuevamente y ahora tuviera un trofeo más que él, a tan solo una oportunidad más de demostrar que él era el mejor escritor.

-Oh no…- los fans de Undertale vieron a la cabina, el cadáver de Papyrus no estaba, eso significaba que se había desintegrado.

Una lagrima salió del aun feliz Sans a la vez que su ojo izquierdo se volvía de un color celeste metálico profundo y sus cejas mostraban una expresión de enojo claro; cosa que su sonrisa solo parecía hacer más demoniaca. Todas esas expresiones se vieron calmadas durante un momento justo antes de que el tipo cerrara los ojos y pusiera sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, con su sonrisa imperdible y completamente calmado.

-Vaya, caíste en la troleada- Sans habló amistosamente a Luis -¿Enserio creías que ese idiota era capaz de ganarte e ti? Ven a recoger tu premio- Alarcón se sintió otra vez estúpido al haber caído nuevamente en una broma, pero enseguida sonrió.

-¡SÍ!- festejó acercándose al esqueleto -Vaya, que esta noche sí que querían joderme- se quejó llegando frente a él.

-Pero antes- el esqueleto continuaba con los ojos cerrados, pero ensancho más su sonrisa -¿Acaso crees que incluso la peor de las personas puede cambiar?- preguntó en total calma.

-¿Qué?- Luis se extrañó, pero no dejaba de extender su mano para tener su premio.

-¿Crees que todo el mundo puede ser bueno si tan solo lo intentara?- siguió preguntando el esqueleto con esa calma tan perturbadora.

-Solo dame mi premio.-exigió Luis algo molesto.

-Je, je, aquí viene una mejor- el esqueleto miró hacía el resto de la inocente audiencia -¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? Porque tus acciones egoístas te harán pasar tal vez el peor rato de tu vida- sus ojos eran negras y vacías cuencas -Créeme, no te va a gustar lo que va a pasar.

-No me importa, solo dame mi puto premio- Luis rodó los ojos ya impaciente.

-Bien, lo siento señora, es por esto que nunca debo hacer promesas con humanos- el ambiente cambio, la habitación se volvió oscura y solo Luis y Sans se encontraban en el escenario, el resto del publico parecía no poder interactuar por una barrera invisible.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Luis comenzó a mirar asustado, los fans de Undertale sabían el castigo que Luis se había ganado.

-Es una noche hermosa, los grillos cantan, las aves dormitan, las palomas cagan sobre Cartman…- este hecho sí se cumplió causando que el susodicho gritara rabioso -En noches como estas personas como tú deberían… ARDER EN EL ABERNO- gritó mientras su ojo izquierdo se volvía de un color celeste metalizado y empujaba a Luis al suelo con un ataque psíquico.

-¡¿Qué coño le pasa?!- gritó mientras comenzaba a sentir como debajo suya el suelo temblaba. Levito un poco antes de que unos huesos afilados cayeran y le se pusieran justo donde él había estado; luego cientos de huesos fueron lanzados hacía Luis, el cual intento esquivar la mayoría de estos, pero eran demasiados al grado que mínimo una docena logro herirlo de gravedad.

Sin previo aviso los huesos terminaron para que desde los cuatro puntos cardenales aparecieran calaveras desfiguradas; se escuchó como el sonido de un objeto cargando, se hizo a un lado justo antes de que las cuatro calaveras lanzaran rayos gigantescos de color celeste que consumían casi todo su espacio; dejando solo las diagonales, pero antes si quiera de que terminaran de lanzar sus rayos le tocó a Luis escuchar ese mismo ataque de carga desde su espalda en diagonal; sin más opción corrió a los otros ataques quemándose apenas un poco; pues estos desaparecieron cuando los nuevos llegaron.

Y sin darle un mínimo respiro dos calaveras deformadas con terribles dientes aparecieron una de cada lado de Luis Carlos, quien estaba aún encerrado por el ataque de las calaveras en diagonal; ambas cargaron y…

Sin más Luis mando a la mierda la pared que tenía detrás y esquivó por poco el rayo láser del esqueleto.

-Siempre me había preguntado ¿Por qué las personas no usan sus ataques más poderosos desde el inicio?- el esqueleto sin embargo seguía quieto y sonriendo como si todo aquel ataque no hubiera sido nada.

Luis apenas y se podía sostener en pie, le faltaba la respiración y sus heridas parecían no querer regenerarse rápidamente. De repente un tema pegadizo conocido como Megalovania comenzó a sonar sin ningún motivo en particular.

-Joder, de seguir así ese esqueleto va a matarme… incluso al resto de los presentes.-dijo Luis mirando expectante -Pero si lo mato con mis habilidades del Maestro de la Imaginación de manera rápida, puede que nada malo suceda…- se dijo en un susurro apenas audible- Carajo, ni el Amo me ha complicado tanto la vida… ¡MUERE!- gritó lanzando un rayo de energía purpura hacía el esqueleto; el cual fue esquivado.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me quedara quieto para recibir un golpe de energía mortal?- el esqueleto hizo la mofa, su ojo metalizado no parpadeaba pero le daba un aspecto terrorífico a su mofa, pero seguía ahí, simplemente parado como si nada pasara.

-Rhhh…- entonces desde detrás de Luis varios huesos comenzaron a dirigirse a golpearlo directamente, lo mismo pasaba de enfrente -¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- gritaba ya siendo golpeado o esquivando los golpes; aunque ciertamente estaba siendo jodido.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Sans después de que Luis cayera al suelo en tan solo su segundo ataque -Es la culpa lo que te provoca esa tristeza, tranquilo, una muerte lenta y dolorosa siempre ayuda a esparcir ese sentimiento fuera de nosotros- dijo mientras aprovechaba la condición del latino llenando el piso de huesos filosos.

-¡Tienen veneno Luis!- le gritaron varios lectores acérrimos suyos y conocedores del juego -¡No te puedes regenerar tan deprisa porque tienen veneno!- le continuaron gritando varios.

-Pues… tendré que enfrentarlo sin recibir ataques- Luis Carlos rápidamente dio un salto esquivando por poco el ataque del suelo. Generó con su imaginación una pistola con la cual apunto a la cabeza de Sans; sin saber que el esqueleto generó detrás de él una cabeza deformada que lanzaba laser. Cuando Luis disparo la cabeza hizo lo mismo, rostizando en el camino la bala de Luis y por poco al latino si este no hubiera esquivado el movimiento.

-¿Sabes? Ya me harte de esta situación- explicó Sans mientras le lanzaba huesos gigantes desde el techo y pequeños en el suelo moviéndose en dirección contraria, con un espacio muy reducidos unos de otros.

Luis esquivo ese ataque saltando casi pegado a un hueso del techo y aterrizando a duras penas cuando estaban cerca de la pared descendió pisando suelo y se posiciono en medio del movimiento de dos huesos pequeños.

No se quedó quieto y formó instantáneamente un lanzacohetes con sus fuerzas restantes; el esqueleto solo invocó con su ojo celeste metálico una barrera de huesos en frente suya donde explotó el arma.

-Veo que te gusta jugar con armas de fuego- dijo Sans con lágrimas verdaderas en sus ojos y su sonrisa eterna.

Comenzó a disparar con sus cráneos deformes rayos láser que cremaban todo a su paso; el latino no se sentía dispuesto a volver a ser dado por esas cosas así que salto sobre el escenario, esquivando solo por poco uno de esos rayos, siguiendo encima de este (y mientras el resto miraba como esquivaba los golpes gracias a la pantalla encima del escenario) e intentó seguir corriendo por el puente que cuelga encima del escenario, pero un rayo corto su camino, así que quiso regresar, nuevamente su camino fue cortado.

Sabiendo que estaba cerca de recibir el impacto saltó desesperadamente a la plataforma para seguir en frente sintiendo como detrás suyo todo se quemaba; cuando dejo de escuchar el sonido de los rayos cargar, solo lanzó un escupitajo, también evitado por Sans.

-Por Dios, debemos hacer algo…-dijo Peck horrorizada.

-Lo sé, la recepción aun no trae mis palomitas- Julio en cambio tenía la necesidad de disfrutar el escenario con los granos de maíz.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?- preguntó el esqueleto mientras su ojo metalizado parpadeaba, indicando que sus poderes estaban nuevamente activados.

Luis de repente sintió como si su cuerpo pesara cientos de toneladas, imposibles de cargar con su demacrado estado, y cayó al piso, por mera coincidencia, el esqueleto había movido su mano izquierda de violenta manera hacía abajo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y Luis tuvo apenas unas milésimas antes de esquivar el ataque de los huesos, para su sorpresa el ataque también le termino efectuando en la pared cercana a su derecha, tuvo que impulsarse y alejarse de esa pared antes de que los huesos lo atravesaran.

-Sé que no me respondiste, pero sé que en el fondo dentro de ti hay un alma que intentó hacer las cosas bien; algo bueno que termino muriendo, una persona a la que pude haber llamado "Amigo"…- comenzaron a salirle gotas de sudor -Si estás dispuesto a olvidar las diferencias, yo te perdono- cerró los ojos esperando que Luis aceptara.

-¡¿Crees que te voy a perdonar después de haberme jodido tanto en frente de mi público?!- Luis gritó y considero antes de atacarlo con su puño a máxima velocidad; su ataque fue esquivado con Sans haciéndose a un lado.

-Bueno, valía la pena intentar- dijo el esqueleto sacando las dos manos de sus bolsillos y sudando -Supongo que te gusta hacerlo de la manera complicada.

Sans inmediatamente provoco que los huesos se volvieran a acercar a Luis, este esquivo un par, recibiendo uno tres golpes antes de que la poca iluminación que había se apagara y el ataque cambiara al de los huesos grandes arriba y pequeños abajo moviéndose en direcciones contrarias.

Luis intentó utilizar su habilidad de la vez pasada, pero antes de lograr completarla la luz se apagó y quedó encerrado en un espacio donde los huesos se estaban acercando a él de todos los lados posibles, sin vía de escape, solo que los huesos más grandes estaban hasta el final de la cadena, él intento llegar hasta arriba, siendo encerrado por los huesos grandes antes de que todo volviera a ser oscuro.  
De nuevo le toco esquivar huesos desde todas las posiciones, las luces se fueron a mitad de una esquivada y huesos gigantes comenzaron a caer del cielo rápidamente y Luis tuvo que correr en círculos para evitarlo, lanzándole de paso un ataque de chorro de energía a Sans.

De nuevo, fue esquivado; todo se puso oscuro y Luis apareció nuevamente encerrado entre cuatro calaveras que lanzaban rayos láser.

-Se te están acabando las ideas…- dijo Luis mirando al sudoroso Sans y corriendo a las esquinas salvándose por poco del ataque, no sin antes lanzarle un mal de ojos a Sans… lo cual contó como un ataque que el esqueleto esquivo -¡¿DESDE CUANDO UN MAL DE OJOS ES UN ATAQUE?!

El ojo de Sans volvió a parpadear, moviendo su puño a su lado izquierdo y la gravedad del herido Luis se cambió a la derecha pues estaba invertido, el chico recibió el estruendo y rápidamente saltó para evitar que los huesos lo lastimaran; y así sucedió, pero antes de terminar Sans movió violentamente el puño hacía abajo; hiriendo más a Luis por la caída y provocando que apenas pudiera moverse.

El esqueleto movió su puño violentamente arriba, del techo los huesos comenzaban a surgir y Luis tuvo que ponerse de pie y saltar utilizando casi todas sus energías restantes. Abajo, arriba, abajo; el esqueleto no vacilo en tratar al latino como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

Luis suspiro cansado una vez los huesos lo atravesaron en el piso de verdad y lanzó un soplido sin darse cuenta que lo hizo en dirección a Sans, provocando que el esqueleto esquivara su "ataque de defensa" y perdiera su turno; para su suerte las heridas de haber sido atravesado por huesos parecían estarse saturando.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ha llegado la hora de mostrar mi ataque especial, si sobrevives la siguiente ronda sencilla tendrás el honor de que te lo muestre- le dijo Sans a Luis.

-Oh no- toda la audiencia que conocía el ataque especial esperaba que eso no llegara.

-¿Un ataque especial? ¡¿Estas de broma?! Yo puedo soportar cosas más horrendas que estas babo…- comenzó Luis pero fue interrumpido porque Sans movió sus dos puños a la derecha, los huesos casi no tardaron en salir; manos arriba, más huesos clavados en la espalda de Luis con veneno petulante, derecha, izquierda; el dolor del latino era real

Sin siquiera regresarlo abajo comenzaron a caer huesos del cielo y del suelo, provocando que Luis tuviera que volar entre la caída de ambos lados de huesos gigantescos, nuevamente fue lanzado a la derecha antes de que Sans moviera su mano a la derecha y creara un vórtice de locura; la cámara de alguna manera lograba ver a través del vórtice.

Mostraba a Luis por un tobogán de huesos, aunque claro, cada vez que golpeaba una pared se hacía más y más daño; cuando la montaña parecía no tener fin, llego a la parte final del recorrido, donde estaba en un tobogán gigante, a la derecha alcanzó a ver con la oscuridad unos huesos así que se movió en dirección contraria, inmediatamente los esquivo vio en dirección contraria del tobogán los mismos huesos clavados; y así sucesivamente de uno a otro lado máxima velocidad.

Finalmente tuvo que mantenerse estable en el medio del tobogán pues los huesos parecían estar encerrándolo; milagrosamente no salió muy herido de aquella zona y chocó contra la pared derecha del escenario, demostrando que nunca estuvo en un tobogán, solamente se tele transportaba de un lado a otro del escenario.

Luis Carlos alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de los huesos en la pared; saltó de inmediato, y al caer al suelo tuvo que hacerlo nuevamente, pero de otra pared sin previo aviso también atacaron los huesos, empujándolo al centro del escenario donde fue rodeado por calaveras que lanzan energía inmediatamente.

-¡Un segundo! ¡En el juego estas calaveras aparecen eventualmente y no de seguido!- gritó Dany bastante ofendida.

-En el juego tenía que dejar al jugador vivo de alguna manera…- dijo Sans con la mirada asesina mientras las cargas sonaban alrededor de los trescientos sesenta grados de Alarcón -Pero este tipo no solo mato a Papyrus, sino que no le importa un carajo la vida de todos aquí y…

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Luis intentando buscar una salida de los disparos, aunque no había.

-¡MATASTE A PAPYRUS DESGRACIADO! ¡NO TE LO PERDO…!- gritó Sans.

-Pero ¿De qué hablas? Si ese esqueleto se quedó en la cabina hablando con Julie…- dijo Luis Carlos escupiendo sangre de la boca.

-¿Qué?- Una cámara se encendió en la cabina demostrando que Julie y Papyrus hablaban animadamente sobre criaturas extrañas en la cabina sin ningún problema, el esqueleto saludo a la cámara.

-Oh, ahí tienes Mettaton, soy famoso- se burló del robot que iba a ser presentador al inicio... ¿Porque no lo pusimos? Nos pudimos haber ahorrado toda esa lucha.

-¿Pa-Papyurs?- el esqueleto miró con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos a la vez que su expresión por una vez cambio a una de sorpresa antes de volver a una sonrisa burlona pero bastante honesta -Chicos, apártense de él, es inocente- su ojo celeste se apagó.

-¿Estas de joda…?- Luis Carlos estaba por perder el conocimiento en el escenario.

-Y no, tu no ganaste el premio, si fue el chico ese… Julio, creo recordar- dijo Sans mientras guiñaba nuevamente un ojo a la cámara.

-Puta madre…-Luis Carlos termino de desmayarse dando su último soplido.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Julio entonces pateo a Luis como si de una vieja pelota se tratase y tomo el premio -Sé que soy nuevo en el Fandom y…

-Y ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Sans sudando y algo nervioso, siempre con su sonrisa; seguramente sintiendo la ola de odio de Luis Carlos que estaba comenzando a sentirse.

-Puf, el "gran" Luis Carlos no aguanta unos golpecitos, que marica- objeto Bill Cipher mientras los esqueletos salían corriendo.

-¿Y mi discurso…?- preguntó Julio.

-¡Olvídate de eso!- le gritó Alucard -Ahora, si no sales de ahí, mueres por la explosión de Luis.

Julio salió corriendo antes de que Luis Carlos lanzara una explosión a su alrededor y su mirada se volviera la de una fiera salvaje.

-¡Ese esqueleto me la pagaraaaaaaa!-comenzó a gritar antes de ser interrumpido. 

¡Petrificus Patronus!- gritó Leslie detrás de la cortina -Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, para gritos como esos tengo lo de Robert cuando lo torturo…- la chica parecía hartada de esos gritos. Y así Bill tomó a Luis Carlos y lo lanzó como jabalina de vuelta a la cabina.

-¡Bien señoras, señores y Slarts!- gritó Julie -¡Ha llegado el momento de finalizar esta mierda de fic y dar los últimos nominados del categoría más importante y emocionante de todas…- aparentemente la chica estaba amenazada con varias armas en su espalda -¡El final de los fanfiction awards! ¡Despidiéndonos del mejor fan fic finalizado en el año dos mil quince!

-¿Y ahora quien presentara?- preguntó Luis Carlos pudiendo volver a moverse, aunque seguía bastante molesto.

-Ya no queda ningún OC…A menos…- Julie miró con atención -Debería terminarlo el que todo lo inicio.

-Oh bueno, daré el premio- se levantó Julio limpiándose el polvo del esmoquin.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Hablaba de Alucard!- aseguró la chica latina -Él inicio esta idea de lunáticos, él terminara con esta idea.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Alucard mirando al escenario y como el resto del jurado parecía asentir, así como los presentes.

-Vamos Diego, anímate, o si no nos obligaras a traer a un personaje de otra serie para hacer referencias y…- comenzó Luis.

-¡NO!- gritaron todos en el teatro ya asustados por la posibilidad de traer a alguien más.

-P-pero yo no estoy preparado y…- Alucard pareció avergonzarse -De acuerdo, lo hare.

Y así el chico se puso de pie; había sido un largo viaje de inicio a fin, de hecho el capítulo por si solo rebasaba en este momento las quince mil palabras, básicamente cincuenta mil palabras de una aberración antes de llegar al premio que todos queríamos conocer.

-Bien, visto que todo está por terminar, quiero iniciar diciendo que ha sido una larga noche, muy muy muy larga… No, enserio ¿Cómo es posible que todos los eventos juntos puedan ocurrir en una sola noche?-preguntó al narrador.

-¡MAGIA!- contestaron narrador y editor para ya acabar con esta mierda.

-Pero lo cierto es, que de alguna manera todos seguimos vivos y hemos soportado una increíble cantidad de mierda y diálogos mierdosos para llegar hasta aquí- dijo Alucard bastante feliz -La verdad cuando inicie no esperaba para nada que esta idea fuera así de aceptada, y de no haber sido por los que organizaron los miembros del Foro South Park Hispano que me ayudaron y pusieron cada gota de sudor para traer cada capítulo, bueno, esto no hubiera llegado a nada que no fuese una idea de tres segundos- explicó agradecido -Así que no me den el aplauso solo a mí, sino a todos los que trabajamos en esto, y sobre todo al lector, que sigue aguantándonos con fuerza de quien sabe dónde; a los que dejan reviews, a los guests que no tienen cuenta y lograron seguir esta historia; sí, incluso gracias a la chica que se quejó de que éramos ególatras- dijo lo último riendo.

-Je, je- varios rieron con el último comentario.

-Un aplauso a los personajes de distintos Fandoms por tomarse la molestia de aparecer y por supuesto un aplauso a los guardias que tuvieron que aguantar a DogPoo y el resto de la chusma que quería ingresar aquí. Y ya saben, no se ofendan si no están aquí, solo los fics que más destacaron en español entraron en lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Alucard ya como final -Ahora sí, es hora de decir los nominados.

Saco su deck, no, tranquilas chicas, no el pene, no se emocionen (pene en inglés es deck); sino más bien la cosa que organizaba las barajas en Yu Gi Oh-Todos los fics han sido previamente nominados.

-Invoco al primer nominado en el campo de batalla, el cual es un fic muy bueno; cabe decir; y que no esta tan nominado como podríamos esperar es nada más y nada menos que Los Ciberfantasmas de Tau Kaste, ganador previo a mejor One Shoot.-referenció Alucard.

-¡YEAH!- la autora se emocionó mientras apegaba su premio a su pecho.

-El siguiente fic nominado es Eric Donnovan, de Jva98- anunció Alucard a Julio quien se emocionó y agito su puño felizmente -Ganador previo de la categoría Short Fic.

-Oh sí- Julio no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

-Como siguiente nominación- siguió con sus cartas -Tenemos a otro fic muy poco tomado en cuenta, pero que es fácilmente de las mejores historia yaoi que hay; además de muy realista- informo Alucard -¡Joven judío por Kennyna o como tenga el nombre ahora!- rugió lanzando la carta al escenario con la portada del fic, junto a las otras dos -Ganador previo a mejor fic de Romance.

-¿Yo? ¿De nuevo? Es un gran honor -la mencionada le brillaron los ojos.

-Como podrán ver hay más nominados- explicó Alucard -Ascendimos a cinco nominados la ficha para el final de los Fan Fictions awards.

Las quejas fueron silenciadas casi al instante por la prisa de poder largarse del manicomio que demostraba ser aquel lugar.

-Como sea, el siguiente fic nominado es Deal with Devil, de Alanciel; ganador previo del mejor long fic, vaya, la mayoría de estos fics son considerados lo mejor de lo mejor-continuó Alucard.

-Por favor, que sea yo la que gane…- dijo la representación de la autora con su cabello plateado.

-Y para terminar, el último fic nominado es… ¿Este? ¿Quién lo puso ahí?- preguntó al resto del jurado. Coyote levantó la mano.

-Oh no, ¿Qué fic pusiste en esta categoría?- preguntó Bill Cipher conociendo la temible respuesta.

-Criaturas de la Noche de Luis Carlos, el fic es muy…- comenzó Coyote a lo que Luis celebro en la cabina, aunque no de la misma manera como antes, seguía jodido por su batalla contra Sans.

-Bueno…Ese fic no fue nominado a nada; pero supongo que se nos pasó ese detalle- dijo Alucard viendo de uno a otro lado disimuladamente.

-Esto lo tengo más ganado que…- comenzó a hablar Luis por el micrófono sin darse cuenta

-¡Eric Donnovan de Jota uve ah, noventa y ocho; ¡Julio!- gritó Alucard girando a la derecha cuatro de las tarjetas y dejando solamente levantada la portada del fic susodicho.

-¡¿YO?! ¡¿DOS VECES?!- gritó Julio con lágrimas de alegría.

-Carajo… ese hijo de puta solo ganó al haber escrito esto- Luis estaba tan agotado que solo se dejó caer en la silla y la cabina quedo ilesa por una única ocasión.

Julio llegó hasta el escenario y tomó su cuarto trofeo; algunos aplausos eran audibles, aunque no sabían si era porque el chico había ganado, o porque oficialmente toda esa mierda había terminado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- repitió el chico mientras recibía el premio -Yo…No, no…

-¿No lo esperabas? Porque yo sí- dijo Alucard -Después de todo las encuestas no mienten- le dio una palmada amistosa.

-No, de hecho sí lo esperaba, yo escribí esta mierda después de todo- Julio reconoció lo que dijo Luis -O por lo menos yo lo estará haciendo mi otro yo como escritor.  
-¿Entonces todo esto está arreglado?- preguntó una chica entre el montón de Yaoistas.

-No, las votaciones fueron hechas hace uno o dos meses- explicó Alucard -y los ganadores fueron publicados para el alcance de todos en el foro de South Park Hispano antes de ser eliminados como método de prevención de spoilers de este fic.

-Yo solo quería decir, supongo que aprovechare el discurso pasado que no di…-dijo el susodicho -No merezco este premio- rompió su estatuilla por el mejor fic del 2015 -Ni este- partió el de mejor autor del año -Mucho menos este- repitió la acción para el mejor fic de tragedia -Y por supuesto; ¿Eric Donnovan con todos sus errores ortográficos como mejor Short Fic? -finalmente rompió el último de sus premios -Por más cursi que suene, yo no los quiero.

-¡YO LOS QUERÍA!-dijo Luis lloriqueando.

-¿No ven lo que los Fan Fictions awards nos han hecho?- preguntó desde el escenario a toda la audiencia -Nos hemos dividido; intentamos hacer personal algo crítico, siendo que la mayoría de los jurados no tienen mucho criterio formado que digamos- dijo calificando al adicto al sexo, el cabeza de lombriz, el dorito lunático y el organizador -Además, miren como estamos sentados, yaoistas, personajes, miembros del foro; anti yaoistas… ¿No somos aquí todos un Fandom? ¿Por qué dividirnos?

-¡PORQUE NO TOMOS PENSAMOS IGUAL, PENDEJO!- exclamó una de las Fujoshis.

-Creo… Que tiene razón- Stan le dio la razón a Julio mirando de uno a otro lado.

-Desde el principio debimos haberlo dicho, esta premiación nos separó, nuestros enfados, nuestros Otps, nuestras premiaciones- esquivo por poco la bala de un franco -Divisiones que solo fomentan la violencia y el separatismo para los que solo vinimos al Dandom por amar una serie ¡Levántense! Y hagan algo mejor que dividirse unos contra otros, eso nunca llevara a nada bueno.

-¡Que discurso tan gay!- gritó una chica entre la audiencia y varios le siguieron al mismo tiempo -¡Todo el mundo sabe que las divisiones nos diferenciaran de los demás!- nadie en realidad supo quién había dicho eso.

-Hijos de puta, me hubieran detenido si nadie me iba a hacer caso…- Julio comenzó a recoger los pedazos de sus premios -Eh, Julie ¿Crees poder usar el encantamiento Reparo?- gritó dirigiéndose a la cabina con los restos.

-En fin, supongo que eso es todo… ¡LIBRE SOY! ¡LIBRE SOY!- Luis cantó esa canción molesta por ya no tener que seguir editando esta mierda de fan fic y poder concentrarse en los suyos propios -¡NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MÁAAAAS!

-Suena mejor la parodia de Star Wars: Un Sith Soy- comentó Xanders Fields.

-Así es querido público, aquí terminamos con los Fan Fiction Awards- dijo Julie -Gracias por habernos sintonizado esta noche y dejar que la locura consumiera su alma, no, enserio, han perdido su alma solo con leer este capítulo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó Clyde apegándose aún más a su taco y dándole una mordida… es decir, un apasionante beso.

-Tenemos que esperar a que se vaya ese puto hechizo de los Slarts- contestó Craig bastante enfadado.

-¿Slarts?- Julie se acercó nuevamente al micrófono que aún estaba encendido -¿Qué? Pero si era una broma, obviamente los Slarts no controlan men…- la había cagado.

-¡¿Quién le dejo el micrófono a Julie?!- gritaron todos los miembros del Foro South Park Hispano, menos claro esta Luis.

-Ups…- el susodicho se limpió las heridas mientras los miembros del foro, como Peck, Bill, Fipe, Coyote, Dany, Maty, etc, comenzaban a correr de uno a otro lado con las antorchas bien levantadas por el engaño que habían recibido de haber sido forzados.

Les tomo casi diez minutos volver a aplacar a toda la multitud, sepa cómo es que nadie murió estrangulado.

-Hasta luego, nos vemos…- Coyote despedía a las Yaoistas que salían del lugar como lunáticas para respirar aire fresco, el cual parecía faltarles.

A su vez en el interior se encontraban todos los miembros del foro South Park Hispano junto a los protagonistas de South Park, Wendy y Bebe.

-Muchas gracias por incluirnos casi hasta el final- dijo enojado Maty al resto de los presentes.

-Bueno, Dany no sabía de nada cuando hizo el trámite de intercambio, considérense afortunados, mínimo los invitamos, no como Kelly y Asky, pobres de esas dos…-expresó Luis Carlos sosteniendo orgulloso sus premios -O como Jules, el amargado se quedó sin hacer nada.

-Puse mi presencia vale ¿no?- dijo Jules cruzándose de brazos.

-Julio, ya me voy- Kevin Stoley se acercó a su criado mientras se estiraba -Hola chicos- saludó al resto de los presentes.

-Ah…Cierto, puta madre- Julio se bajó los pantalones rápidamente y con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Ese es el espíritu amigo!- gritó Coyote orgulloso de que el otro también quisiera desnudarse y pensando que Julio proponía una orgia.

-¿Qué? Yo solo quería devolverle esto a Kevin- sacó de su culo un consolador que tenía muy enterrado con total facilidad.

-Pedazo marica…- Trent bufó girando los ojos.

-Toma Kevin, pero a la próxima no seas tan rudo- le tira el objeto a su "medio hermano" que le habían obligado a llevar si quería mantener su sueldo.

-Con razón algunas veces caminaba chueco- Luis le hizo burla.

-Ya sabes Julio, si me comienzas a atacar, gr- gruño mientras sacaba unas garras imaginarias de felino.

-¿Qué acabo de ver?-Peck cayó desmayada por la exposición de yaoi, lo mismo paso con Dany, e increíblemente con Maty.

-Bueno, tenía de cierta manera que hacer fan service y agradecer a ella- apunta a la pantalla donde estaba supuestamente leyendo Valenfujoshi -Por leer todos los capítulos de esta mierda y dejar review, quería hacer algo de fanservice de lo que puso en su primera review- dijo algo apenado.

-Marica- Jules lo miró desaprobatoriamente -Y yo esperaba encontrar en ti historias libres de yaoi- se aburrió y se fue -No me esperen en el salón de clases mañana, es más, no me esperen nunca más.

-Bueno, podemos darlo por perdido en la siguiente secuela- dijo Peck con el traje de Ant Man -Díganme por favor que esta mierda no tiene secuela.

-Esperemos por el bien del universo y la realidad que queda que no -también Alucard pareció concordar.

-¿Kyle? ¿Te sientes bien?- el susodicho salió corriendo a la vez que Bebe le preguntaba eso.

-Por Dios…- gritó en una sala oculta mientras se desprendía de él un aura morada y sus ojos volvían a su estado normal -My Little Pony es una serie de nenitas… ¡Sí! ¡Al fin paso el puto efecto!- el susodicho se había librado del efecto del arma -Esta me las pagaran esos dos- se refirió a Julio y Peck.

-¡Eh! Encontré que este Don Juan se estaba besando con sus novias- dijo Shelli cargando a nada más y nada menos que Cupido, pero del show de Gravity Falls y a las novias de Luis y Coyote.

-Ummm, fue interesante- dijo Cupido rockero -pero estas chicas son muy fáciles, no ocupe mis fieles pócimas, mejor me voy para seguir tocando mi música; este lugar no me necesita- se fue volando, aunque no se dio cuenta de que una de sus pociones de amor cayó del cinturón donde la cargaba y alguien se la encontró…

-Vamos todos, a recoger las cosas- dijo Julio mientras los empleados quitaban las cosas de la gala -Voy a aprovechar que hoy puedo ordenarles a ustedes porque esto no pasara en mucho tiempo.

-Sí que fue duro pasar por todo esto, ¿no?- le preguntó Peck al chico mientras ambos salían combatiendo con sus premios por la carpa.

-Ya sé, tanta locura y... Oh oh…- el chico lanzó un suspiro preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste romper la cuarta pared? ¿O echarle caca de paloma a Cartman?- la chica aplaudió para que uno de esos animales hiciera sus gracias sobre Cartman.

-¿Dónde está el Bronietizador?- preguntó el susodicho morado del miedo.

-Bah, no te preocupes, esa arma no puede hacer mucho daño…- expresó Peck intentando relajar al susodicho.

-¡AJÁ!- los sorprendió alguien saltando desde un poste (con unas sogas en el suelo) -¡Ahora sufrirán por haberme convertido en Brony!- se trataba Kyle mientras cogía el Bronietizador y apuntaba a Peck y a Julio; claro que con algunas modificaciones.

El rayo dio de lleno en ellos provocando que ambos se quedaran con la mirada perdida en la nada. Tras recibir el impacto del Amoriezador (como Kyle lo había re-nombrado), se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron, mientras se tomaban de la mano.

Alucard reaccionó rápido, quitándole la nueva arma a Kyle y escondiéndola en su chaqueta a la vez que para evitar que volvieran a multar a la premiación empezó a empujarlos

-Muy bien, hagan lo que quieran, incluso follen como conejos y tengan un engendro del mal que haga que un profundo parezca un ser hermoso, o un homúnculo, como sea que los llamen, pero háganlo fuera de cámaras- les dijo mientras los sacaba del marco de la hoja y los dejaba a solas.

-Guácala, que asco…- dijo Bill Cipher -Aunque por otro lado así me librare del ship que ese idiota se había auto-impuesto conmigo- analizó el lado bueno.

-Y yo puedo volver con Wendy, ¿Qué dices cariño?- le preguntó Stan.

-Por supuesto Stanley...- Wendy lo tomó entonces violentamente del moño y lo estiro con todas sus fuerzas -Después de que veas Gravity Falls de pies a cabeza- sentenció con rabia en la mirada.

-Ah…- Stan intentó zafarse mientras Wendy lo conducía, a la fuerza, para la limusina que debía devolverlos a casa.

-¿Fiesta en mi casa?- preguntó Coyote.

-Mañana…- hasta Luis parecía cansado -Yo ya no soporto ni un poco más de seguir aquí…  
-Ni yo, vámonos- Alucard concordó con su amigo latino y todos abandonaron el anfiteatro definitivamente, dejando ese lugar a oscuras y abandonado, probablemente para nunca más volver.

Casi todos llegaron a sus casas sanos y salvo, eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, considerando que la premiación había iniciado a las seis de la tarde había sido una noche muy agotadora, ellos descansaban. Bueno, casi todos.

Peck y Julio se encontraban en pleno efecto del arma del amor, tumbados en una colina viendo el amanecer todo el pueblo de South Park, Colorado...lo siento, demasiado tierno, el narrador, editor y posiblemente usted como lector, necesita vomitar.

 **/PROBLEMAS TWEEKNICOS/**

-Qué bonito paisaje, ¿no?- le preguntó la hobbit al otro sonriendo como tonta y acomodándose más en su pecho.

-Sí, solo tú, yo y el Sol- le respondió pícaramente Julio… ¿Desde cuando él era pícaro? No pregunten, el amor cambia a todos por igual.

-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Bésense!- les gritaba el Sol que seguía negándose a subir más si aquellos no cumplían su función, por más forzada que fuera.

-Eh, por supuesto señor Sol, en un momento- indicó Peck al astro -Julio, tengo un regalo para ti- le habló muy sonrojada.

-¿Un regalo? -preguntó él sintiéndose especial -¿Algo mejor que estos premios?- enseñó sus premios propios. Algo de Julio quedaba debajo de esa mierda romántica.

-Sé, me lo dio Bill, dijo que para la secuela, pero lo utilizare aquí solo para ti, mira- chasqueo los dedos provocando que el suelo se estremeciera un momento.

Entonces, una hermosa y gigantesca paloma blanca de la libertad, de un tamaño mucho mayor a un edificio de extremo a extremo, sobrevoló South Park, y cagó justo en la casa de Cartman cubriendo la vivienda en su totalidad en una montaña, literalmente, de mierda

-¡MALDITAS MINORÍAS DE PUTA MIERDA!- el grito de Cartman se oyó por todo el pueblo e incluso algunos condados vecinos.

-Eso fue...hermoso- dijo Julio conmovido mientras le salían lágrimas de alegría.

Y entonces, ambos vieron a la paloma irse del plano de South Park, tal vez a conseguir comida después de tremenda cagada y se quedaron viendo el amanecer con el señor Sol cubriendo el horizonte y un nuevo día iniciando en el pintoresco, lunático, hermoso, destructivo y estúpido pueblo de South Park.

 **Historia completada el 12/06/20..**

 **¡ESPERA! AÚN FALTAN COSAS POR MOSTRAR.**

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntaba Dog poo en medio del espacio sideral, solo la lógica de caricaturas lo salvaban de que su cuerpo no fuera deshecho en la nada del espacio.

Entonces una nave espacial se detuvo delante de él, y con un brazo robot, lo metió dentro como sus nuevos salvadores, genial, se nos va el sucio.

-Gracias por haberme salva...- intento decir el castaño solo para ser interrumpido por los aliens -¿Qué están haciendo? Esperen… ¡NO!

Ellos lo ataron a una mesa móvil, y lo llevaron a una sala, donde prepararon un enculador con el cual clavaron a Dog poo con mayor fuerza de la debida.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- gritó desesperado mientras era enculado, pero nadie jamás lo iba a ayudar, que se joda por toda la eternidad.

 **Ahora sí, historia completada el 12/06/2016.**

 **¡Que rueden los créditos!**

 **Director (Porque a él se le ocurrió)**

 **Alucard70 (La imagen de un chico castaño, calmado y serio fue mostrada junto a un deck de Yugi Oh)**

 **Guionistas:**

 **Jva98 (Hizo prácticamente todo, el referido latino apareció con sus lentes sonriendo y con su cabellera pelinegra)**

 **Pequeniez (Lo que se le ocurrió, una masa de cabello castaño alborotado que encerraba un cuerpo negro de una chica chaparra)**

 **Luis Carlos (¿Subió el fic? ¿No? El colombiano fue mostrado con su forma pelinegra, sonrisa suya y rodeado de un aura purpura junto a las palabras "Maestro de la Imaginación")**

 **BillCipher33 (Hizo el final, se mostró al dorito volador media pestaña cubriéndole el ojo y con una mirada de penetración)**

 **Jurados:**

 **BillCipher33 (Sí, otra vez)  
Alucard70 (De nuevo.)  
Fipe2  
Coyote Smith (O eso creemos, no hizo gran cosa)**

 **Personajes invitados:**

 **Todos los relevantes  
Kevin Stoley (El mayor marica)**

 **Kevin McCormick**

 **Shelli, Trent y los otros matones.**

 **Las palomas que cagaron encima de Cartman.**

 **Toallín (Llegó en una limusina llena de mujerzuelas mientras nadie miraba, se lo perdieron.)**

 **OC´s (Ya sean self insert o creados por otros usuarios)**

 **Miembros de Malos Fics y sus Autores**

 **La Nada**

 **El narrador/El editor**

 **No me acuerdo de los otros**

 **El colado irrelevante:**

 **Dog Poo  
**  
 **Epílogo** :

Ya habían pasado dos días desde los acontecimientos de los Fan Fictions Awards, el viernes de locura había llegado a su final y los chicos tuvieron que volver a la escuela, autores incluidos; pero claro eso no les impidió organizar una fiesta en casa de Coyote para celebrar el final de los Fan Fictions Awards y todas las torturas que habían tenido que pasar aquella noche del averno.

Incluso decidieron por invitar a las referidas Kelly, Aski, la profesora Salti, Esteicy, Jules y por supuesto Maty y Dany; el resto ya los conocía el espectador de sobra, Julio, Luis, Coyote, Alucard, Julie, Peck, Bill y Fipe; de hecho, hablando de los últimos dos…

-Bill, ¿Podrías ya quitarme esta pañetera cara de lombriz?- preguntó Fipe hastiado del cuello y rostro que Bill le había regalado.

-Pero si te queda genial- el susodicho no le importó mientras continuaba bailando con Julie el baile de la locura e insanidad, la chica daba vueltas mientras parecía que espantaba moscas.

-Gr…- Fipe se molestó bastante con el triángulo -El gorila algún día será llamado.

A su vez en la sala de estar de Coyote se encontraban otros tantos sentados alrededor del sillón.

-Si no lo hubieras escrito tú, hubiera sido algo normal- dijo el más nuevo de la clase, Maty, a Julio.

-Lo sé, de no haber sido yo esta cosa hubiera tenido menos de cinco mil palabras- dijo mientras bebía algo de soda; el efecto suyo y de Peck ya había pasado.

-Meh, yo lo habría hecho mejor- dijo Alarcón levemente enfadado por la falta de reconocimiento que le habían plantado frente a él, tanto que se inclinó un poco enfrente del sillón.

-Imposible, yo estoy más loco- dijo Julio sonriendo con suficiencia -Tu fic más loco no le llega a los talones a este.  
-Solo porque yo me controlo y no pongo cada mierda que se me viene a la cabeza…- le advirtió Alarcón.

-Ese mismo control provoca que yo gane en locura- Julio estaba totalmente seguro.

-¡YO ESTOY MAS LOCO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE!- Luis lanzó un rayo purpura hacia Julio, pero reboto en los anteojos del susodicho dando en…

-Esto solo me pasa a mí- dijo el recién transformado Matías con una voz más femenina y con un cabello verde que le crecía hasta la cintura, además de que sus caderas se hicieron más grande.

-¡NO! ¡YO ESTOY MÁS LOCO!- contesto Julio mostrando que le valía gorro que uno de sus compañeros se había transformado en chica.

-¿Eso crees, Julio? ¡Coyote ven acá!- alzó a la defensiva Luis.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- tuvo que dejar de besar durante unos momentos a Isabel.

-¿Quién de los dos está más loco? ¿Julio o yo?- preguntó con ímpetu cargado.

-Por supuesto que tú Luis ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo rodando los ojos y continuando besándose con su novia. Luis sonrió con superioridad antes de reclamar sobre el otro chico pelinegro.

-¡JA! ¿Lo ves, Julio?-presumió.

-¿Con que sí? ¡OYE BILL!- llamó al triangulo que apareció frente suya, aunque aparentemente el demonio se estaba limando las uñas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó como si nada.

-¿Quién está más loco? ¿Luis o yo?- insistió con esa pregunta. Bill, con tal de molestar al colombiano, como se visto en su rivalidad del pasado, respondió:

-Pues claro que tú. De eso no cabe duda- dijo cerrando su ojo y luego dando media vuelta.

-Lo dices solo para joderme ¿Verdad, tuerto? ¡HEY FIPE! ¿Quién está más loco, Julio o yo?- gritó el colombiano a la desesperada causando que todos fueran a la sala de estar de la mansión de Coyote.

Fipe lo pensó un momento, y al ver que Bill votó por Julio, decidió llevarle la contraria para molestarlo, estos tipos…

-Claro está que Luis, por favor- dijo mientras hacía ver como si fuera la elección más normal del mundo.

-Que no, Julio es el más loco cara de lombriz- insistió Bill mirando molesto a Fipe por llevarle la contraria.

-Vamos chicos no peleen de nuevo, es obvio que Julio está más loco, dejenlo a un lado, ¿Quieren ver streaming de los gordos?- dijo Diego tratando de calmar las aguas.

-Sí, igual yo lo digo; esos traumas no los he encontrado en los fics de Luis- dijo Peck mientras compartía con la chica Esteicy bocadillo de paloma; Dany las acompaño.

-¡Porque no lees mis fics!- gritó enfadado Luis.

-¿Maty? ¿Dónde está…?- comenzó la chica del cabello morado, hasta que lo reconoció por el cabello verde -¿Eres una chi…?- Dany comenzó a desatornillarse de risa.

-Pero no te enojes, algún día lo hare…- la chica miró disimuladamente de uno a otro lado mientras silbaba.

-¿Ves Luis? Yo estoy más loco- canturreaba Julio frente al Colombiano.

-Oye, no me...-comenzó Luis, pero fue interrumpido por Alucard.

-Callen esa estupidez, que viene un moderador- dijo mientras checaba su celular por el mensaje que le había llegado -Quiere hablar con todos nosotros por los Fan Fictions Awards.

De repente a mitad de la sala se generó como si de una tele transportación se tratase nada más y nada menos que un hombre joven de cabellera castaña y con lentes de Sol, a pesar de ser pleno día; con un esmoquin bastante cuidado y un rostro repleto de seriedad.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo finalmente con una gruesa voz a la vez que el fic llegaba a su última palabra que era... La siguiente:

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Julio: Y Colorín Colorado esta historia ¿Ha terminado? Pues la respuesta es sencilla: NO**

 **Esto continuara en la CIVIL FICTION WAR. Pero eso es una historia distinta por contar XD Enserio, muy distinta, pero igual o más loca. Subida en mi cuenta (o sea jva98) próximamente.  
Lamento si esta vez no entendieron todas las referencias, pero intente hacer el máximo posible, incluido referencias a la pre-cuela de este fic (la invasión de los OC´s), meter algo de fanservice e incluso batallas épicas que estoy seguro les gustaran… Ahora, sí, pido con mucho cariño que dejen su opinión en una review sobre qué les pareció. MUY importante ahora con este capítulo tan extenso, ahora sí, me despido de la cuenta de Luis (tranquilo, no te la destruiremos) y le agradezco mucho a él por haberme permitido publicar capítulos tan putamente largos que yo nunca hubiera publicado en mi cuenta XD**


End file.
